Un Ángel entre las Sombras
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: Universo alterno a "Mi paraíso deseado"... Un simple humano con un pasado oscuro, de forma inesperada posee los poderes de uno de los dioses mas poderosos que han existido, y le hará vivir una aventura del cual ningún mortal pudiera tener. Sin embargo también estará en medio de un conflicto de hace mas de eones. ¿Cómo terminará esto?
1. El Dios Caído

**¿Qué hay mundo? Aquí su servidor y buen amigo, con lo que sería el cap de inicio de esta historia…. Veo que les llamó la atención este proyecto, así que entonces decidí el hacerlo. La verdad que esperaba que apoyaran esta idea, y veo que funcionó en verdad. **

**Bueno… solo para aclarar, este fic tendrá alguna cosas que ver con mi fic principal… y que tal vez, en un arco no muy lejano haré la unión de ambas historias. Así que espero que apoyen esta idea mía XD.**

**Ok… mejor no les spoileo mas y los dejo con esta historia, que les va a entretener bastante.**

**Un Ángel entre las Sombras.**

_**Dicen que hasta incluso el ser más humilde y bondadoso que existe… puede llegar a tener un corazón tan oscuro como un agujero negro en medio del espacio. Y claro que no es de esperar que para eso; se tiene que sufrir las peores desgracias para manchar un alma tan pura y excepcional a los ojos de Dios. Pero aun así, a pesar de tener una máscara sombras y de ser un ser de maldad altamente incomparable, puedo ser alguien que siempre le da a alguien una segunda oportunidad, y más si ese alguien es igual a mí. Somos tan distintos, pero a la vez tan parecidos, que hasta incluso diríamos que somos la misma persona…. Y dicho y hecho, el y yo somos la misma persona ahora, ya que mi espíritu reside en su propia alma… y para ser un simple mortal…. Jeje, diría que nuestra forma de ver las cosas nunca cambiarán, y que tendremos nuestras diferencias y ideologías diferentes… pero solo el hecho de que somos un mismo ser… nos hace fuertes.**_

_**El que llegue a leer este inscrito perdido, se preguntará ¿Quién soy yo y por qué digo estas cosas? Solo puedo decir que unos simples mortales nunca entenderán quien soy y porque escribo esto… y eso es porque yo una vez fui un mortal, y que por alguna razón… un dios me eligió, no sé por qué motivo o razón, pero que cambió para siempre lo que fui y lo convirtió en algo mucho más… algo que por más que intente explicarlo… nunca lo entenderán. Solo puedo decirles que tenía una vida no muy buena… y que pecado tras pecado que he cometido en mi otra vida… en esta he encontrado la redención, y que ahora puedo vivir al fin en paz, y con seres en los que más puedo confiar. Y se preguntarán ¿a qué seres te refieres? Sin duda esta es la aventura más extraña… pero a la vez más mágicamente real. Pero también algo sombrío y cruel, de la cual con todas las fuerzas que tengo ahora… usaré el poder que me fue conferido para hacer lo que no pude en mí otra vida.**_

"_**Proteger a los que me importan, aunque sea arriesgando mi propia vida"**_

…

**Narración en primera persona.**

Todo aquí es tan oscuro… que incluso la luz temería de tan siquiera iluminar este lugar, tan frio que es aun peor que estar en el polo sur… no, pienso que ahí no se compara a este lugar tan siniestro y solitario… algo que en parte es algo tétrico y también triste por alguna razón que yo mismo desconozco.

Además de ser oscuro y frio… también es, por así decirlo, cruel. Esto de seguro es lo que me gané por haber hecho tantas cosas estúpidas y desvergonzadas… y supongo yo… esto ha de ser el infierno. Me parece curioso que el infierno sea tan oscuro, yo creía que al menos habría una que otra fosa en llamas, donde el diablo tortura las almas pecadoras y ver al menos algún diablillo o demonio de la antología demoníaca por aquí. Pero no hay nada ni nadie… ni un alma, u espíritu, o demonio… todo aquí está completamente vacío. No hay nada. No es como si le temiera a la oscuridad y tener miedo a estar solo… de por si en mi anterior vida viví 4 años en soledad desde que mis padres murieron, así que ya estoy más que acostumbrado a la soledad, y esta a la vez a forjado mi carácter actual… donde tengo que pelear para sobrevivir día a día… o al menos eso era antes ya que ahora estoy muerto.

Pero si en realidad estoy muerto… ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir mi cuerpo todavía? Según pienso yo, los espíritus no sienten nada, ni siquiera el aire. Pero puedo sentir todo, mis manos, mi cabello, puedo respirar aire y además que desde que desperté en este lugar… comencé a rondar como idiota quien mierda sabe cuánto. Y la verdad esto ya me resulta muy fastidioso, ¡NO SÉ DONDE PUTAS ESTOY! Y quiero que me saquen de este estúpido lugar antes de que comience a perder la cordura e incluso intente buscar la forma de destruir este jodido universo de porquería. Ok ok… estoy siendo incoherente ahora… pero odio nunca saber qué hacer en situaciones como esta, es como jugar un RPG y tienes que estar buscando jodidas llaves o logrando una que otra prueba para salir de algún sitio en especial.

Genial… ya hasta mi mente desvaría, no me imaginaba que estar muerto fuera tan asquerosamente jodedor, de ser así, hubiera preferido pasar el resto de mi vida en la prisión que estar aquí. Enserio que fui un idiota en verdad.

Pude haber seguido con mi estúpido monologo de no ser por algo en el aire… o espacio debería decir… algo estaba llamándome, un susurro casi inaudible, pero que se entendía, o al menos yo lo hacía, y que al parecer quería guiarme a algún sitio de este infinito corredor del infierno. A no ser que sea Lucifer llamándome para juzgarme por mis pecados, entonces decidí seguir mi propio instinto e ir por donde podía escuchar esa voz, o voces ya que eran como alaridos de fantasmas… dirían que estaría cagandome del miedo… pero no, estoy sumamente tranquilo, esto no me parece aterrador, aunque algo inquietante de eso si puedo decir que me pone nervioso pero puedo controlarme, de hecho, soy tan frio para estas cosas que hasta ni siquiera un fantasma, alienígena o demonio podría asustarme.

…

Luego de unos minutos de caminar finalmente llego a donde escucho esas tétricas voces, y allí, justo al frente de mí había una… una… ¿espada?

En efecto… era una espada, la cual estaba en una funda color negro metálico, su empuñadura parecía como la de una espada occidental, como las que usaban los templarios, solo que esta parecía tener alas en ambos lados de la empuñadura, mientras que esta era color plateada con detalles de oro, un oro tan puro que hasta diría que valdría millones de millones…. Curiosamente estaba de pie y perfectamente equilibrada sobre sí misma, y que por alguna razón puedo ver un aura roja saliendo esta… esta sensación, es tan oscura y maligna… como si viera al mismísimo Lucifer en persona, aunque claro que no sentía hostilidad o algo por el estilo… de hecho, sentía la terrible necesidad de tomarla y blandirla, no entiendo porque… pero siento que esa espada me pertenece sin razón del por qué, solo quiero tomarla… como si recuperara algo que había perdido y que al fin he recuperado. No sé ustedes pero ciento que esto es como una especie de déjà vu.

\- Tiene algo inscrito en la funda… - me dije al mirarla más de cerca, y en efecto había algo inscrito en esa espada, era al parecer palabras en griego… pero que por alguna razón puedo leer claramente.

**.**

**.**

"**Espada del exilio, del rey del submundo y del soberano de los espíritus… aquí yace la llave para traer de regreso al gran amo y señor Hades… y solo aquel que tenga el mismo corazón que nuestro señor, será el que obtenga su poder sobre las almas de los muertos, y sobre la vida que exista de todos los mortales en cualquier espacio terrenal existente en el cosmos"**

**.**

**.**

Eso era prácticamente lo que decía allí, pero… ¿acaso es una especie de broma o qué? tener los poderes de Hades… el dios griego del infierno y de los muertos… eso sí que es un chiste bastante malo. Aunque pensándolo bien… por algo esta espada esta aquí, y que por alguna razón ya la he visto antes en algún lugar, tanto en mis recuerdos de cuando era joven como de otra especie de memoria oculta dentro de mí.

-Hmph… que ridículo es esto, ¿Qué obtendré los poderes de un dios de la muerte con tan solo tocar esta espada? Muy original… Muy… MUY… ¡ORIGINAL! ¿En serio no se les ocurre algo tan estúpidamente cliché? La verdad es que esto me gano por querer ser algo mas, tener más que cualquier otra persona pueda tener… y que al final… el "castigo" divino que Dios me impuso me llevó a este lugar. Así que supongo que todo esto es una invención de mi jodida imaginación, que estoy postrado en una puta cama de hospital y en coma por quien putas sabe cuánto tiempo… y cuando despierte esto jamás pasó ni deberá de pasar… listo, he dicho, ¡caso cerrado! – dije con el sarcasmo reluciendo en toda mi cara, en serio que esto no es el infierno… es un puto juego de fantasía donde deberé de ser alguien que no soy en realidad, y que viviré miles de experiencias fantásticas y otra que otra mierda de esas…. Enserio que esto es ridículo, en verdad que lo es.

Decidiendo no seguir con esta estupidez decidí marcharme y buscar otra forma de salir… pero por alguna razón no podía moverme de donde estaba, todo mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, como si estuviera congelado en un tempano de hielo. En eso y sin que yo hiciera algo, mi mano derecha estaba moviéndose sola… ¡MOVIÉNDOSE SOLA CARAJO! Mi jodido cerebro no le había ordenado a mi mano moverse, y que por si fuera poco… estoy a punto de tomar esa espada extraña… la verdad es que intentaba resistirme, pero algo dentro de mi… muy en el fondo, me decía todo lo contrario, llámenme loco todo lo que quieran… pero que alguien extraño controle tu cuerpo desde adentro sin que puedas hacer algo… es aterrador ¿no lo creen ustedes?

Después de intentar resistirme… finalmente tomé la maldita espada con mi mano… y como si de un golpe en la cara se tratara… empezaron a correr miles y miles y miles de imágenes en mi cabeza… eran tantas que sentía que mi cabeza explotaría… solo podía agarrármela y gritar del dolor… pero a la vez que sentía que algo en mi cambiaba, no sabía que era ya que el dolor era incontrolable… solo quiero que termine para morir… otra vez.

…

Después de ser torturado por calculo yo 3 malditas horas… finalmente el dolor se iba, y podía pensar con claridad, pero que por alguna razón me sentía algo pesado, como si estuviera aplastado por miles de rocas, mientras que comienzo a abrir mis ojos, aun podía ver el lugar tan oscuro en donde estaba, no era de esperarse… y poco a poco el peso de mi cuerpo está desapareciendo, y del cual comienzo a moverme, aunque como dije antes…me siento diferente, siento mi cuerpo pero a la vez no, eso es muy raro e imposible de que suceda, pero así es.

\- "Rayos… esto es peor que tener una resaca de una noche completa" – me sorprendí al oír mi voz, había cambiado, era un poco más grave que antes, no tanto pero el cambio estaba allí, y fue allí que miré mis manos, pero lo que vi fue algo que no me esperaba ver.

Al alzar mis manos… podía ver que tenia partes de una armadura de plata con detalles en negro y en oro al igual que en la espada, en los ante brazos habían como unas especies de alas del mismo estilo… de hecho… tenia encima de mí una armadura completa… piernas, pecho, brazos, todo. Pero lo más resaltante eran las tres pares de alar que tenía atrás, era como un Arcángel o un Serafín. Pero eso no era lo único… mi cabello había crecido, era tan largo y era más oscuro que de costumbre… la verdad ya más de una vez me había dejado crecer mucho el cabello… pero esto era una locura, cualquier barbero que me viera le tomaría más de una hora en cortarme el cabello… pero por alguna razón le encuentro el estilo a esto junto con la armadura… y al ver la espada en mi mano… solo por curiosidad la desenfundé un poco… y en el reflejo del filo de esta… pude ver mi cara… era completamente diferente ahora, ahora en vez de ser un muchacho de 23 años… era aparentemente un hombre maduro, de al parecer unos tal vez 30 o 35 años de edad. La verdad es que la edad no me importa en lo absoluto… pero lo que sí, son mis ojos… estos eran de un azul profundo, uno que hasta con mi propia mirada congelaría un océano completamente. Era tan estoica y severa, que incluso diría que el personaje de Ulquiorra del anime Bleach se moriría del miedo con solo verme a los ojos.

En si… había cambiado completamente, ahora era un machote completamente… hipotéticamente hablando claro está, pero esto… por alguna razón ya había visto este rostro en algún lado… pero no puedo recordar en donde o cuando. Sin embargo algo me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que de mi cuerpo emanaba un aura roja como la sangre misma, mientras que la espada también, solo que esta era más intensa… y fue allí que alguien me habló de la nada.

\- **"Veo que finalmente la unión de espíritus terminó. Ahora que estamos completos ahora podemos hablar" **– escuché una voz… y tremenda sorpresa la mía fue que era mi propia voz… pero esta si era más gruesa y que enserio infundía respeto y miedo a la vez.

\- "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Quién fue el que me habló?" – pregunté a nadie en particular, pero mi propia voz como si fuera eco me respondió. Aterrador….

\- **"Cálmate mortal… agradece que tengamos algo en común, o sino tu alma se hubiera pulverizado con mi cosmos"** – dijo mi "otra voz" según puedo decirle, lo cual parecía que provenía de la propia espada, la cual al soltarla, esta se cubrió de esa energía roja otra vez, y comenzó a levitar por sí sola, mientras se ponía frente a mí.

-"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo una espada puede hablar?" – sorprendentemente estoy en total calma… esto por más extraño que sea, no me afecta en nada… es más, no siento ni miedo, ni felicidad, ni alegría, o asombro… no siento nada, es decir no soy tan frio que digamos… pero siento que mis emociones están como bloqueadas.

\- **"Una pregunta a la vez mortal… estas frente a un dios, y debes de respetarme como tu superior" **– dijo este ofendido… espera un momento… ¿acaba de decir que es un dios?

\- ¿Un dios? No te entiendo… ¿Qué intentas decirme? – dije comenzando a molestarme, al menos esa emoción si puedo sentirla.

\- **"Dije que te relajes, todas las respuestas que buscas vendrán en su momento. Ahora quiero que me escuches muy bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez, y que a su vez esto debe solo quedar entre nosotros" **– dijo el "dios" con autoridad… la verdad me vale un pito quien sea… quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

\- "Escúcheme… "su altísima" ya he pasado por cosas sumamente raras últimamente, y la verdad ya estoy harto de no saber que está sucediendo, así que o me dice que mierdas está pasando aquí… o haré que te conviertas en una simple piltrafa de metal inservible, así que comienza a cantar antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo… - le dije mirando la espada con suma seriedad… la verdad es que mi actitud siempre ha sido muy explosiva, y más si alguien quiere fastidiarme, así que si este dios intenta amenazarme o intimidarme… pues ni crea que lo conseguirá.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo… la verdad ya estaba comenzando a molestarme, si esta extraña espada no me decía lo que quería saber, entonces tendría que arrancársela pedazo por pedazo, hasta que ese supuesto dios se manifieste y me diga lo que sucede conmigo y del por qué de mi cambio.

\- **"jhm jhm jhm… ahora lo veo… tu actitud es casi exacta a la mía, tengo muy poca paciencia para cosas como estas. Me empiezas a agradar un poco mortal, en verdad"** –

\- "En primer lugar eso me vale un cu… soy poco paciente cuando alguien intenta pasarse de listo conmigo, y en segunda… deja de decirme mortal, cada vez que te oigo decirlo más ganas me dan de partirte la puta cara… y para que sepas mi nombre es…" – antes de que continuara, el me interrumpió.

\- **"Ya sé quién eres… ya que tu y yo somos ahora un mismo ser, y conozco todo lo que has vivido y lo que has hecho… y como un dios debo decirte que eso que has hecho es un motivo de un castigo divino, y de un juicio, nadie puede ser alguien más que un mortal y creer llegar a ser un dios" **– dijo el dios con tono de reproche y de molestia… eso es algo que por ahora quisiera olvidar.

\- "Eso no es tu incumbencia… es mi vida, y además… solo hay un Dios para mí y él es el único que tiene el derecho de juzgarme y hacer con mi alma sucia lo que se le venga en gana, aunque desde un principio ya sabía dónde iba a terminar cuando muriera, y eme aquí" – le dije lo más obvio, y afirmándole que a pesar que sea un dios de quien sabe que mitología… solo hay un Dios para mi, y el cual aunque le he defraudado tantas veces, me ha mantenido vivo hasta la fecha para un propósito… y creo que "este"… es ese propósito.

-** "Ya veo… a pesar de creer en él, no eres de sus mejores siervos… ¿no te lo han dicho? Pero en fin, ya basta de esta charla sin sentido, ahora pasaré a lo que importa aquí, así que más vale que prestes la debida atención ya que no lo volveré a repetir" **– dijo el dios con voz calmada pero seria.

-"Pues ya era hora… ya casi llevamos una hora hablando y no me has dicho nada del por qué estoy aquí. Así que adelante… soy todo oídos" – le respondí sin querer darle más vueltas a la sopa e ir al punto del tema.

\- **"Muy bien… para empezar me presentaré. Soy el rey del inframundo y soberano de cada alma que llegue a las profundidades de mis dominios… yo soy Hades, gobernante absoluto de los espíritus y de la muerte misma" **– dijo con tono de orgullo, pero yo…

-"¿Hades? ¿Hermano de Zeus y Poseidón?" – dije con los brazos cruzados y claramente confundido… ¿no debía de recibirme en el infierno el diablo? Se habrá dormido ¿o que carajos?

\- **"Así es… soy el hermano menor del "gran" Zeus y Poseidón el rey de los océanos… **\- dijo, pero en donde dijo "gran" le note un toque de odio a ese nombre, algo me dice que esto es algo muy personal del porque estoy aquí, de eso no me cabe duda.

-"Muy bien… así que eres Hades el dios de la muerte, eso ya lo tengo claro… ahora quiero saber el por qué estoy aquí. – le dije con impaciencia, la verdad es que ya esta conversación se está volviendo ridículamente aburrida y muy molesta también.

\- **"Hmph… que poca mecha tienes en verdad. En fin… dejaré esto por ahora quizás nos conozcamos mejor en otro momento. Para hacer más rápido la explicación, entiendes bien lo que es la reencarnación en otra vida después de la muerte, ¿verdad?" **– me preguntó retóricamente el dios, en parte conozco algo sobre eso.

-"Algo… lo único que entiendo es que alguien renace pero en otro cuerpo y con otros recuerdos de la anterior vida que llevaba el nuevo portador, y solo muy pocos pueden recordar su anterior vida, esa es más o menos la idea que tengo sobre eso… ¿pero a qué quieres llegar con eso? – le pregunté confundido, aunque tengo una leve sospecha de algo que me está llegando a la mente… sinceramente con los acertijos no soy bueno… pero solo por pura suerte puedo resolver uno fácilmente.

\- **"Bueno… en parte tienes razón, pero eso es mucho más allá de lo que tu mente no podría comprender. Pero volviendo al tema… los mortales son los que tienen más capacidades de poder reencarnar en una nueva existencia, en cambio un dios como yo u otro de cualquier mitología nunca podría hacerlo por más que lo intentara. A lo que quiero llegar es… que yo pude encontrar esa forma, y es por eso que estas aquí. Tú eres el resultado del experimento con el cual he trabajado por eones, desde la era del mito para ser precisos. Lo hice en caso de que la titano-maquia en contra de los titanes resultáramos derrotados. Pero no fue necesario, después de que mi hermano Zeus derrotara a nuestro padre Cronos, las fuerzas de los titanes disminuyeron y así conseguimos la victoria. Pero nunca dejé ese proyecto ya que en cualquier caso puede y que lo necesitara más adelante… lo cual ya has de deducir es él porque estoy en tu cuerpo ahora" **– al decir eso… mi sangre se me heló… claro que entendí lo último que estaba diciendo.

-¡MOMENTO!... me estas queriendo decir… que yo… - no encuentro las palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no puedo creerlo.

-** "¿Lo captaste verdad? Estás en lo correcto, tú… eres mi reencarnación. En pocas palabras eres nadie más que el rey del inframundo caminando entre los mortales. De seguro te preguntaras como es que veías espíritus y fantasmas antes, ¿no es así? **– me preguntó, y yo… no sabía cómo reaccionar por eso.

Y no era mentira, algunos me creían un médium por poder ver espíritus de gente muerta, y cosa que al principio me asustaba cuando era niño, pero después de los años ya ni le prestaba atención a eso ya que era como respirar para mí, pero ahora lo entiendo, lo entiendo mejor ahora.

\- **"Apuesto a que esto de cuesta creerlo, pero no te culpo, ningún mortal tiene la gran dicha de ser la representación de una deidad, y más si uno es quien puede controlar la vida misma. Pero antes de que me preguntes como es que te sucedió esto, te contaré lo que sucedió hace mas de 2000 años atrás" –**

\- "Algo me dice que pasaré toda una eternidad escuchando una historia de 2000 años" – dije de forma cansada en mis pensamientos.

\- **"Te escuché, ¿sabes?" – **me dijo el dios con molestia… mierda se me olvido ese detallito.

\- Ya olvídalo. Ahora sí, cuenta tu historia, pero preferiría que la resumieras para no hacer esto tan largo – le dije de forma simple, no tiene que darme tantos detalles de su vida.

\- **"Bien… te resumiré todo, pero más vale que pongas atención, ¿quedé claro?" –**

\- Como el cristal… -

\- **"De acuerdo… todo comenzó después de la guerra que tuvimos Athena y yo, luego de que ella junto a sus santos me encerraran en los campos elíseos, fue allí que mi calvario comenzó.**

**POV-Hades. Lugar: Los campos Elíseos. Hace 2000 años antes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de tener una severa pelea con Athena por la custodia del mundo… entre ella y sus poderosos santos lograron derrotarme, Hipnos y Thanatos fueron derrotados por unos simples soldados de Athena… los cuales tienen habilidades únicas y que nunca conocían lo que era la derrota. En cuanto a mi hermana Pandora… no sé nada desde que el muro de los lamentos cayó a manos de Athena. Y en cuanto a ella y yo… nosotros tuvimos una pelea bastante reñida, y a pesar de que yo era superior en poder absoluto… eso no fue suficiente contra el poder del valor de ella y de sus tropas de santos. Finalmente tras un último ataque… caí derrotado de manera humillante. Pero Athena no me mató… ya que ella sabía que si yo moría, el Hades se derrumbaría y provocaría serias catástrofes en el mundo terrenal. Pero en cambio… decidió sellarme aquí en los campos elíseos, donde ahora solo estoy solo yo… sin mis espectros, sin mis jueces… ¡sin nada! Estoy aquí humillado mirando el cielo de este paraíso que yo mismo cree para las almas puras y que nunca cometieron ningún tipo de maldad en su vida. Admito que este lugar es muy hermoso… pero es triste y deprimente si lo miras de otra forma. No hay nadie aquí… nada. Y eso es lo espantoso, no hay nada aquí, y yo estoy condenado a estar aislado por toda la eternidad a este "paraíso infernal".

"**Tal vez… tal vez esto es lo que me gané al final… y la propia Athena me lo advirtió… "mi propia codicia sería mi propia prisión". Y ahora… heme aquí…."**

Creo que admito que… tiene razón. Fui un completo estúpido, me deje segar por mi estúpido capricho de querer alzarme contra mi hermano… el "gran" Zeus. Lo único que deseaba era que después de tantos tiempo… de eones que han pasado, al menos solo quería tener una oportunidad de ser un dios que sea visto como una forma de autoridad… y de pesadilla ni miedo. Y al final todo ese esfuerzo, todo lo que tuve que sacrificar, tantos soldados y espectros, incluso mi hermana Pandora estuvo en riesgo por mi culpa. Creo que es justo que me quede aquí… esto será mi castigo… mi penitencia… y mi sufragio.

Lo único que poseo ahora es mi espada… una de las armas de guerra más poderosas entre los dioses… claro estando debajo del rayo de mi hermano Zeus… y ahora la lanza de la victoria de Athena… con la cual pudo derrotarme. La verdad que me veo mediocre al estar debajo de una de las hijas de mi hermano, y que sé que esto no pasará desapercibido por el Olimpo… y que ahora han de estarse burlando de mi por mi fracaso, además de que perdiera contra una simple niña… eso lo vuelve aun más humillante. Maldita sea… maldigo el haberme confiado, Athena es igual que mi hermano… siempre benevolente en batalla, además de hacer relucir su titulo de diosa de la sabiduría… así como mi hermano. Y de solo pensar más en el estando en la sima y yo en una estúpida zanja… solo mas aviva el odio que le tengo.

\- "**¡Gran señor Hades!" **– fue allí que alguien me llamó… y al mirar en la dirección de donde venia esa voz, vi a una persona allí, de la cual… reconozco quien era.

Se trataba de un muchacho de al menos unos 28 años, de cabellera gris cenizo… ojos plateados al igual que los de Zeus… vestía una armadura la cual era de un color blanco grisáceo, la cual brillaba como si fuera una estrella, y con algunos detalles en dorado. En su espalda resaltaban 4 alas iguales a las de mi armadura… en el peto tenía varios grabados de rayos, dando entender que es alguien del ejército de mi hermano, sus piernas eran cubiertas completamente por armadura… en sus brazos solo los antebrazos estaban cubiertos, y en su frente había la marca de una estrella de 5 puntas, la cual decía que era un soldado de rango superior… ya que Zeus solo marca así a los que sean dignos de ser sus generales.

"**¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? Según veo yo… eres uno de los soldados celestiales de mi hermano" **– le pregunté de manera seria… no hace mucho tiempo que acabé mi batalla con Athena… y ya no tengo nada de fuerzas como para pelear otra vez.

"Lamento mi intromisión. Me presentaré… soy Alterión… primer general de las tropas de platino al servicio del gran Zeus"– se presentó el joven conocido como Arlerión, y estaba en lo correcto de que era uno de los generales de mi hermano.

"**Ya veo… ahora me dirás ¿Qué buscas aquí? Aquí no hay nada, y como vez, una guerra no hace mucho que se dio en este lugar. Así que ¿Qué hace un guerrero de mi hermano en este lugar?" **– le pregunté de manera amenazante… algo me dice que Zeus me quiere muerto… de seguro por mi intento de dominación.

"Nohe venido a pelear con usted, señor Hades. Solo vine para darle un mensaje a usted, de parte de mi señor… el gran Zeus"–

"**¿Un mensaje de mi hermano para mí? ¡Jah! ¿Y qué demonios quiere conmigo? Bien pudo haber venido el mismo y decírmelo, pero que mande a uno de sus estúpidos perros… eso es muy arrogante de su parte" **– le dije con burla, claro que este caballero se ofendió por eso, pero eso poco me importa, además de que si Zeus quiere algo de mí, pues que venga el mismo y me confronte.

"Lo que el gran Zeus desea es hacerle un juicio ante toda la corte de los olímpicos, ya que usted ha tentado a la vida de los mortales. Además de haber asesinado al hijo de Poseidón" – al decir eso… solo solté una carcajada, aunque no fue mucho ya que me encuentro debilitado.

"**¡JAJAJAJAJA! Por favor… que haya intentado dominar a los mortales de eso si lo acepto… pero ¿yo asesinar al hijo de mi hermano? Jajajaja… déjame decirte algo soldado. Primero; ni siquiera era su hijo, el simplemente lo adoptó, pero de quien lo asesinara es desconocido incluso para mi, así que confórmate con que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Y segundo; no estás en derecho de ordenarme algo… Yo soy Hades, gobernante del inframundo, quien rige sobre cada alma que cae al rio Estigia y nadan en la agonía hasta mi presencia. Y tú simplemente eres un soldadito inepto que sigue a un idiota que se cree superior que cualquier deidad que existe, cuando en realidad no lo es. **– escupí con odio y veneno, Zeus siempre fue así de petulante y creyéndose el centro del mundo… aun sabiendo que solo hay un dios que creo todo… nosotros solo somos copias baratas de él… Yo he aceptado que hay quienes son superiores a nosotros, lo queramos o no.

"No le permitiré que hable así de mi señor… no me obligue a lastimarlo más de lo que ya esta, señor Hades" – dijo con claro enojo… es un pobre ciego estúpido… Zeus, no es alguien que pueda controlar el universo a su antojo, y hasta el mismo lo sabe.

"**jajajaja… Lamento matar tus adoraciones, pero el "gran" Zeus… ¡no es más que una simple burla para el universo mismo!" **–

"_[¡Trueno Imperial!]"_

Fue allí que ese guerrero me atacó… cargando su mano derecha de una energía color azul con rayos eléctricos, y aunque pude retenerlo con mi espada… ¡el ataque logró lastimarme! Mi espada salió volando y terminó clavándose en el pecho de una estatua… cerca del templo donde Hipnos junto con Thanatos regía en este lugar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que terminó destruyendo completamente mi Surplice ("armadura") y terminé con heridas aun peores que las que sufrí en mi batalla contra Athena. Estoy casi al borde de la muerte.

Estaba en el suelo… sin fuerza alguna para siquiera levantarme… estaba completamente acabado. Esto es más que humillante, yo soy el dios de la muerte y del inframundo… ¿y así es como terminé? Humillado y demacrado. Es por eso que nunca me ha gustado pelear, la violencia siempre saca el lado más espantoso de cualquiera… incluido yo. Pero mi odio por Zeus es tal que haría todo por tenerlo a mis pies, y que me diga que yo soy el superior ahora y de paso hacerles entender a los humanos de quienes son sus superiores, y que sus deseos de ser como nosotros los dioses son solo ilusiones vagas de su propia vanidad…. Al final, yo terminé siendo derrotado y humillado por simples humanos al servicio de mi hermano y a uno de sus hijos. No puede haber humillación más grande para un dios que esto.

"Usted me obligó, señor Hades… nadie insulta al gran Zeus en mi presencia" – dijo de forma fría y con sumo enojo… que estúpido… - Intenté ser razonable y no intentar llegar a ser hostil, pero debido a sus blasfemias y contradicciones hacia el gran Zeus, me temo que solo me queda usar la fuerza para que venga conmigo, y así que mi señor le dé imparta su merecida condena por alzarse contra los olímpicos" – fue allí que volvió a cargar su poder en sus manos… esta vez intentaría llevarme a la fuerza, incluso si estoy en lo último que tengo de vida ahora.

No… no lo permitiré, no me humillarán más de lo que ya lo estoy… así que esto es lo único que puedo hacer… mi cuerpo mitológico quizás desaparezca para siempre… pero al menos podré salvar lo único que queda del Hades… mientras yo siga existiendo, no importa que que mundo u universo que exista… el inframundo siempre existirá, así que una vez que recupere mi poder otra vez… esta vez me vengaré de todos. En especial de Zeus, ¡PAGARÁ POR HABERME TRAICIONADO DE ESTA FORMA! ¡Todos en el Olimpo caerán! Todos menos unas… Afrodita y Athena, la primera por ser quien a pesar de ser sierva de Zeus, ella es la única que no me ha visto como alguien malvado… si no, ella me ha dicho que solo soy alguien que no desea algo más que solo ver muerte. Aunque jamás he comprendido lo que me ha querido decir, debo decir que ella es la única de los Olímpicos que me ha comprendido al menos una vez. Y finalmente está Athena… ella me ha demostrado que siendo alguien que desea hacer que los humanos solo vean a quien creen que es un dios verdadero y absoluto, aquel al que temieran y le sirvieran por toda la eternidad. Al final… mi ego y mi sed de ser algo más que solo ser alguien temido por ser el que provoca la muerte y alguien que en historias siempre es tratado como escoria del universo. Al final ella me hizo entender… que si destruía lo que alguna vez forjé con mis hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón… al final sería nada… la absoluta nada. Y ahora… ¡en la nada me convertiré! Y regresaré de ella, mas fuerte, y esta vez… con una nueva meta…. Y esa es ser superior que mi hermano, Zeus. Y que todos y cada uno vean que no soy alguien a quien deban de subestimar otra vez.

Con las fuerza que aun me quedaban… me arrastraba tal cual un maldito insecto, intentando escapar de algún depredador… mientras que me acercaba lentamente a aquella estatua donde estaba mi espada… solo con ella podría hacer lo último que haría para sobrevivir… y eso era auto-borrarme, pero no sin antes… dejar algo atrás… algo tan pequeño que… ni Zeus, ni nadie de los Olímpicos harán nada, ya que eso sería un ultraje para ellos. En especial para Zeus, quien es el que si valora más la vida de los humanos.

"Ya no se resista Hades… su destino ya está marcado, no hay mas nada para usted aquí" – dijo ese guerrero con seriedad, mientras se acercaba a mí, y yo ya casi llegaba hacia la estatua.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca… solo comencé a reunir lo único que me quedaba de mí poder… mientras que le dije unas últimas cosas a ese guerrero.

"**jeje… jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Dices que mi destino está marcado? ¿Y por quien, Zeus, Poseidón, Apolo? Jajaja, por supuesto que no… esto no se acaba hasta que yo muera… y sabes que si eso pasa… el inframundo se destruirá y el mundo humano se volverá un caos. Así que… mi destino… ¡yo mismo me lo he sellado!" **

Dicho eso lancé mi último ataque contra ese guerrero pero no era para lastimarlo, tenía otra cosa en mente. Con mi cosmo-energía atraje mi espada a mi mano derecha… y entonces… solo me quedaba hacer una cosa ahora.

El ataque que le arrojé al caballero santo lo deshizo con suma facilidad, pero la mirada de este pasó a la sorpresa y al horror por ver lo que intentaría hacer.

"N-No se atreva… ¡¿planea destruir la tierra completamente?!" – me gritó con preocupación y hasta molestia por lo que planeaba… yo solo le sonreí con burla…

"**jajaja… no, no planeo… destruir la tierra… eso solo lo harán todos ustedes intentando buscarme. **_**[¡Soul Rip!]"**_

Fue allí que sin dudar ni un segundo… ¡me clave mi propia espada en mi cuerpo! Mientras que sentía que… mi alma se hacía pedazos con mi último movimiento, pero solo… solo un pedazo de ella, se ocultó dentro de la estatua que estaba justamente detrás de mí. Una vez que las cosas hayan pasado, esta buscara a un huésped en donde residir, mientras que tanto yo como mi espada… nos volvemos nada… y allí es a donde iré. A la nada.

"¡NOOO! ¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO?! ¡A CONDENADO AL MUNDO ENTERO!" – rugió con desesperación el caballero, mientras que el lugar comenzó a temblar, mientras que las pocas edificaciones se venían abajo… yo solo me reí.

"**jajajajajaja… esto es lo que se ganan por desafiarme… si tan solo… Zeus… se hubiera presentado… esto nunca pasaría. Ahora… prepárense… porque aunque yo desaparezca… mi presencia siempre los perseguirá, y cuando me vengué de ustedes… Ahora sabrán quien debe ser superior… a quien…"**

Solo… solo sentía que mi cuerpo se hacía polvo… y antes que nada… destruí mi espada… ya que… aunque esta también desaparezca… el espíritu de ella… debe quedarse aquí, con lo único de los vestigios de mi alma… solo así el inframundo se mantendrá en pie… mientras que… yo… desapareceré… para siempre…. Jeje… no puedo simplemente más que burlarme de mi mismo… y ver que tan bajo he llegado… y todo por tu culpa… ¡todo esto es por ti! ¡ZEEEEEEUUUUUUUUZ!

**-Fin del flashback-**

**[Finalmente… desaparecí de la existencia, pero no completamente. Mi espada se volvió un espectro, el cual permanece sellado en los campos elíseos ya que Athena sello mi alma junto conmigo. Así que aunque mi cuerpo desapareciera, mi alma seguiría… y solo así, el Hades no se derrumbaría, y el caos nunca se desataría en el mundo humano. Mientras que ese pequeño fragmento de mi alma quedó encerrado en aquella estatua… y solo esperó el momento oportuno para salir, y así… encontrar a alguien que tuviera algo de mí en ese portador. ¿Y tú qué crees?]**

"Yo… yo fui al que eligió" – dije sin creer lo que escuché… ahora todo tiene sentido para mí. Cuando comenzaba a crecer, maduraba de una manera anormal… en mi juventud tenía más fuerza y otras cualidades más… cosa que hacía que todos me tacharan de raro o retrasado. Y allí era cuando comenzaba a ver espíritus, tanto de gente muerta antes como de ahora… y a las que llegaban a morir también. Y aunque recibiera tantos molestias y burlas… nunca quise confrontarlas ya que para mí no valían la pena. Eso… eso solo me… me volvía como él.

**[¿Lo entiendes ahora? De los muchos anfitriones que he llegado a usar… tu eres quien es más parecido a mí, sin siquiera ser aconsejado o poseído por mí. Tú… eres el recipiente perfecto, mi nuevo y re-fortalecido cuerpo. Solo que al ser un humano, no obtendrás todos mis poderes, solo a menos de que mueras. Y yo tome tu cuerpo, y así resurja otra vez] **\- ¡DESGRACIADO INFELIZ, SOLO ESO SOY PARA TI, UN MALDITO HUEVO PARA DESPUÉS DE INCUBARTE SALGAS DEL CASCARON!

"¡maldito imbécil! No creas que te permitiré que uses mi cuerpo para lo que te plazca. ¡Eso solo lo harás si haces que mi propia alma se haga polvo!"

**[Jejeje, eso no lo decides tú, este es el destino al cual tú ya estabas destinado, así que lo quieras o no… tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece]**

No queriendo escucharlo más… solo tomé la espada con claras intenciones de suicidarme… pero luego el me detuvo.

**[Es inútil que intentes matarte… en primer lugar ya estás muerto, y en segundo, solo la espada funcionará si eres un digno dios con el poder suficiente para blandirla, claro que podrás usarla, pero no a su máximo. Así que todo lo que hagas es completamente inútil] **– dijo con malicia… grrr… bastardo, lo tenía todo planeado con ningún margen de error.

"Escúchame… y que esto de quede en claro. Yo no te serviré como si fuera un esclavo o un jodido títere, solo hay un dios al cual yo si seguiré siempre, y aunque mi alma se haga pedazos… No temeré a desaparecer del universo, seguiré en pie aunque me prohíbas hacerlo"

No recibí respuesta de su parte… y eso es lo que pasará, aunque este pueda hacerme poner de rodillas con solo subyugarme de forma espiritual… no dejaré que haga lo que quiera, tal vez esto sea algo parecido a al maldito Naruto, pero mantendré a este dios caído en mi hasta que muera… o lo que me pase primero.

"**jejeje… jajajaja… ¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ese es el espíritu mortal… siempre creen que ellos pueden incluso contra divinidades, en serio que todos los humanos son patéticos" **– dijo con sumo descaro, cosa que me hace enojar aun mas… pero… - **"Tú eres uno bastante peculiar. No sé como describirlo con palabras, pero siento que tú eres alguien al cual, si yo fuera mi hermano Zeus, vería que tienes mucho potencial para ser un guerrero, y eso creo que lo veo también" **– dijo con algo de desdén, yo simplemente no dije nada, eso no me lo esperaba, y por segunda vez estoy sorprendido.

"No sé si sentirme alagado, o creer que enserio eres alguien muy difícil de comprender" – le dije entre sarcástico y dudoso, no me esperaba que alguien como el dios de la muerte, Hades… fuera así. Quizás entre esa regla de que nada es como se pinta en verdad.

"**Creéme mortal… estoy seguro que llegarás a ser algo mucho más grande que solo ser un portador, tal vez si las cosas fueran distintas, te hubiera escogido como a uno de mis jueces, tienes el valor y la determinación para incluso contrariar a un dios. Sin duda ahora veo que no eres un inútil después de todo"**

"Primero… deja de decirme mortal, si tu estas en mi cuerpo, prácticamente eren uno también. Y en segundo; iría contra Dios todopoderoso y quien deidad exista si este solo es un maldito hijo de puta que no sabe apreciar lo que los humanos podemos llegar a ser.

"…" – se quedó callado por un segundo, hasta que después comenzó a hablar otra vez. – **"Dejemos de lado toda esta tonta discusión para otro momento. Ahora… ya que estamos en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, solo necesitamos un camino que nos lleve a algún lugar, pero que no será la tierra, ya que tanto tu como yo hemos perdido nuestros cuerpos, no podremos regresar. Así que solo queda ir a otro lugar… otra realidad alterna o algún lugar del universo mismo"**

"¿Podrías hablar en español, por favor?"

"**Ufff… hablo de que es mejor irnos a otro lugar, lejos de la humanidad que conocemos, y refugiarnos en otro lugar donde nadie sepa de nosotros. O al menos instalarnos donde podamos comenzar de nuevo."**

"¿Pero a donde quieres que valla? No hay absolutamente nada aquí, ni una luz siquiera. ¿Cómo esperas de que salgamos de aquí?" – le cuestioné con irritación, aquí no hay nada ni nadie, nunca podremos salir, ni aunque tardemos miles de años en hacerlo.

"**Relájate chico… ya tengo una solución para eso. Solo mira a tu izquierda y camina unos metros, allí estará alguien que nos puede sacar de aquí."**

La verdad estaba dudando de que en serio pensara que podríamos salir, además de decir que… "alguien" nos va a ayudar. La verdad no sé qué hacer, pero si esa es la única oportunidad de al menos ver la luz del sol una vez más… entonces me arriesgaré, después de todo estoy muerto, no puedo perder ya nada con intentarlo al menos.

…

Luego de caminar con el supuesto rumbo que me dijo Hades, recorrí los metros que me dijo que caminara… pero ¡oh sorpresa!, ¡NO HAY NADA AQUÍ!

"En serio que no tienes ni la menor idea de donde estamos. Pues si no lo has notado… ¡NO HAY NI UNA MIERDA POR LOS ALREDEDORES!" – le grité con extremo enojo… solo estamos haciendo el ridículo intentando buscar una salida a aun lugar donde no existe absolutamente nada.

"**Ya cálmate, estas fastidiándome con tus lloriqueos. Bueno… ahora solo tienes que elevar tu cosmos lo mas que puedas, y entonces el aparecerá y nos sacará de aquí"**

"¿Wath? Óyeme… lo primero es que no sé cómo puedo usar mi "poder" si apenas tengo este cuerpo recientemente. Y segundo, ¿de quién carajos hablas?"

"**Agh, ¡deja eso ahora y hazlo ya! Solo concéntrate, siente dentro de ti como si un universo dentro de ti existiera, y ahora hazlo explotar… como si tú mismo crearas el Big Bang a tu propia voluntad. Y de quien nos ayudará, es alguien a quien no he vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo, y que es el único que puede sacarnos de aquí"**

Decidí dejar de cuestionar y acatar lo que dijo, la verdad aun así dudo que esto funcione, pero si ya me metí en esto entonces yo mismo deberé de salir.

Al hacer lo primero, cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Veía todo tan oscuro… tan negro… tan vacío. Pero luego vi una luz… una luz color roja, era tan pequeño como una estrella. Entonces concentrándome más… deseaba que esa pequeña estrella se volviera un universo… y entonces… esa pequeña estrella empezó a iluminar con más intensidad el espacio vacío… hasta que finalmente explotó, mandando partículas y mas estrellas a todas direcciones, y entonces… allí lo sentí.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, podía ver como una energía color roja, como si fuera la sangre me rodeaba… podía sentirlo… podía sentir el poder que se desbordaba de mi cuerpo… y debo decir que es… fascinante.

"**Los humanos siempre buscan el poder, pero lo que no comprenden es que el poder no es riquezas o tener muchos lugares conquistados o comprados… el verdadero poder lo tienen en su interior, pero son tan brutos que no lo encuentran por ellos mismos"**

Yo me sentía extasiado y asombrado… tal vez no era mucho, pero sin duda esto se sentía increíble… ¿acaso ese es poder de un dios? Lógico… tratándose de alguien como el rey del inframundo… esto es algo embriagador, pero también es horrible, a pesar de sentirme bien con esto, no dejaré que esto se me suba a la cabeza… el poder otorgado es fácil de ser quitado también, así que deberé de saber cómo usarlo de manera inteligente.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que se acercaba, no podía ver que era… pero era enorme de eso sí, ya que el temblor bajo mis pies me lo dice, y que va incrementándose a cada segundo.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"**Eso… es nuestro camino fuera de aquí" **– por alguna razón no me gustó eso que dijo.

No tuve tiempo para pensar otra vez, ya que los temblores, se hicieron más fuertes, y fue que en medio de la oscuridad del lugar… pude ver algo, no sabría con certeza que es en realidad, pero es como un gigante, tiene ojos rojos, un par de alas demoníacas en su espalda, y lo que parecen ser cuernos sobre su cabeza. Era simplemente inmenso, cosa que me lleno de escalofríos… ¡nunca había visto a un gigante así! Y de la forma que me miraba me decía que lo siguiente me dolería.

**(¡Tú…! Tienes un poder despreciablemente horrible, y al sentirlo solo me hace enfurecer. ¡Así que solo desaparece de mi vista, semi-dios!) **– gritó muy molesto el coloso… y eso solo me heló la sangre.

"**Prepárate porque sentiremos una sacudida, y luego habremos salido de aquí" **– dijo de manera tranquila, ¡¿pero cómo se le ocurre decir algo como eso en este momento?!

**(¡RRUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!) **– exclamó el demonio, mientras que veía que alzando uno de sus gigantescos puños, iba a golpearme.

Yo quedé paralizado… lo único que pude ver fue algo azul acercarse a mí, luego sentir como si una ola del mar me golpeara con fuerza y me mandara lejos… y finalmente… solo oscuridad.

…

**-Narración en tercera persona.-**

Se podía ver que oculto en las nubes, se hallaba un imponente palacio hecho de mármol y oro, y en medio de lo que parecía un salón principal con 12 sillas en total, cada una hechas a base de oro y otras cosas, y con lo que parecía ser grabados de nombres en griego, mientras que 11 de los tronos allí rodeaban de forma oval a una más grande que todas las allí presentes, y en ese estaban dos sujetos conversando de algo importante.

\- Padre… es imposible que el cosmo de Hades haya desaparecido sin explicación aparente, como si solo se hubiera desvanecido y aun después de tanto tiempo aun no hay nada de su paradero – dijo un hombre de cabello pelirrojo que parecía ser como el fuego, con una diadema de oro adornando su frente, vestía una túnica completa de color purpura oscuro, cubierta con una gran capa blanca que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, tenía un cinturón dorado en su cintura, es sus antebrazos tenia protectores de una armadura hecha de oro, en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo con lo que parecía ser un sol en la parte alta. A simple vista parecía ser un hombre joven de al menos 25 años, su piel era clara y fina, y sus ojos eran azules profundos, los cuales demostraban una frialdad que cualquiera podía sentirse intimidado ante su presencia. Este sujeto estaba frente al trono más grande, y en este estaba sentado alguien, el cual parecía ser el líder del lugar

\- Lo sé Apolo… Hades ha desaparecido de este mundo desde ya hace mucho tiempo, no tengo idea de adonde se fue, pero algo me dice que no se fue solo – dijo una voz de forma tranquila, pero que a su vez imponía autoridad, y que era la persona que estaba sentada en aquel trono.

\- Eso es un problema, si se llevó a ese mortal, entonces tiene más posibilidades de regresar, y esta vez volver más fuerte que antes he intentar destruirnos a todos, debimos matar al muchacho cuando teníamos la oportunidad – dijo el ahora conocido dios griego del sol, Apolo, el cual miraba de forma seria a quien sería su padre, pero este ni se inmuta ante sus exigencias.

\- Conozco muy bien a Hades, después de maldecirse a si mismo usando su propia espada no creo que tenga las fuerzas necesarias para volver, pero de que dejara que una pequeña parte de su alma fuera a parar a un simple mortal, eso sí es un problema, pero para entonces debemos de encontrarlos y detenerlos, y no solo eso, cualquiera que esté bajo su influencia también pueden resultar ser un problema. Así que dile a tu hermano Ares y a tu hermana Artemisa que desplieguen sus batallones, que busquen algún indicio de donde puede haberse ido mi hermano, y también dile a Poseidón que se mantenga en alerta en caso de que vuelva a aparecer. – dijo finalmente el hombre sentado en el trono con tono de mando, pero aun manteniendo su serena calma, mientras que Apolo solo hizo una reverencia.

\- Como ordenes, padre… - dijo para después retirarse y cumplir con el encargo que este hombre le había dado, mientras que al quedarse solo, este se hunde en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hades… hermano. Esto no debía de acabar así… pero tú solo te buscaste tu destrucción por tu codicia y tu falta de sentido al ver a los humanos como simples estorbos. Y Athena también te lo advirtió. Ahora debes de pagar por revelarte contra los tuyos, y todos aquellos que lleguen a servirte también merecen ser castigados, tal fue el caso de tu esposa Perséfone, a Hipnos y a Thanatos, a tu hermana Pandora y al resto de tu ejército. Por más que me duela el hacer esto, no tengo más que ponerte fin, así como a nuestro padre. Espero y que al menos me perdones por nunca haberte comprendido hermano mío, pude arreglar las cosas con Poseidón, pero lastimosamente en tu caso no fue así. Pero ahora es tarde, te has rebelado contra el Olimpo, y yo como su rey no puedo dejar que tanto los dioses como los mortales sufran por nuestra eterna guerra, así que no tengo otra alternativa más que eliminarte, hermano. –

Esas eran las palabras del hombre en el trono, el cual miraba al techo del lugar mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas de tristeza. Lo único que se podía notar de este hombre era su largo cabello blanco y que con el brillo parecía ser como la plata pura, sus ojos plateados los cuales eran tan profundos que podrían congelar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo, pero su vista reflejaba paz y quietud como ninguno tendría, y en su frente tenía una especie de estrella de 8 puntas como una marca de nacimiento. Se veía que en serio no quería matar a su propio hermano, pero si resultaba una amenaza para él y el Olimpo y mas para los mortales, entonces no tenia mas remedio de destruirlo, pero esta vez… él lo haría por sus propias manos, una vez lo encuentre a él, y al chico el cual tiene parte de su poder.

…


	2. Un nuevo camino a seguir

**Hola… aquí esta otro cap de este fic. Antes de comenzar, les diré que el único cambio que haré ahora a la historia… y será que el prota conserve su apariencia de un muchacho de 23 años, ya que hacerlo más maduro no creo que funcione para lo que quiero hacer. Además considerando que en Saint Seiya, Shun y Alone solo tuvieron ligeros cambios cuando fueron poseídos por Hades, pero seguían siendo iguales. Así que así lo haré, para que vaya acorde con lo que quiero hacer. Bueno… eso es lo que quería aclarar, así que solo les dejaré con el cap. Disfrútenlo. ;)**

…

**-Narración en primera persona-**

Ugh, ¿Qué pasó? Siento como si una bola demoledora me hubiera golpeado. Lo último que recuerdo fue que morí, desperté en un infierno vacío, y encontré la espada de un dios… luego mi apariencia cambio seguido de que ese supuesto dios decía ser Hades, dios del inframundo y de la muerte de la mitología griega, luego me dijo de que yo era su reencarnación y ahora soy una especie de semi-dios incondicional o algo por el estilo.

Luego… ¡mierda! Solo recuerdo que una especie de demonio gigante y azul apareció, y el cual se molesto con verme, y solo pude ver un enorme puño a punto de golpearme… y después… nada. Solo oscuridad fue el resto de la historia y hasta ahí. Por lo menos todo fue un tonto sueño… y que nada de eso fue…

"**Claro que no fue un sueño idiota… todo eso fue la absoluta realidad"**

"¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡¿Qué mierda?!" - ¡no fue un puto sueño, TODO ESO FUE JODIDAMENTE REAL!

"**Relájate… y mantén la calma. Claro que no fue un sueño, ni siquiera Hypnos haría algo tan detallado como eso con sus técnicas ilusorias. Pero dejando eso de lado, ya era hora de que despertaras"** – me reclamó Hades con molestia.

"¿Discúlpame? En primer lugar… tu tuviste la culpa, hiciste que ese golem, demonio o que mierdas fuera por poco y me mata de un golpe, y segundo; si tanto te molestaba de que no despertara, podías haber usado tus poderes para revivirme, ¿no que eres tu el señor de los muertos y todo eso?" –

"**En serio que eres alguien que no respeta a sus superiores, ni siquiera a una deidad. Escúchame bien… y que te quede claro… yo no soy tu niñero ni tu madre para estarte cuidando, además que ahora somos la misma persona, y la razón por la que hablo contigo es atreves de tu alma, ya que parte de tu esencia aun se conserva, así que con eso me permite comunicarte conmigo. Y agradecería que al menos tuvieras algo de respeto al hablar ante alguien como yo, aunque no tenga cuerpo aun puedo hacerte sufrir a través de tu alma"**

"Y yo te dije que solo existe un dios para mi, además… dije que jamás dejaría que tomaras el control de mi cuerpo, así que lo quieras o no, tendrás que soportarme todo el tiempo, "amigo", a ver hasta cuanto aguantas" – le dije entre desafiante y algo burlón, este solo gruño con molestia.

Antes de que le dijera otra cosa, me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en ese lugar vacío… y estábamos en un… ¿cuarto? Si… era un cuarto, pero uno bastante extraño, los muros eran de piedra, además de que el lugar parecía que era un edificio abandonado, el olor a humedad y moho me lo confirma, pero lo extraño era ver que era la habitación de alguien, no sabría de quien realmente, solo lo único que pude identificar era que era una torre alta, y que en la puerta había marcas con el símbolo de una media luna en el techo, esto debido a que estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso del lugar, mientras que me reincorporaba lentamente.

Mire a todo lado, y allí encontré una ventana, lo cual… parecía que estaba en una especie de torre, como si… estuviera en un castillo.

"**No te equivocas… estamos en un castillo, de eso puedo estar segura por lo derruida que esta la estructura, además de los pocos muebles que todavía quedan aquí. Diría que este lugar ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto exactamente, pero tenemos suerte de aparecer aquí"** – dijo con total tranquilidad… ¡que descarado!

"Dilo por ti… un demonio azul no te partió la madre de un putazo y te mandó a ¿Quién putas sabe dónde?" – le reproché con molestia.

"**Por lo menos salimos de ahí, ¿no? el dolor solo es algo sin importancia ahora, sino que ahora estamos en un lugar lejos de la humanidad… lejos de todo lo que conocemos, la tierra, el Olimpo, todo. Estamos en un lugar fuera de la realidad"**

"¿Cómo sabes eso? si estamos en un castillo, es lo más probable que terminamos en algún lugar de la tierra, o al menos de que sea otra dimensión"

"**Claro que no estamos en la tierra, solo mira por aquella ventana y lo verás por ti mismo"**

Decidí hacerle caso y mirar por aquella ventana, y de donde estábamos teníamos una vista bastante amplia, el castillo estaba rodeado completamente por un bosque sumamente espeso, y que por alguna razón siento una poderosa energía… no solo en el bosque, sino en este castillo también, pero no sabría de donde, esa sensación esta por todas partes, y no es hostil ni nada de eso… sino que es… cálida. Una energía cálida y sin maldad, eso es lo que siento ahora.

"**Ya sé de donde viene esa energía, viene del subsuelo de este castillo, como una cámara oculta"**

"Ya veo. Bueno… creo que es mejor echar un vistazo a este lugar. Quién sabe, tal vez veamos alguien por aquí, o al menos encontrar la fuente de esa energía" – dije mientras recogía la espada de Hades la cual estaba al lado donde estaba inconsciente, y recientemente me doy cuenta de que ya no tenía la armadura que tenía antes de llegar. En cambio, lo que tenia encima era una especie de túnica color morado, junto con una capa negra, la cual estaba sostenida por unas hombreras color negras con detalles rojos, y en mis manos unas vendas negras las envolvían, haciendo parecer que tenia puesto guantes sin dedos.

"**La Surplice vendrá cuando en verdad la requieras, o puedes llamarla usando tu cosmos. Después de todo ahora eres un dios… o al menos en parte"** – me dijo Hades con tranquilidad, yo solo me quedé en silencio.

Entonces comencé a recorrer este castillo… el cual se ve que el tiempo lo ha marchitado mucho a como pienso que hubiera sido, así recorría los pasillos, el vestíbulo, incluso encontré el salón del trono, y allí fue que vi que aun parecían estar en pie, y aun había algunos estandartes representando a quienes gobernaban, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que este lugar en especial… no pertenece a la tierra.

Para aclarar, en unos de los estandartes era blanco y estaba representado el sol, y en ella… podía ver la representación de alguien… lo cual a mi parecer parecía humano… pero no lo era realmente, lo mismo seguía con otro estandarte al lado del que mencione, era de color azul oscuro, y que tenia lo que parecía ser la luna, y en ella también una representación, justo casi igual que la anterior, pero con diferencias muy notorias.

En ese momento pensé al ver las imágenes que estaba viendo… que si esto era una especie de broma, o que enserio esto era absolutamente real. Solo para asegurarme, desenfunde un poco la espada de Hades, y me hice un pequeño corte en uno de mis dedos, y si… no estoy soñando.

Las imágenes eran de lo que parecían ser un par de yeguas antropomorfas, una era de piel blanca, melena de distintos colores casi como una aurora, y la otra era de un azul zafiro lo cual parecía igual a la noche misma, y su melena era Azul fuerte con destellos como si fueran estrellas. Sé que son simples ilustraciones, pero tendría que ser muy idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que son y que son… eso también llamó mi atención, ambas siluetas tenían alas y cuernos. Eran como combinaciones entre pegaso y unicornio, pero de una forma más… por así decirlo… magistral. Quienes rigieran en este castillo, o murieron, o deben de estar en otro lado. Bueno… no es por ser aprovechado, pero creo que instalarme aquí no estaría mal, después de todo es un castillo en medio de un bosque… no creo que nadie se acerque por aquí, así que por lo menos estaría tranquilo, hasta que pueda saber en dónde estoy.

"**No sé tú, pero siento que estaremos bien es este lugar. Además de las presencias hostiles que hay en ese bosque, todo aquí es bastante tranquilo. Al menos… podremos estar tranquilos" **– dijo Hades, aunque noté algo en su tono de voz.

"¿Qué sucede? Algo me dice que no estás del todo conforme con esto. O es que acaso…" – antes de que preguntara algo más me interrumpió abruptamente.

"**No es nada… Olvídalo. En fin… ahora vayamos a donde esta esa cosmo-energía, algo me dice que tal vez podamos conseguir algunas respuestas sobre este lugar"**

"Está bien…"-

Decidí no hacerle más preguntas, aunque creo… que realmente ya sé el por qué de su comportamiento, después de todo somos una misma persona ahora. Pero… ciertamente lo que siente, yo lo siento también… lo cual. Solo me causa tristeza de solo pensarlo.

Olvidando eso… decidimos salir afuera del castillo, por los hoyos del techo pasa la luz del sol… podría calcular que estamos entrando casi en la tarde, así que parece que el tiempo no es tan diferente de lo que era estando en la tierra. Al salir… sentía el viento recorrer este lugar, el aire… era tan fresco, que me llenaba de paz. Oír a varios pájaros cantar mientras que el viento hace volar un poco mi cabello largo… tengo que decir que este lugar es… perfecto.

"**Ciertamente no podría comparar a los campos Elíseos con el aire de este lugar… esto… es lo que más había deseado. Una paz que creía yo podía lograr… pero ahora…. Este lugar era el que siempre esperé." **

Dijo eso con melancolía y con cierto tono de gratificación, y yo lo siento así también… este lugar es como… un paraíso. Por alguna razón siento que si las cosas fueran diferentes… estaría aquí con una vida tranquila. Pero la realidad es otra ahora…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí esa energía otra vez… estaba cerca, muy cerca.

"**Esta por detrás del castillo, ese cosmos esta llamándonos por alguna razón. No hay hostilidad, sino… armonía."**

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo lo siento también, pero… ¿esto no se te hace algo sospechoso? Digo, recientemente acabo de llegar a este lugar, y esa presencia puede y que nos quiera engañar… ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso?" –

"**Claro que lo pensé, pero te aseguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Además… si eso quiere decirnos en donde estamos, entonces es mejor saberlo"**

Le iba a replicar, pero decidí no hacerlo, a pesar de que sentimos que eso es verdad… aun nuestros pensamientos varían uno del otro. Es extraño sentirte como alguien pero a la vez no serlo realmente. Pero ya me acostumbraré, siempre fui bueno para eso.

Entonces al encaminarme a parte trasera del castillo en ruinas… allí encontré de donde venia esa armoniosa energía… había una cueva que daba a una parte subterránea del castillo, donde al mirar adentro, había muchos cristales de diferentes colores que iluminaban este lugar. Había unos pequeños escalones… mientras entraba en aquella cueva… se sentía tan tranquilo, cosa que no era para nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Fue allí que a un par de metros de aquella entrada, allí estaba lo parecía ser el dueño de esa… cosmo-energía, aun no me acostumbro a decir eso, siguiendo con lo que estaba… la energía provenía de lo que parecía ser un árbol completamente hecho de cristal, era bastante alto, tenia lo que parecía ser una brillante estrella de seis puntas en el centro, mientras que tenia 5 ramas en total, todas con concordando con cada punta de la estrella, mientras que tenía unos cristales más grandes en las copas de la ramas, y de ellas había unos pendientes de cristal que caían como cascadas, y lo que serian sus raíces… pues parecían como grietas que rodeaban todo el suelo de la caverna. Entonces de esto siento esa energía tan cálida, de eso estoy seguro, aunque al verlo mejor parece que le falta algo… no se que sea pero esas energía esta… dividida, solo lo que siento es la esencia de dicha energía, no toda completa.

"Jamás había visto un árbol como este… siento… que tuviera vida propia" – dije contemplando aquel árbol de cristal… y no miento que este árbol está vivo… y lo digo literalmente, este árbol vive como un alma mas… cosa que para mí es extraño, pero también interesante.

"**Te apoyo en eso… este árbol tiene vida propia, pero no está completo, le hace falta algo… pero no solo es una cosa, sino mas de una"** – deducía Hades mientras yo seguía mirando este árbol.

"Mmmm… ¿me pregunto si…?" – en eso se me ocurrió algo, quizás era algo arriesgado, pero tenía que comprobarlo para estar seguro.

Entonces me acerque al árbol, mientras que alzando una de mis manos, la acercaba al tronco hecho de cristal de este, mas en especifico donde había lo que parecía ser un orificio o garganta que tenía en medio. Dirían que quizás estuviera asustado si el caso sería otro, pero no… como dije antes, soy demasiado frio para estas cosas, además… siento que eso es lo que quiere este árbol, y del porque me atrajo hasta aquí.

Dudé solo por un pequeño segundo, pero olvidé eso… y lo toqué. Y fue que al igual que como cuando toqué la espada de Hades… miles de imágenes comenzaron a recorrer mi mente… pero en vez de sentir dolor en mi cabeza… solo me maree un poco mientras que sentía como esas imágenes y visiones pasaban por mi mente como la corriente de un rio, todo fluyendo rápido y sin ser violento o brusco.

Veía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento… era la historia de este lugar… quienes gobiernan aquí, que especies dominan aquí y demás. Pero sobre todo, a seis seres en específico, quienes creo yo son las que protegen estas tierras, las veo claramente… y no solo a ellas, a los que serian sus antecesores y ahora sucesores actuales. Todo esto está pasando ante mis ojos… como si yo hubiera estado allí en cada cosa que ha sucedido… y que pronto estará por suceder.

Luego de un rato las visiones terminaron… me alejé un poco del árbol para así reacomodar mis ideas. Abrí los ojos mientras que… ya entiendo todo, ya he visto este mundo y todo lo que hay en el… pero sobre todo lo que están a punto de pasar… y donde… yo estoy incluido en eso… y también.

"**Sabía que esto no sería fácil, después de todo… siempre estaremos destinados a pelear. "Zeus"**-

"¿Tu también lo viste verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que eso vaya a ocurrir realmente?"- le pregunté con algo de duda.

"**No lo sé. Pero si esas visiones eran como se veían, entonces nuestro destino ya está en la mesa, y que deberemos de esperar su siguiente jugada. ¡Maldición! Siempre que pienso que no habría algo para frenarlo siempre consigue estar por un paso delante de mí… Desgraciado seas… Hermano"**

La verdad no sé cómo responder a su irritación, por un lado también estoy molesta… pero por otro siento que las cosas se pondrán feas. No solo para mí, sino para todos los habitantes de este mundo.

"Cuando creí escapar de mi anterior vida que era más que una mierda, resulta que ahora tengo que involucrarme en una guerra personal… enserio ya mi existencia no puede ser mas mierda que esto" – dije con sarcasmo, en serio que debí quedarme pudriéndome en prisión… es serio, ¡¿EN QUÉ PUTAS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

"**Ya cálmate… eras un don nadie antes y ahora ¿te harás un cobarde? Eso no es lo que implica que tengas que decir que no quieres hacerlo ya que ellos no te darán ni una oportunidad"**

"Es fácil para ti decirlo… tu solamente eres una conciencia que habla conmigo… y que ahora debo pelear una guerra que no me corresponde. Enserio… ¿en que estabas pensando al reencarnar en alguien como yo? Por si lo olvidas, odio la violencia, incluso el querer lastimar a alguien, así como tú. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que seguir esta guerra aquí, ¡nadie en este lugar tiene absolutamente nada que ver en esto!" – dije con frialdad y molestia, lo que menos quiero es que se sigan perdiendo vidas inocentes, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

"**Ya es tarde para eso… si ellos le declaran la guerra todos aquí, nadie podrá estar a salvo, ni siquiera de nosotros. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tu planeas hacer?" **– me hizo una pregunta retórica, yo no pude decir nada… no me importaban estos ponis de este mundo o lo que les pase, solo deseo arreglar las cosas con Zeus de una vez y para siempre.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestarle… sentí varias presencias acercarse aquí, así que solo pude deducir que eran esas 6, aunque había una de sobra, pero no venían solas, algo las seguía… algo malicioso y oscuro. Al sentir esa presencia maligna, no es ni la mitad de poderoso que algunos de los 108 espectros… es mas… hasta incluso Pandora podría encargarse de él fácilmente.

Me oculté detrás del árbol de la armonía esperando a que no me detectaran, podrían creer que podría ser un enemigo que intentara destruir este árbol, aunque esa inmunda presencia oscura ya tiene esas intensiones. Siguiendo con lo que estaba… podía ver que eran dos unicornios, dos pegasos dos ponis de tierra, y la que tenia alas y cuerno, la cual es una alicornio, y que a la vez es la princesa que rige en este lugar, y se hace llamar la princesa de la amistad.

Viéndolas a todas, notaba que su cara era casi humana, con la única diferencia era un poco en su nariz y además de poseer orejas de poni y melenas y colas, y también de que no tenían pies sino cascos, hasta allí es básicamente las diferencias entre un humano y ellos. La primera y la que iba al frente era la alicornio, de piel morada tipo lavanda, melena azul zafiro con unas decoloraciones de color rosa que bajan por su cabello y cola, estaba vestida según podría comparar a una directora, bibliotecaria o oficinista, una blusa manga larga color blanca, donde iba incluido una corbata negra en el cuello, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas por encima de la blusa y era de color rosa pastel, tenía una falda bastante corta de color magenta, y seguido que usaba unas medias que cubrían casi completamente sus piernas, y en lo que sería de las rodillas para abajo usaba unas polainas color rosas, dándole es aspecto que usaba zapatos. Sabia el nombre de esa yegua, se llama Twilight Sparkle, ex estudiante de la gobernante de este reino, la princesa Celestia, y que de paso fue coronada como princesa de la amistad, y que a su vez es la directora de una escuela de inter especies donde le enseñan… sobre la amistad. Puede que sea cruel de mi parte decirlo… pero yo pienso que eso es estúpido. La amistado no se enseña… se hace y ya.

La segunda era una poni terrestre, y lo que más llamaba la atención de esta, es el sombrero de vaquero color café que usa. Su melena es es rubia y la tiene atada en una cola baja, y que además de que su piel es color naranja claro y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, muy lindos si me lo permiten decir. Viste con una blusa de abotonar color naranja, y de lo cual hace resaltar muy bien sus atributos delanteros, en sus manos usaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, y vestía una falda de mezclilla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación con respecto a sus piernas, diría que ella podría vencer a un espectro fácilmente de una fuerte patada, de hecho ella es la que es la más fuerte del lugar, su físico no hace alarde de eso pero se nota que es bastante esbelta y con una fuerza a considerar. Y su nombre es Applejack, honesta y responsable trabajadora de la granja de manzanas de su familia, además de que desempeña también como una profesora en la escuela de la amistad, si es que le puedo llamar así ser una profesora profesionalmente.

La siguiente en la lista era una pegaso, esta era de color azul cian sus ojos a decir verdad eran llamativos, eran de un magenta claro, que a diferencia de su aspecto y demás, diría que a pesar de verse como una chica poco femenina, tiene su lado encantador, además de que su melena era como el arcoíris. Esta pegaso viste con una camisa abierta de color azul rey, y por debajo… usa un top deportivo de color azul a juego con la camisa, dejando su vientre y un poco más expuesto. Usaba una mini falda color azul que le llagaba a la mitad de sus muslos, y en sus manos usaba guantes sin dedos de color azul, y como pequeño accesorio, usaba una cadenita con lo que parecía ser la insignia de una nube y un rayo de arcoíris. Ella es Rainbow Dash la segunda más atlética del grupo, recientemente siendo una cadete en los Wonderbolts, un equipo de voladores según pienso, y que también enseña en la escuela. Bueno… con solo verla a los ojos ella me dice todo de sí misma.

La siguiente es una unicornio… una que a mi parecer es la que más bella es con respecto a las demás, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su melena era de un morado oscuro, y que estaba muy bien tratado y peinado. Estaba vestida con una muy elegante y hermoso vestido completo de color rosa pálido, un vestido holgado a su esbelta y muy atractiva figura, el escote revela muy bien sus encantos, y la obertura de una de sus piernas solo lo hace mas provocador a su apariencia… en sus antebrazos una unas mangas que van a juego con el vestido, y en su cuello descansa un muy costoso collar de lo que podría decir que son diamantes en forma de perlas. No voy a negar que sea toda una belleza, casi la compararía con Afrodita, pero esta última le supera por mucho.

La penúltima era otra pegaso, esta a diferencia de las demás… se ve que es la más asustadiza y a la vez la más delicada del grupo. Su piel era amarilla, como la vainilla, sus ojos eran de un verde Calipso que no voy a mentir que son… hermosos. Su melena era de un rosa claro, y que esta le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la espalda, al igual que su cola que también era larga y sedosa. Vestía con un vestido color verde pálido, y que dejaba sus hombros expuestos… y no les mentiré… de que esta es la que mas atributos tiene del resto, y para terminar usaba una falda color rosa que poco podía cubrir sus delicadas piernas. En si… ella es la más delicada y tierna del grupo, además de que es experta con los animales, es como una veterinaria nata, aunque ella no se considere de esa forma. Pero por más que la miro… al verla a los ojos… siento que ya he visto ese tipo de mirada, esa mirada tierna y tímida, esa sensación de ser inferior a los demás, pero que también posee un espíritu de guerrera y valentía que aun no ha desarrollado completamente. Al mirarla, verla sonreír con esa ternura… me hace recordar a…

"_**Perséfone"**_ – tanto yo como Hades pensamos en lo mismo, cosa que me llamó mucho la atención.

"Tú también pensaste en ella… ¿no es así? A pesar de ser mi esposa, ella era tranquila y gentil conmigo, igual como lo era pandora. Además de que era la única que era mi más fiel seguidora, y a pesar de que no la llegué a amar tanto como ella quería, a ella no le importó. Ella… era única"

"…" – ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo… yo mismo me respondí por mi propia palabra, palabra que a la vez es de él.

En fin… la ultima del grupo era una poni de tierra, de piel rosa claro, su melena era de un rosa fuerte, risada y esponjada, hacía alusión a un algodón de azúcar, sus ojos eran celestes claros, vestía con una blusa manga corta y que apenas le cubría el estómago, era de color rosa, y en la parte de las mangas eran color rojas, y usaba una falda también color rosa. Su nombre es Pinkie pie, trabaja en la dulcería Sugar Cube Corner, además de que también enseña en la escuela, aunque de que enseñe es algo en tela de duda para mí. Ella es la que más energía tiene del grupo, además de que es la más… bizarra si así puedo llamarla. Sus actitudes cambian constantemente, además de que manera inexplicable puede hacer muchas cosas que desafían todo sentido lógico o la forma de la realidad. Simplemente una anomalía natural viviente.

\- "¡Achuuu!" – repentinamente ella estornuda así de la nada.

\- "¿Qué pasa Pinkie, te enfermaste?" – la velocista la cual es la que está más cerca de ella le pregunta, mientras que el resto la mira con la misma duda.

\- No es eso Dashie… es solo que alguien está hablando de mi a mis espaldas, o más bien a las espaldas de todas ya que esta espiándonos desde atrás del árbol de la armonía ya que no hace mucho acababa de llegar a este lugar mediante un gigante que será de vital importancia en otra historia alterna a esta" – me perdí en lo último que dijo… ¡¿Cómo mierdas se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esa yegua?! Si es la hija del diablo juro por dios que me suicidaré otra vez…

"**No creas… esa yegua tiene algo que incluso los dioses no podrían explicar con exactitud que es. Es alguien de tener mucho cuidado" –** incluso el lo siente… ambos, lo sentimos.

\- Espera… ¿dices que alguien está aquí? – preguntó Twilight algo exaltada.

\- Sipi, está detrás del árbol de la armonía, solo quiere que no lo veamos como un enemigo, el solo busca un lugar tranquilo junto a su espada parlante – Ok… esto ya rebasó lo absurdo para mí.

"**¡Mocosa irrespetuosa, le voy a enseñar a respetar a un dios cuando lo tiene en frente de sus narices!" **– al parecer Hades se ofendió por eso que dijo, eso hasta incluso para mí fue un poco gracioso.

\- Creo que estas exagerando querida, solo nosotras, el señor Starswirl y las princesas sabemos de este lugar, fuera de eso nadie más se atrevería a atravesar el bosque Everfree para venir aquí – aclaró la que ha de ser la diseñadora mirando a su amiga algo escéptica.

\- Rarity tiene razón dulzura, sería un riesgo para cualquier poni venir hasta aquí al antiguo castillo, así que creo que sería muy improbable algo como eso – siguió la yegua de campo con acento tejano, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ammm, chicas… yo pienso que ella puede tener razón. – dijo con una voz suave y algo inaudible la más amable del sexteto, mientras que yo… al oír su tono de voz… era tan apacible y dulce, tal como… como el de ella.

\- ¿Es en serio Fluttershy? ¿Y tú que tienes que decir al respecto? – preguntó la pegaso multicolor mirándola.

Todas las miradas del resto se posaron en ella, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa… incluso en eso se parecía a ella… le costaba mucho dirigirme la palabra al principio, pero que después consiguió tener un poco mas de valor con el pasar del tiempo. En serio que este sentimiento… yo sé que pertenece a Hades, pero incluso a mi me da este sentimiento de desolación… uno que por más que intento no prestarle atención… no puedo con ello.

\- B-Bueno… - ella poco podía articular palabra alguna, pero fue que la líder de ellas intervino.

\- Oigan, podemos discutir esto después, por ahora debemos devolver los elementos al árbol, después de todo el rey Sombra ha vuelto a ser historia – dijo, y al parecer todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Entonces vi los objetos que traían todas respectivamente, 5 collares dorados con unas gemas de distintos colores y formas, mientras que la alicornio tenía una corona dorada con una gema con forma de estrella en la parte alta. Esos deben de ser los elementos de la armonía, unas reliquias de un gran poder, además de ser las que tienen ese cosmos tan pacifico al igual como el de este árbol. Entonces al devolverlos aparecieron en cada extremo de una rama del árbol, mientras que la gema con forma de estrella se posicionaba en el centro de este. Fue allí que volví a sentir el poder de este árbol recorrer mi cuerpo… al igual que me enseñaba otras cosas…

Pero esto era diferente, no entendía que era, solo podía verme a mí frente a un espejo, yo estaba como empecé al principio… luego al verme en el espejo, podía ver mi reflejo, pero este tenía algo diferente, no sabría decir que era exactamente, solo veía que tenia alas, colmillos, garras, además de que poseía marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo y su cabello era rojo como la sangre… y sus ojos… mis ojos eran color amarillo, y en vez de una pupila humana… era una como la de una serpiente u algún reptil. Esa visión se veía tan clara como el agua… pero lo más intrigante fue que… el espejo se desvaneció, mientras que me miraba ahora con la apariencia que tengo en este momento, y entonces, ambos habíamos alzado nuestras manos, mi reflejo la derecha y yo la izquierda, y con solo tocarlas… una luz enceguecedora se hizo presente… y después solo oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos mientras que sentía todo eso otra vez, solo que esta vez no era de este lugar… era de otro completamente distinto, aunque seguía siendo el mismo. En verdad que eso me dejó muy confundido, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar cuando esa presencia oscura se hizo presente otra vez, y esta vez estaba dispuesto a actuar.

"**Muévete, ese ser planea destruir este árbol"** – a la advertencia de Hades… cristales oscuros comenzaron a emerger de las paredes y techo, mientras que del piso sentía que iban a salir también… así que solo me quedaba salir de allí.

En menos de lo que se esperaba desaparecí de donde me mantenía oculto, y usando esta velocidad divina, la cual, Hades dice que es ir a la velocidad de la luz, aparecí afuera de aquella caverna, mientras que oí como algo se rompía en pedazos, y fue que sentí que aquella energía de aquel árbol desapareció. Era como si… hubiera muerto al ser destruido por esos cristales, y que al mismo tiempo esos cristales encerraron a esas yeguas en una especie de prisión, mientras que una nube oscura tomaba la forma de alguien, el cual parecía un unicornio macho negro, con una corona gris en su cabeza, un cuerno en forma de un aguijón color rojo, una armadura gris y con una capa roja por detrás, y sus ojos eran rojos con tonalidad verde, y una aura purpura bailaba por sus parpados inferiores, y en su boca tenia colmillos como los de un vampiro. Este poni comenzó a reírse con maldad, mientras que miraba al grupo las cuales estaban anonadadas por ver al espectro frente a ellas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo…?! – la princesa iba a preguntar, pero ese ser de tinieblas el cual creo yo ha de ser ese tal Sombra solo rio con malicia.

\- ¡jajajaja! ¿De verdad creyeron que me vencerían así de fácil? Como sea… debo de darles las gracias por revelarme donde escondían estas cosas – dice mientras con uno de sus cascos pisa los pocos cristales hechos añicos de lo que restaba de ese árbol y los elementos. – Ahora que ya no hay nada que puedan usar para detenerme, entonces proseguiré con mis planes, ¡y eso es dominar toda Equestria! Pero para hacer mejor las cosas, primero tomaré Canterlot, y eso lo conseguiré con ayuda de todos los habitantes de su lindo pueblito. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – rió de manera malvada y cruel mientras se volvía una sombra… valga la redundancia… y desapareció de allí, y pude sentir que su cosmos oscuro se dirige al norte… de seguro cumplirá con su amenaza de usar a todos los habitantes de ese pueblo. La verdad que esto… ya siento que he vivido esto antes, pero sinceramente esto no debería de ser mi incumbencia, esto es problema de esas chicas y las gobernantes… yo solo estoy de paso aquí, así que creo que no debería meterme en todo esto.

Sin embargo… había otra cosa que me incitaba a ir a sacar a esas yeguas de esa prisión de cristal, y además de que… esta es una oportunidad de poder medir las habilidades que tengo ahora… viendo como era ese tal "Rey" no es absolutamente nadie en contra mía… como especule antes, cualquier espectro de mi armada acabaría con el fácilmente, pero hasta incluso siento que debería de enseñarle quien verdaderamente rige entre las sombras, y quien puede si quisiera poner a todos estos inocentes ponis de rodillas. Y claro que ese seria yo, pero claro que yo no uso la violencia, además de que estos equinos sabrían apreciar a un dios si lo tienen en frente, tal es el caso de sus gobernantes, ellas podrían ser vistas de la misma forma como lo eran Hypnos y Thanatos, unos dioses por muy debajo de alguien como Hades… o en este caso sería yo.

"**¿Planeas meterte en una guerra que no te corresponde? Nunca te enseñaron a bajar la mirada a lo que no deberías de inmiscuirte, después de todo si juegas con fuego te quemarás" **– Hades no está muy de acuerdo con lo que pienso hacer.

"Tú querías irte a un lugar más tranquilo… yo solo quería tener algo de paz después de muchas cosas por las que he pasado. Y hemos llegado tan lejos como para que un asno mugriento con facha de creerse rey del universo venga y nos destruya esas ilusiones, ¿crees que eso me daría una razón para querer intervenir y de paso mostrarle a cuanto idiota quiere ver este mundo arder, quien puede usar el poder del mismísimo universo? Pues mi respuesta es un rotundo ¡SÍ!"

"…" – eso era lo que quería, que se quedara sin habla.

"Detenme si quieres, pero les voy a demostrar a todos ellos quien es a quien deben de respetar como a un dios de verdad… y que por si fuera el paso, hacer temblar a cada imbécil que se atreva a provocarme… se que detestamos usar la violencia Hades, pero hay veces donde debes de demostrar quién eres y cuál es tu propósito, aunque eso sea pasar por encima de todo aquel que quiera impedirte hacer lo que quieres. Además… siento que esto podría ser algo para al menos redimirme con la sociedad… después de todo, siempre busqué algo a lo cual cuidar. Así que puedo comenzar con esto, aunque claro que no será siempre, detesto que alguien abuse de la hospitalidad de alguien si ellos saben que se pueden cuidar ellos mismos. Y apuesto a que tu… también lo has pensado, ¿no es así? Después de todo somos ahora un mismo ser, si yo tengo tus pensamientos y demás, entonces tu también tienes de los míos"

No recibí respuesta de su parte, parecía que lo estaba meditando. La verdad me importa poco lo que piense o lo que quiera hacer… si con eso entiende que si no detenemos esto nunca tendríamos paz… seriamos cazados como si fuéramos animales. Además de que el también ha tenido la idea de la reivindicación, así que estoy altamente seguro de que aceptará, o al menos en parte. Luego de un par de minutos habló otra vez.

"**Que te quede algo en claro… solo daremos nuestra ayuda si realmente es requerida. Y además de que si esas visiones que nos mostro aquel árbol eran reales… entonces queda recuperar nuestra fuerza para lo que vendrá. Eso sí, no creas que estoy completamente de acurdo con esto, estos mortales tienen que saber quien es un dios verdadero, y también… que no es justo que unas simples chiquillas hagan el trabajo de un guerrero, ni mi hermano sería tan cruel para dejar en una guerra a seres indefensos, ni mucho menos Athena haría eso. Solo pienso que Ares si sería tan desalmado para tal pecado. Incluso yo… yo que envié a todo mi ejército de espectros a morir por mí, incluidos a mis jueces, a mi hermana, a mis dos consejeros más fieles, incluidas también… mi hermana Pandora y…"**

"Perséfone" – dije fríamente y el solo guardo silencio… - escúchame, cometiste un error y eso hasta a mi me pesa. Pero dime algo, acaso, esa poni que vimos anteriormente… ¿no es casi la viva imagen de ella? No podía ser ni la más fuerte o la más valiente, pero ella tenía un corazón puro que nunca nos abandonó, aun después de que tuvieras todas las intenciones de acabar con toda la humanidad, ella planeaba seguirte hasta el fin. Ahora dime… ¿si ella estuviera en esta situación donde ella no podría hacer nada y solo estuvieras tu para ayudarla, lo harías?" – no me respondió de inmediato, lo que le dije es la más pura verdad, y hasta el mismo lo sabe… después de todo sus sentimientos junto con los míos están entre lazados, somos el mismo… y ambos pensamos de igual forma.

"**Sí. Lo haría, solo con tal de enmendar el mayor error que he cometido. Ella no merecía morir, y haría cualquier cosa por arreglar mi mayor penitencia"**

"Bien dicho" – dije con una pequeña sonrisa, para después pasar a una cara fría y severa. – "Entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, siento muchas energías siendo tomadas por la oscuridad, y eso solo hace que quiera encerrar a ese estúpido en las fosas mas espantosas del Tártaro"

"**Sabes que aquí el Tártaro también existe aquí, ¿no?"**

"Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y si fuera el administrador de ese lugar… lo reorganizaría a como debería de ser el Tártaro realmente… un infierno en la tierra"

"**jeje, en verdad que nos parecemos en algo"**

Sin discutir nada más, decidí ir a sacar primero a esas yeguas de aquella prisión, y después demostrar lo que pasa cuando intentas asemejarte a un dios. Y eso es lo que ese tonto ignorante conseguirá… que le arrebate su alma y la condene a nadar en las partes más peligrosas del rio Estigia y que mas de esas almas manchadas de sangre devoren su existencia.

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

Las mane 6 estaban atrapadas en la trampa que Sombra las había encerrado, ellas creyeron que lo habían derrotado en el imperio de cristal, pero vieron que se confiaron sin saber que el tenia un as bajo la manga, y ahora con los elementos y el árbol de la armonía destruidos, no tenían nada que pudiera detener al malvado tirano.

Twilight intentaba desesperadamente usar su magia para sacarlas de esa jaula hecha de cristales negros, pero era inútil, estos anulaban su magia, mientras que las chicas también intentaban al menos con sus propios medios, pero eran completamente inútiles, Sombra les había ganado esta vez.

\- Ugh… ¡es inútil, no podemos salir de aquí! – gritó Rainbow con exasperación, mientras que intentaba empujar vanamente los cristales, mientras que la poni vaquera intentaba con golpes para romperlos, pero era también inútil.

\- Esto es malo… quien sabe que es lo que ese rufián le haga a los demás en el pueblo – dijo Rarity asustada, mientras que todas compartían la misma idea.

\- No hay que darnos por vencidas, nuestros amigos nos necesitan, así que hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí – dijo Twilight seriamente, mientras que las demás comenzaron a dudar.

\- Twilight, terroncito, entendemos que la situación está como un zorro en un gallinero… pero no podemos hacer mucho estando aquí atrapadas, eso al menos si alguien nos echara un casco, lo cual lo veo muy difícil que suceda, después de todo solo nosotras, Starswirl y las princesas conocen este lugar – dijo Applejack dando un punto válido, no había nadie más en la zona. Si tan solo pudieran comunicarse con Celestia o Luna de alguna forma. Sin embargo, el momento tenso fue roto por la siempre animada Pinkie pie.

\- Vamos chicas eso no es cierto… el si sabe de este lugar, y va ayudarnos – dijo la poni rosaba sonriendo, mientras que todas la miran sin entender.

\- ammm, Pinkie… acaso piensas en… - antes de que Fluttershy continuara, Rainbow intervino.

\- Hey… ¿alguna podría explicar de que están hablando? No estamos entendiendo nada – dijo la pegaso multicolor con molestia.

Antes de que alguna pudiera hablar, una voz desconocida le respondió, que venía entrando a la cueva, mientras que se acercaba a los grandes pilares de cristal negro, los cuales tocaban el techo de la caverna, imposibilitando a las pegasos del grupo que pudieran volar fuera. Esa vos era serena, pero demostraba una frialdad que les heló la sangre a cada una, excepto a Pinkie la cual sonreía ya que había acertado en lo que ella misma predijo sin explicación del cómo.

"Ella se refiere a mí, yo encontré este lugar por mera casualidad, pero no tuve tiempo de salir cuando aparecieron ustedes 6, y tanto su amiga rosada como la tímida se dieron cuenta de mi presencia la cual estaba detrás del ahora destruido árbol de la armonía"

A pesar del grosos de los cristales, aun se podía ver por entre ellos al exterior, y lo que vieron dejo sorprendidas a todas las yeguas presentes, y más a Twilight la cual reconocía al ser que se había quedado parado frente al encierro donde ellas estaban.

Allí, parado frente a todas, se mostraba a alguien, no era un poni ya que no tenía pelaje en su piel, ni cola, cuerno o alas entre otras características. Era una persona… era un joven muchacho de al menos unos 23 o 24 años, de unos 1,77cm de estatura, era bastante alto, su piel era pálida, era tal que más parecía un fantasma, sus ojos era azules claros, tan fríos y tan profundos que sentía que él podía ver sus almas con suma facilidad, cosa que les erizaba la piel a las chicas, su cabello, era una melena color ébano la cual le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Su complexión era algo delgada, pero se denotaba que era alguien bastante fuerte, y su vestimenta, era una túnica completa de color purpura oscuro, en la parte de su cintura estaba sujeta por una especie de cinturón de color negro con gemas del mismo color, sus hombros tenían unas hombreras de color negro con detalles dorados, y el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por una gruesa capa color negra. Solamente una de sus manos era visible, y se podía ver que traía una espada enfundada de color plateada con detalles negros y dorados, y en su mano usaba unas vendas color café que hacían de guantes sin dedos. En si… la figura del hombre allí presente era increíble, pero también imponía miedo y respeto, cosa que las chicas sentían al mirar a este sujeto, el cual con su sola presencia, hacia que el lugar se volviera mas frio y congelante de lo que era realmente, mientras que se podía percibir que alrededor de aquel muchacho, una energía roja como la sangre misma, rodeaba su cuerpo, cosa que hacía que más se viera intimidante este humano.

Ninguna de las chicas tenia palabras para describir lo que veían, solo Twilight sabía que especie era ese sujeto, pero estaba congelada por la presencia que imponía este ser, intentaba decir algo, pero hasta su garganta se sentía que le serraba, por lo que no podía articular palabra alguna… al igual que el resto. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todas, la única que si pudo decir algo fue…

\- ¿Q-Quien… eres… tú? – Solo dios podía saber de dónde Fluttershy obtuvo las agallas para formular esa simple pregunta.

El extraño hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo las miraba con frialdad a todas, pero al final de cuentas respondió a la duda que tenia no solo la pegaso, sino todas en general.

"Yo…. Yo solo soy alguien que busca ser algo diferente. Y creo que ustedes pueden hacer esa diferencia realidad"

…


	3. Un misterioso aliado

"Yo…. Yo solo soy alguien que busca ser algo diferente. Y creo que ustedes pueden hacer esa diferencia realidad"

Esa fue mi única respuesta… claramente ellas no entendieron a lo que quiero referirme, sin embargo solo eso obtendrán de mi, solo lo único que quiero es llamar mucho la atención, ya que deseo entrometerme en sus asuntos, solo a menos de que sea completamente necesario.

Al mirarlas, todas parecen estar sorprendidas por mi aparición, aunque claro… la princesa de la amistad es la que más parece sorprendida, de seguro porque soy como los habitantes humanos que hay en la otra realidad a través del espejo, y debo decir que tengo algo de curiosidad por ese mundo a través de ese espejo-portal, pero por ahora lo dejaré para después. Como iba diciendo, todas parecen estar sorprendidas por presentarme ante ellas, aunque claro que solo hay una que no está para nada sorprendida… de hecho… parece estar más que feliz por mi presencia sin alguna razón en especial.

\- ¡Lo ven chicas, yo les dije que el vendría a ayudarnos! – dijo esa poni rosada llamada Pinkie sumamente feliz mientras da ligeros saltos de emoción.

\- N-No puede ser… ¿Cómo es que un humano está aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? – Twilight susurraba esas preguntas para sí misma… aunque yo logré escucharla.

\- T-Twilight… dime si estoy equivocada, ¿pero este tipo acaso no es…? – antes de que la vaquera completara su pregunta, la princesa habló.

\- S-Si lo es Applejack… él es… un humano – respondió dejando al resto sin habla, aunque claro con la única excepción de…

\- Duh… claro que es un humano, pero él es más que especial, y más para lo que será esta historia, y para lo que el autor tiene planeado para unirlo con un universo alterno de otra historia – dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa inocente, pero tanto yo como las demás no entendimos a que se refería. Aunque…

"**No sé yo… pero creo que ella se refiere a la ultima visión que viste en el árbol, aunque la forma como lo dice no tiene nada de sentido, aunque eso me hace pensar de que esta "yegua" no es normal…"**

Para que Hades diga eso… una conclusión seria, o ella tiene más capacidad mental que todos los aquí presentes… o simplemente esta zafada de algo, porque eso es prácticamente imposible de que sea verdad.

\- Pinkie… no es tiempo para juegos – habló Twilight Sparkle mientras me voltea a ver. – Escuche… no sabemos qué está pasando aquí, pero por favor ayúdenos, nuestro reino está en riesgo, además de que todos nuestros amigos estarán en peligro si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, solo le pido que nos ayude a salir de aquí… por favor - pidió mientras se nota sumamente preocupada, cosa que comparten las demás mientras me miran, aunque a decir verdad yo… solo deseo saber algo, y solo con eso lograran convencerme.

\- Entiendo su preocupación, princesa Twilight – al mencionar su nombre esta abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que el resto. – pero deberé de pedirle una buena razón para que yo las saque de allí, ya que aunque usted me pida ayuda… no se la daré a menos que sienta que puedo confiar en sus palabras. – dije fríamente, mientras que todas se preocuparon por mis palabras.

\- ¡Oh Vamos!, ¡¿Qué no viste al poni que nos encerró aquí?! El planea dominar toda Equestria, y si no lo detenemos entonces no habrá nada que lo haga, además de que todos tendríamos que terminar sirviéndole a ese monstruo – la pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash, me encaró y me dijo lo más obvio, pero nada de lo que yo propuse en primer lugar.

\- Esa no es excusa… solo enmarcas lo obvio, y no lo que yo deseo saber. – le contradije fríamente, mientras está claro que se molestó por mis palabras.

\- Rainbow tranquila… quizás solo hay que hablar con calma… - dijo la unicornio modista la cual me mira con algo de pena. – disculpe a mi amiga querido… es que ella se deja llevar mucho cuando la situación está mal. Por cierto me presento, soy Rarity, un gusto saludarlo. – dijo levantando un poco las faldas de su vestido, y presentándose como toda una dama. – escuche… no queremos ser groseras, pero nuestros amigos y familiares están en problemas, y ese rufián los quiere utilizar como sus esclavos, así que por favor… póngase una mano en su corazón y piense en todo ellos, yo tengo una hermanita pequeña, y no quisiera que ella termine siendo una esclava, así que con total respeto le pido que caballerosamente nos ayude para salvar a todos de este horrible predicamento, y entonces yo y mis amigas estaremos sumamente agradecidas por su gallarda y amable generosidad – dijo de una forma algo dramática… sin duda que para querer ser actriz aun le falta… y mucho.

Me quedé algo callado, mientras que todas esperaban mi respuesta, hasta que finalmente decidí hablar… aunque claro, la respuesta que le daría es…

"Eso aun no me convence"

Al decir eso… ella jadeo por mi atrevimiento, y claro que se molestó.

\- ¡Pero qué desconsiderado!, todo caballero ayuda a una damisela en apuros… ¡pero usted!, ¡no tiene nada de ser un caballero! Jum… - dijo indignada mientras que voltea la cara como toda una dama de alta alcurnia, aunque eso último que dijo… estoy seguro que no diría lo mismo si me viera con mi armadura puesta.

\- Wow wow, hay que tranquilizarnos… mira socio, entendemos de que eres alguien nuevo por aquí, pero creéme cuando te digo que de verdad debemos de detener a ese cuatrero, además, todas aquí tenemos familia a los cuales están en problemas, y que siempre hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por proteger a Equestria de cualquier amenaza que ha aparecido, y sin duda tu también has de saber lo malo que puede pasar si ese unicornio descarriado se apodera de toda Equestria. Por eso… necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener. Y te estoy hablando con total sinceridad, tal vez no sabemos nada de ti, pero estoy segura que si nos ayudas… todas te estaremos agradecidas por lo que haces, y de paso podemos ayudarte a tener una vida más llevadera aquí en Ponyville, ¿Qué dices, socio? – Applejack fue directa y bastante sincera, mientras que yo…

\- Te creo. El árbol de la armonía me mostró todo sobre ustedes, de sus vidas, a que se dedican entre otras cosas. Y eso que dijiste me convence – dije yo, mientras que todas se emocionaron por mis palabras… pero… - pero. – y allí fue que sus esperanzas se fueron por la borda.

\- Pero… ¿Qué? – preguntó la princesa mirándome fijamente.

"Aun falta de que me digan algo mas para convencerme, y eso es de que si en verdad mas su vida normal o que hacen esto porque en verdad tienen la responsabilidad de pelear por lo que ustedes vean que en verdad vale en sus vidas" – al decir eso, todas suspiraron inconformes, mientras ya ni sabían qué hacer.

\- Uh, uh…claro que apreciamos todo en nuestras vidas, como Twilight con sus libros, Applejack trabajar en su granja, Rarity ser una diseñadora, Fluttershy cuidando sus animales, Dashie siendo una voladora profesional y yo ¡con las fiestas y la diversión de todos los ponis! – dijo con una gran sonrisa Pinkie, sin embargo eso no cuenta, y claro que las demás también lo notaron al igual que yo.

\- Pinkie… en realidad, el no se refiere a lo que nos gusta, sino a lo queremos en nuestra vida – le dijo Twilight mirándola con reproche.

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¿Y qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó sin entender, mientras que todas suspiran y niegan con la cabeza.

Yo al mirarlas, en serio que están muy desesperadas, la verdad hago esto no por ser malo o machista, sino porque si ellas pelean por lo que ellas desean, entonces eso me da la certeza de que son de confianza, además de que ella pueden entender lo que yo quisiera al estar aquí. Así que…

"Si eso es todo lo que pueden proponer, entonces lamentablemente me hicieron perder el tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, les informaré de cómo será su nuevo gobierno, y que aquí estarán completamente a salvo" - les dije secamente mientras me doy la vuelta y comienzo a irme, mientras que todas se pusieron nerviosas y preocupadas, pero lo que no saben… es que una de ellas no ha hablado, y que esa es la que tiene la respuesta que necesitan.

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

Las mane 6 no sabían qué hacer, nada de lo que decían podía convencer a aquel humano, y que planeaba dejarlas a su suerte, mientras que todos sus amigos, familiares y demás que viven en Ponyville eran manipulados por Sombra, y que así podría hacerse con el dominio de Equestria completamente, cosa que debían de impedir, pero primero tenían que hacer que ese chico humano les ayudara a salir de allí, pero si no lo lograban convencer, entonces todo estaría perdido. Sin embargo… solo una de las 6 yeguas no había hablado, y por muy increíble que pareciera, ella lo hizo.

\- ¡Espera! – quien dijo eso fue la pegaso tímida la cual había alzado la voz, deteniendo el andar de aquel sujeto de túnica negra.

"Finalmente te dignaste a hablar. Y tú, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Fluttershy…" – dijo el humano con una voz fría, haciendo que el poco valor que tenia la poni se fuera en parte, mientras que esta siguió hablando, pero manteniendo su mirada suplicante hacia él.

\- Lo que queremos… es que nos ayudes, hemos hecho muchas cosas para ayudar a nuestros amigos y familia, y que lo único que deseo… no, que deseamos es que podamos vivir en un mundo donde no haya maldad, y que nadie deba de sufrir. Yo no quiero que nada le suceda a mis amigas… ellas son muy importantes para mí, y tampoco quiero que nada le pase a mis animalitos, los cuales siempre he cuidado desde que era una potra, y siempre… siempre ame todo lo que ellos me han dado a lo largo del tiempo. Y eso es amor… siempre me gusta reunirme con las chicas, pasar el tiempo juntas, tener muchas aventuras y demás cosas, pero no solo con ellas, sino también con los amiguitos que he hecho en el bosque, ellos también me han dado su cariño siempre que necesitan de mi ayuda. Tal vez no sea una princesa, o que sea muy valiente u otras cosas… pero lo que si tengo, es la amistad y el amor de todos quienes me rodean, y que… quiero que todos estén bien y siempre ver felices a quienes quiero, ya que no me gusta ver a nadie triste. Así como usted – dijo Fluttershy con una cara seria, mientras que el humano abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿ella incluso estaba preocupada por él? Apenas acaban de conocerse unos minutos y ella ya le tiene confianza. Sin duda… era tal como Hades la recordaba, le era difícil hablar en contra de él, pero cuando lo hacía, ella era valiente como nadie podía serlo estando en su presencia.

El chico no decía nada, solo mantenía su mirada fija en la pegaso, mientras que el resto de sus amigas no tenían palabras para todo lo que dijo su amiga tímida, lo cual eso era bastante inspirador, aunque solo quedaba… ¿sería suficiente para que ese sujeto las libere de su prisión?

\- Tal vez no te conocemos, pero algo me dice de que eres alguien bueno, solo que lo escondes con una mirada fría y sin mostrar tus emociones, pero puedo decir que si nos ayudas, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que te tiene tan triste… después de todo eso es lo que hacemos, hacemos que nadie nunca se sienta triste, y que siempre pueda sonreír, y que si lo que quieres es una vida tranquila, nosotras podemos ayudarte, podemos ser amigos después de esto. Te lo prometo, tanto yo como mis amigas podemos ayudarte, pero solo si nos ayudas a nosotras. Por favor… - pidió con una sonrisa amable, mientras que el humano solo se quedo mirándola, mientras que en el fondo de el mismo.

"**No tengo la menor duda… ella… esa yegua es la viva imagen de mi esposa, nunca nadie me ha hablado así tan quedamente sin sentirse intimidado por mí, además de que… ella nunca dudó en hacerme ver las cosas diferentes, y que el mundo no debería de ser cruel y malvado, siempre con una visión de lo mejor que podría haber en el mundo. Algo que nunca lo comprendí hasta ahora… y esa chica también me hace ver lo que Perséfone quería que yo viera también. Que si hay bondad en el mundo aunque solo sea una persona que pueda demostrar esa bondad"**

Ante esas palabras llenas de melancolía del dios, el chico entendió que eso era lo que quería oír, entonces esa era la prueba que necesitaba.

**-Narración en primera persona-**

Solo eso necesitaba, tanto Hades como yo… esas palabras calaron en nuestro ser, ella… ella es la viva imagen de la bondad misma y que no le importa si nosotros somos de una categoría superior… ella también desea nuestro bienestar aun sin saber quien soy realmente. Y eso… era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Entonces comencé a acercarme a ella, mientras que todas me miraban sin saber que pensar, podía ver algo de preocupación en sus rostros, mientras que Fluttershy solo me miraba acercarme a ella, mientras que su timidez volvió a ella, mientras que se ponía nerviosa.

Al estar frente a ella, mi altura en un poco superior a la de ella, siendo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, la pobre no sabía qué hacer o que decir estando frente a mí, mientras que yo la sigo viendo a los ojos con mi mirada penetrante. Entonces alcé mi mano derecha, y la acercaba a ella, todas se pusieron tensas de que hiciera algo malo a ella, incluso esta cerró los ojos esperando alguna cosa mala de mí, pero en cambio lo que recibió fue…

\- ¿Eh? – decía mientras que abriendo sus ojos Calipso, y al poner su vista en mi, solo estoy acariciando su cabeza, quizás es raro decirlo, pero al acariciarla así, sus alas se abrieron completamente, mientras que su cola comienza a moverse, tal como si ella fuera un perro.

El resto también miraron confusas lo que hacía, pero fue allí que decidí hablar, mientras quito mi mano de su cabeza.

"Finalmente dijiste lo que quería oír. Yo he venido por una nueva vida y también… ser alguien diferente a lo que solía ser. Y agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero yo sé cuidarme solo. Pero de que lo que dije que ustedes pueden ayudarme a ser alguien diferente, ahora al oír tus palabras me lo confirma, ustedes son personas… o bueno en este caso ponis, en los que sí puedo confiar. Además de que… puede y que este lugar sea el que tanto había esperado por tanto tiempo. Y no te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo les pasara, tienen mi palabra" – les dije suavizando mi expresión, mientras que permito aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual, a ellas les devolvió la esperanza mientras sonríen también.

\- Entonces… ¿nos vas a ayudar? – preguntó Twilight sonriendo emocionada, pero sin embargo, volví a mi expresión seria, cosa que al verme preocupó a todas otra vez.

"Lo haré… pero con una sola condición. Y esa es que solo las ayudaré si en realidad la situación lo amerita. Si un enemigo las amenaza de muerte o quiere quitarles su libertad u otras amenazas de alto calibre. El resto de problemas que no tengan nada que ver con eso será por su cuenta, ni siquiera me busquen o llamen ya que no me corresponde hacerlo. ¿Aceptan, si, o no?"

Ante eso… claro que se les vio algo disconformes, pero Twilight comprendió que lo que quiero es ser muy notorio, así que ella asiente y sonríe con calma.

\- Está bien, como princesa respetaré tu decisión, y de paso de agradezco por esto. Tal vez no nos conocemos del todo, pero espero que seamos amigos después de esto – me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Hmph… tampoco esperes que sea tan amistoso, solo lo hago porque solo deseo una vida tranquila. Pero solo esta vez haré una excepción, pero que espero que entiendan de que cuando deseo estar solo, entonces prácticamente deberán dejarme solo y sin molestarme, y que solo acudan si realmente me necesitan o si es algo de gran urgencia. ¿Quedó muy claro? – les dije a todas mirándolas fríamente, los cuales claro que se asustaron y asintieron con nerviosismo, solo exceptuando a Pinkie la cual se ve algo decaída.

\- Pero si quieres estar solo, entonces no podrás asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida que planeaba hacerte – dijo haciéndome un pucherito y poniendo ojos de perro a medio morir.

"Prefiero que no… lo que menos quiero es llamar mucho la atención"

\- Pero… - intentó refutar, pero Applejack la consuela.

\- Ya ya terroncito, si él no desea que lo molesten es mejor hacerle caso, quizás para una próxima vez Pinkie – le dijo con una sonrisa de conforte, pero eso no animó mucho a la poni hiperactiva.

\- ¡Ok ya basta! Por si lo están olvidando, un poni lunático y malvado está a punto de conquistar Equestria con la ayuda de nuestros amigos, así que hay que salir de aquí y detenerlo – habló Rainbow de manera seria, mientras que voltea a mirarme. – Bueno, ahora si puedes ayudarnos a salir de aquí… ammm… ¿Cuál era es tu nombre amigo? – pregunta con intriga, mientras que todas tienen la misma pregunta.

En eso me pregunté, ¿debería decirles mi nombre, o llamarme por el nombre de Hades? La verdad que no me agrada que me llamen por mi nombre real, sino por el segundo, además de que auto-llamarme como el dios del inframundo es algo de la cual aun no me siento listo para usarlo. Así que por ahora no les diré nada, mientras pienso en algo para que puedan referirse a mi persona.

"**Si me permites dar mi opinión, pienso yo que si deberías presentarte con el nombre de Hades, después de todo soy un dios, y debo ser visto como uno, y como tú eres mi reencarnación es más que obvio que debe de ser así. Pero también comparto en que deberías tener algún otro apelativo a la cual puedan referirte a ti sin tantos honores, ya que eso ni me interesa que lo hagan"**

("Bueno… creo que tienes un buen punto, que "nuestro" nombre sea reconocido, pero que también me haga estar en el anonimato. Bueno, ya pensaré en eso, primero debo de sacarlas de aquí eh ir por ese "rey" que de rey solo por usar corona, ya que ni la pinta la tiene, más bien parece ser una mala imitación de Ares, queriendo ser el rey del Olimpo")

"Mi nombre, ¿eh? Verán, por ahora mi nombre no es importante, pero se los diré cuando acabe todo esto, así que tendrán que esperarse. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ante mi negativa de querer decirles mi nombre, solo aceptaron entre confundidas y algo intrigadas, solo espero poder pensar en algún nombre al cual quiero que se refieran a mi mientras estoy aquí.

Entonces tome el mango de mi espada, mientras que me ponía en posición de desenfunde, esperando a que lo que quería hacer funcionara, mientras que las chicas me miraban expectantes a lo que iba a hacer.

_(Nota: usaré el estilo de combate de Vergil del DMC3)_

"Ahora tírense al suelo todas, las liberaré de allí" – les dije seriamente, mientras que al comprender lo que iba a hacer, entonces acataron mi orden.

"**Concentra tu cosmos y déjalo fluir por tu espada y por tu cuerpo, así lograras lo que tienes en mente, iras a la velocidad de la luz, y esta recomendación también te la digo cuando estés en una pelea, donde la habilidad con la espada y la velocidad son las que cuentan"**

("Lo tendré en cuenta")

Haciendo lo que me dijo Hades, solo cerré mis ojos y deje fluir mi energía por todo mi cuerpo, hasta en mi espada, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, siento que el tiempo parece estar detenido completamente. Lo cual eso quiere decir que al moverme a la velocidad de la luz, el tiempo para mí parece detenerse a mi antojo. Muy bien… veamos ahora si puedo hacer esto igual a lo que hace uno de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos.

**-Cambio de perspectiva: Twilight-**

Logramos convencer a este chico de que nos ayudara, aunque por alguna razón no quiso decirnos su nombre y también decirnos de donde viene. La verdad me intriga del que este "humano" si así puedo llamarlo ya que por alguna razón, al ver su mirada tan penetrante y fría, en parte puedo compararlo con la hermana de Pinkie pie, Maud, pero solo que su mirada hace que la piel se nos erice, además de que nos da un escalofrío en el cuerpo… como si el… pudiera ver nuestras almas. Pero no parece nadie hostil, de hecho parece algo cerrado y frio, además de ser alguien con un carácter muy arraigado y distante. Sinceramente… me da algo de pena, quizás de donde venga nunca conoció algo como la amistad y entre otras cosas. Y si dijo de que si podíamos ayudarlo a ser alguien diferente, pues ni que se diga jejeje… las chicas y yo estaremos siempre cuando él nos necesite. Quizás apenas los conocemos unos minutos, pero él no parece una mala persona, de hecho es alguien al cual parece que deben de comprender muy bien para quizás… poder ser su amigo. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso de él.

La verdad que me intriga saber quién es él y del por qué está aquí, el dice que es para tener una vida tranquila, pero siento que es algo mucho más allá de eso. No sé, pero me llama mucho la atención esta persona, me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas una vez que terminemos con lo que Sombra intenta hacer contra Equestria.

Y estoy altamente segura que de seguro las princesas también tendrán preguntas que hacerle si alguna vez lo llegan a ver, incluso creo que Starswirl también querrá alguna explicación con respecto a la aparición de este humano aquí en Equestria.

Ahora… pasando a lo de ahora, el piensa liberarnos usando su espada y…. espera, ¿Qué es esa energía roja que sale de su cuerpo? Ciertamente es algo extraño… pero por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo se congela de solo verlo. Y no solo yo, las chicas también lo notan, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir sus indicaciones y tirarnos al suelo. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hará para sacarnos de aquí?

Al hacer lo que nos pidió, entonces tomando su espada parece que ha va a cortar los cristales, aunque extrañamente tomo una posición extraña mientras que parece analizar el movimiento que debe de hacer y de que alguna de nosotras no resulte lastimada, solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

Al acatar la orden del humano, las 6 yeguas se lanzaron a tierra a cubrirse de lo que ese hombre pretendiera hacer.

Entonces el humano por un minuto cerró sus ojos, y se relajó. Y fue que entonces los abrió de manera rápida, y de un rápido desenfunde, lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada.

"SLASH"

El sonido del viento siendo cortado era evidencia de que aquella espada era poderosamente afilada, y que estando en manos inexpertas sería muy peligrosa para cualquiera.

El humano aun se mantenía en su posición con su espada extendida horizontalmente hacia la derecha, mientras que en el arma se podía ver el aura roja que también rodeaba el cuerpo del humano.

Entonces alzando la funda y haciendo girar la espada en su propia mano, comenzó a enfundarla lentamente en su vaina, mientras que el aura roja desaparecía de la hoja de esa espada.

"CLANK"

Se escuchó el sonido de la funda de la espada chocar con la empuñadura de la misma, y justo después de eso, allí pasó lo que el humano hizo.

No fue ni medio segundo cuando los cristales negros que tenían encerradas a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, se hicieran añicos, mientras que se partían varias veces, como si él hubiera hecho más de 100 cortes en uno solo… y literalmente eso fue lo que pasó… pero siendo que este se movió a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que era completamente imperceptible para la vista normal.

Las chicas vieron como los cristales caían a pedazos, mientras que se recompusieron, y miraban esto que hizo el humano con un asombro difícil de ocultar.

El muchacho semi-dios solo relajó su postura, mientras que todas estaban sin nada que decir por lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. La única que pudo decir algo fue…

\- Eso…. Fue…. ¡Asombroso! – dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción, ya que ese movimiento del humano fue sumamente genial. – increíble… de un solo corte hiciste pedazos todas esas estacas de cristal… ¡y fue sumamente genial! – dijo con una sonrisa de emoción, mientras que el chico poco le importaba sus halagos.

"Eso no es nada, podría incluso partir una montaña de un mandoble si quisiera hacerlo" – respondió con indiferencia, cosa que deja más sorprendidas a las chicas, pero sobretodo a Twilight la cual estaba más que intrigada por lo que este humano podía hacer.

\- "Deberé de hablar de esto con las princesas después, nadie jamás podría haber hecho eso. ¿Qué será lo que escondes?" – se preguntó Twilight mirando fijamente a ese chico, el cual a pesar de ser alguien muy extraño, en sí no parece ser alguien malo.

"Muy bien… no hay que perder más el tiempo, ese unicornio oscuro ya ha tomado su pueblo, y esta dirigiéndose a otra parte lejos de aquí" – informó el hombre con calma y seriedad, eso puso muy preocupadas a las chicas, así que sin perder más tiempo siguieron al humano afuera, de la cueva mientras que tenían pensado ir hacia Ponyville, quizás podrían tener tiempo de evitar que todo el pueblo cayera en los cascos del malvado rey.

\- Oye socio… gracias por ayudarnos a salir de esa jaula de cristal, y de parte de las 6 te damos las gracias por ayudarnos – habló Applejack agradeciéndole de forma sincera al muchacho, el cual no muestra expresión alguna en su rostro… cosa que las chicas parecían querer comparar a este tipo con la hermana mayor de Pinkie pie, ambos se entenderían muy bien.

"No me agradezcan todavía, háganlo una vez se acabe esto" – dijo con indiferencia, mientras que miraba a donde se supondría que esta el poblado de donde vienen estas ponis, mientras que el dios de la muerte le habla.

"**Nunca me imaginé que acabara de esta forma… de ser un dios temido por muchos y ser el que recibe a las almas en el inframundo… a ser el niñero de un montón de chiquillas que parecen ser sacadas de una especie de caricatura para niñas. Jeh… mi dignidad sí que ahora está por los suelos"**

("Anímate… dicen que el cambio siempre es lo más duro, pero con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando, además… estas… "yeguas" son lo más parecido a lo que sería un humano para mi, así que creo que el vivir aquí será como respirar")

"**Quizás eso sea fácil para ti, los humanos se adaptan rápidamente a cualquier ambiente, en cambio un dios que no esté haciendo lo que por correspondiente debe de hacer… traería severas consecuencias, no solo al mundo, sino al propio balance del universo mismo. Tal es mi caso… si yo hubiera muerto, el Hades se hubiera destruido, y las almas de los muertos vagarían por donde sea, trayendo el caos y el miedo en la humanidad"**

("Si… lo sé, pero además de tu, el diablo se puede encargar de eso… después de todo el infierno llegaría a ser lo mismo que sería el Hades como tal") – le dice algo que podría ser lo más "obvio" en ese asunto.

"**Si… podría ser… si ese descarado de Lucifer no estaría desaparecido"**

("Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir?")

Antes de que la deidad le respondiera al humano, este sintió unas presencias acercarse a ellos, los cuales, dos eran divinidades, cosa que no era desapercibido para el humano, mientras que la otra era mortal, aunque se podría decir que era bastante ancestral, ya que su energía era como se podría comparar a cualquier sabio de la antigua Grecia.

Del cielo aparecieron volando dos yeguas las cuales el humano reconoció, tanto de las visiones que le mostró el árbol de la armonía, como por las decoraciones del antiguo castillo, ellas eran las regentes de este reino, las princesas Celestia y Luna. Y quien acompañaba a ambas monarcas, era nadie más que Starswirl el Barbado el hechicero más grande y sabio que haya existido en Equestria, y claro que también pudo reconocerlo, después de todo él fue uno de los creadores de los elementos de la armonía, además de ser uno de los portadores originales, y que tanto él como los demás se habían sellado a sí mismos para contener a un tal poni de las sombras, del cual gracias a Twilight y las chicas, ese enemigo fue sellado con ayuda del resto de los "pilares" como eran llamados el resto de ponis legendarios… si así podría llamarlos.

Celestia a cómo podría comparar el humano, era una yegua de gran altura, de al menos unos 1. 94, y como tal… era fácilmente identificable por su cuerno y alas que ella era un alicornio. Su cuerno a comparación de cualquier unicornio era bastante largo e imponente, al igual que sus alas, las cuales podrían casi ser como las de un ángel. Su piel blanca, su melena cósmica como una aurora, y sus ojos quizás harían lo que rivalizara con la belleza de la propia diosa del amor, Afrodita. Al igual que las demás chicas, las facciones de su rostro eran casi parecidas a la de un humano, solo diferenciando en su nariz, la cual si parecía ser la de un equino, seguido de sus orejas.

Pero lo que más podría resaltar a Celestia era que su físico, uno que cualquier mujer humana sentiría envidia, y que todo hombre la compararía con Venus. Una cintura de avispa muy bien resaltada, busto más allá del promedio y caderas anchas, una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco el cual casi podría confundirse con su pelaje, el vestido mostraba perfectamente sus atributos, el escote que hacia resaltar su delantera, y para remarcar bien su figura usaba una especie de cinturón hecho de oro marcando su muy delineada figura, en sus muñecas usaba unos brazaletes dorados también, y también tenía uno que otro accesorio dorado que hacia relucir su puesto como la gobernante mayor de todo el reino.

En cambio… Luna no se quedaba atrás, a diferencia de Celestia, su estatura y demás no resaltaba mucho, pero eso no era excusa para apreciar que ella era igual de bella que su hermana. A diferencia de su hermana, su figura era un poco más delicada, complexión delgada, sus atributos físicos eran perfectos, busto un poco más del promedio, caderas delineadas, además de que su color de piel era muy llamativo, ese azul zafiro se confundiría con la noche misma, y su melena se podría decir que era una viva imagen del cosmos mismo, ya que se podía ver una que otra constelación espacial. En su vestimenta no difería mucho de Celestia, un vestido azul oscuro con algunos detalles en negro, de hombros descubiertos que permitía una mejor vista de sus encantos, además de que su cintura de avispa estaba enmarcada con un cinturón de metal color negro en su cintura, y también usaba uno que otros adornos que la identificaban como princesa.

El humano al verlas… no mentiría que ellas hacían relucir su calidad de diosas, ya que ninguna humana podría compararse con ellas, o también rivalizar con cualquier diosa existente.

"**Para nosotros los griegos… la belleza física es lo que cuenta, y más en especial para las mujeres, eso puedes verlos en pinturas renacentistas, tanto a hombres como a mujeres o están desnudos o poseen poca ropa."**

("Ya lo creo… aunque yo en lo personal, si fuera pintor, quisiera que ellas fueran mis musas para retratar un desnudo… mas bien, creo que todas podrían ser perfectas modelos")

"**No te conocía ese lado tuyo… y solo espero que no hagas nada estúpido… me harías quedar en ridículo" **– dijo sombríamente el dios de la muerte.

("Lo siento… soy un humano después de todo, aunque claro que no soy eso que tú piensas, tal vez si sea algo mujeriego, pero estoy seguro que nadie se daría cuenta. Además… tu mismo lo dices, los griegos aprecian mucho la belleza física de una mujer, así que… ¿Por qué no podría aprovechar? Y tal vez… no sé… conseguir "nuestra" alma gemela, ¿no lo crees? Además de que aquí las mujeres son muy hermosas, a pesar de ser de especie diferente, tal vez… no sé. Podríamos sentar cabeza… otra vez") – le respondió el humano de forma algo pícara, claro que mantenía su cara de póker para que nadie supiera sus pensamientos.

"**Yo no soy un experto en relaciones amorosas, de eso se encarga Afrodita… además, ella le da su amor incondicionalmente a quien le llamé su atención, ya sea hombre o mujer respectivamente, incluso sean mortales. Pero más te vale no pasarte de listo con esto, o si no te haré sufrir tu alma como si estuvieras en el Tártaro mismo" – **sentenció de forma peligrosa el dios de la muerte, mientras que el humano solo se resignó, aunque claro que eso en el fondo le dio algo de pavor su amenaza, pero no lo demostró.

("Como quieras entonces… pero tarde o temprano deberemos de hacernos una vida aquí, y si fuera de ser posible el caso, tal vez tener una esposa, y que esta vez… todo resulte como debería de ser en realidad. ¿No lo has pensado?") – le preguntó, el dios del inframundo se quedó un minuto en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

"… **Discutiremos eso después"**

Con solo esas palabras, el humano no dijo nada mas, sabía bien que un tema como ese era algo delicado para Hades, y hasta el mismo lo sentía, así que era mejor dejar ese asunto para otra ocasión. Ahora debía de atender el asunto que se está presentando ahora con la aparición de ambas gobernantes y… quien podría decirse que es su mentor, aunque ese unicornio ya debía de estirar la pata en algún momento… claro, si es que no lo hiciera caminar por el valle de los muertos antes de tiempo.

**-Narración en primera persona-**

Mientras discutía con Hades, las chicas hablaban con quienes son las gobernantes de este reino y su… ¿maestro? Bueno… sé que estuvo sellado por muchos años, pero a ese anciano ya en algún momento ha de llevárselo la pelona… además de que esas barbas solo lo hacen parecer una copia algo vaga de Dumbledore o de Gandalf. No es por ofender, pero el ruco este en algún momento deberá de hacer su testamento pronto, o a menos de que yo haga de que el barquero se lo lleve tranquilamente.

"**Jeje, en eso te pareces mucho a mi, si bien las parcas son las que recolectan almas las cuales o les llega la hora o sufren alguna situación desafortunada. Pero concuerdo contigo con decir que ese viejo poni ya debe de pagar con sus monedas para que Caronte se lo lleve en paz"** – dijo con un tono divertido, claro que su tipo de humor es crudo… muy crudo debo admitir, pero hasta mi me hace algo de gracia.

Decidí mantenerme unos pasos atrás de todos, la verdad es que ni quisiera ser notado, pero veo que las cosas nunca salen como uno quisiera que fueran.

-¡No puede ser, dejamos a Canterlot desprotegido! Debemos de regresar ahora antes de que las cosas empeoren – exclamó una de las gobernantes, la que es de pelaje oscuro como la noche, Luna creo recordar… y que al verla, tiene un aire muy parecido a Pandora, un porte serio y algo despectivo, pero que si sabe expresar lo que ella siente.

\- Lo siento mucho… Sombra fue más listo que nosotras, y ahora con los elementos de la armonía hechos pedazos, será más complicado de derrotarlo – dijo Twilight con algo de pena, la verdad es que el árbol no me mostró mucho de lo que ha pasado recientemente, pero algo me dice que ese tal Sombra no solo está implicado en esto, de hecho, el debería de estar muerto, y al parecer alguien lo trajo a la vida otra vez, y sea quien sea que está desafiando las leyes de la vida y la muerte, pues tendrá que rendirme cuentas a mí, ya que yo soy la reencarnación del dios de la muerte, y nadie aparte de él puede manipular las almas sin "nuestro" consentimiento.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte Twilight, Sombra es alguien que nunca acepta la derrota, pero también me siento algo mal por dejar Canterlot sin apoyo, pero no es momento de eso, hay que detenerlo antes de que cause más daño del que ya ha hecho – dijo la que es la mayor autoridad aquí, Celestia creo que así se llama, y que al verla… por alguna razón se me hace muy parecida a…

"**Zeus…" **– escupió él con algo de desprecio. – **"Esa forma de hablar y de que siempre le muestra compasión a los que él cree merecerlo… Solo eso me molesta con solo recordarlo"**

("Lo entiendo, pero no creo que debiéramos tenerle resentimiento, puede que tenga algo de Zeus en ella, pero ella a la vez es diferente, el propio árbol me lo ha mostrado, no creo que sea justo discriminarla por lo que hace, al menos ese sería mi pensamiento")

"…" – no me respondió, y creo que mejor lo dejo así, no es el momento de discutir.

-Nosotros vinimos porque sentí que el árbol de la armonía fue destruido, y tal como lo presentí, la situación esta llendo muy mal, pero ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al ataque de ese malvado tirano? – el viejo preguntó intrigado, el cual al mirarlo si me parece un poco a uno de esos magos de fantasía, sombrero y capa, y su estilo de ropa era como ver al director Dumbledore, y pensar que aquí no serían cultos jeje.

\- Pues… cuando devolvimos los elementos de la armonía al árbol, repentinamente el apareció, y luego nos encerró en una prisión de cristal, el cual bloqueo mi magia, solo teníamos fe de que alguien nos ayudara pero… - antes de que Twilight pudiera continuar, Pinkie la interrumpe.

\- Uh, nos salvo un chico que usa una espada parlante y que había aparecido en el castillo antes de que nosotras llegáramos y que nos estuvo vigilando ya que le daba pena el salir a hablarnos sin que lo consideráramos un villano y que solo desea una vida tranquila, así que nos ayudó a salir de donde estábamos encerradas y prometió ayudarnos a cambio de que pueda vivir una vida de paz y tranquilidad en esta historia alterna de la otra original – dijo eso tan rápido que casi apenas y le entendí, claro que sentí que Hades se molesto de que le llamara espada parlante otra vez, pero en verdad que no entiendo muy bien a esta yegua, y creo que para mejor no le buscaré el sentido a todo lo que diga o haga… ya que siento que así podría ser en cualquier otra realidad alterna y demás, como dije, ella es una anomalía viviente del cosmo mismo.

\- Disculpe por preguntar jovencita, pero de ¿Quién estás hablando? Además, nadie más aparte de ustedes, mis estudiantes y yo sabemos de la ubicación del árbol de la armonía, es imposible que alguien pudiera saber de ese lugar – recriminó el anciano sin entender a lo que se refería, pero antes de que alguna decidiera hablar, comencé a acercarme, mientras que Hades decide hablarme.

"**Antes de que hables, te recomendaría que no digas nuestro nombre, al menos no por el momento, cuando se calmen las aguas entonces puedes hablarles de lo que somos y que es lo que queremos, pero preferiría que no menciones nada sobre Zeus o algún otro dios del Olimpo. Solo da la información más relevante y sin detalles, prefiero que estemos mas en el anonimato y estar tranquilos"**

("Entiendo… yo también quisiera tener un perfil bajo, pero creo que eso será algo difícil. Ya veré como me las arreglo")

"**Solo espero que cuides bien tus palabras, cuando un dios habla con otro hay que tener un alto respeto, además de que claro solo te mostraras hostil si alguien que no es de un alto mando se entromete, tal es el caso de esas chiquillas y el anciano"**

("Bueno… Twilight puede entrar en la categoría de Celestia y Luna, así que ella puede ser de confianza al igual que ellas y la otra que no conozco, aunque si se su nombre. Pero creo que tienes razón, mientras menos notoriedad tengamos, estos ponis pueden seguir con sus tranquilas vidas, y nosotros también, y todo contentos") – dije con algo de sarcasmo en la ultima parte, pero Hades tiene razón, es mejor no llamar la atención, o sino las cosas se complicaran para nosotros.

"Ella se refiere a mi" – hablé en voz alta para que todos me oyeran, las chicas volearon a verme y tanto las hermanas como el anciano me miraron, y claro que sus caras mostraron una gran sorpresa, y más la del ancestro el cual me mira sin poderlo creer, tal parece que ver un humano aquí o es una bendición o es ver algo como pie grande o algo por el estilo.

\- "¡¿Un humano?! No… es imposible, ¡¿Cómo es que llego aquí?!"– pude oír los pensamientos del viejo hechicero, las habilidades psíquicas de Hades me serán de mucha ayuda.

\- Twilight… acaso, ¿él fue quien las ayudó? - preguntó Celestia mirándome fijamente al igual que su hermana.

"**Ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra esencia divina, ellas al ser diosas pueden reconocer a alguien de su misma categoría, al igual que cualquier ser de clase divina"**

\- Sí… él fue quien nos ayudó a librarnos de la trampa de Sombra, y tal como dijo Pinkie, el dijo que nos ayudaría a detenerlo – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, increíble que me tenga confianza así de rápido, si supiera en realidad quien soy es probable que no me vería de la misma forma, al igual que el resto.

\- "Increíble, su energía es muy fuerte, siento mi piel erizarse con solo verlo a los ojos, el no es un humano normal, de eso puedo estar segura" – eso es lo que piensa Celestia sobre mí.

\- "Este humano es algo que jamás haya visto, además de eso, siento escalofríos con solo sentir su presencia, es como si… como si viera un fantasma o un espíritu, un espíritu aun más fuerte que Discord" – esos eran los pensamientos de Luna.

Yo me paré frente a ellas, y pude ver que ellas querían retroceder, pero estaban algo paralizadas por los nervios, pero fue Celestia la cual se paró frente a mí, debo decir que es un poco más alta que yo, no mucho pero aun así, y me habló de manera calmada, aunque aun con algo de nerviosismo que puedo notar fácilmente.

\- ¿Tú ayudaste a mi estudiante y a sus amigas? –

"Si, lo hice… pero no por obligación, sino porque simplemente decidí hacerlo, además… ustedes están en una situación muy complicada, así que si quiere mi ayuda se las brindaré, quizás sea nuevo por aquí, pero después de eso prefiero ser alguien anónimo que solo ayudo a su pueblo. Por cierto, es un gusto conocerla, princesa" – dije para después inclinar un poco mi cuerpo a modo de reverencia, mientras que ella sigue mirándome detenidamente, pero se permite una ligera sonrisa en su rostro… el cual debo admitir que es hermosa en muchos aspectos.

\- No hay problema, y también quiero agradecerte por ayudar a mis pequeñas ponis en esta situación, mi nombre es Celestia, cogobernante de Equestria, un gusto también – dijo con una sonrisa, al menos parece que me gane en parte su confianza por ayudar a Twilight y las demás.

\- Mi nombre es Luna, cogobernante al igual que nuestra hermana, un gusto también – la siguiente en presentarse fue Luna, la cual me mira de forma analítica. – también quisiera agradecer por ayudar a la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle y a las demás elementos de la armonía. Pero me atrevo a preguntar quién eres y de dónde vienes, por favor – preguntó de manera respetuosa, aunque me llamó la atención algo que dijo, pero por ahora lo dejare para después.

"Mi nombre no es importante ahora, primero es mejor detener a ese unicornio oscuro, siento su presencia muy lejos de aquí, y que puede que este atacando ahora mismo su imperio, princesas" – le respondí secamente, claro que me miraron algo confundidas de no decirles mi nombre.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere decirnos su nombre joven? ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de ocultar? – habló el viejo mirándome con sospecha, yo solo lo miré fríamente, mientras que este pareció estremecerse por mi mirada, aunque intentaba mantener su postura firme.

"No intento ocultar nada honorable… solo que siento que este no es el momento para dar declaraciones, en cuanto acabe todo esto, entonces les diré todo de mi, se los aseguro"

Eso no pareció convencer al viejo, pero Celestia volvió hablar.

\- Starswirl, si él dice quiere hablarnos de él después de resolver este predicamento, entonces no veo problema con eso, además de que tiene razón con respecto a lo que está sucediendo. Después de resolver esto entraremos en una conversación más amena – dijo Celestia mirando al viejo con algo de reproche, el cual solo la mira sin estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

\- Celestia tiene razón Starswirl, este humano no parece alguien con malas intenciones, además de que nos quiere dar su apoyo, ya en su momento podemos oír su historia, así que solo debemos acabar con esta situación y así podrás saciar tu desconfianza – Luna también dijo eso de manera firme, mientras que el viejo ni sabe que decir ahora.

\- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con las princesas, señor Starswirl, el nos ayudó a mí y mis amigas… además de eso el nos ha dicho que solo quiere una vida tranquila, así que yo no veo nada de malo en eso. Claro que también tengo curiosidad por saber lo que sucede, pero primero hay que liberar a nuestros amigos del control de Sombra, por eso quiero terminar con esto antes de que algo malo es pace a todos, y como princesa, cuidar todos los habitantes del pueblo es mi prioridad como princesa, así que yo confiaré en quien quiere ayudarnos, así que puedo esperar a que todo esto acabe, y sé que usted también – Twilight habló firme también, mientras que todas lo hicieron también… la verdad que no necesito de su preocupación, yo puedo cuidarme solo, pero creo que por esta vez haré una excepción.

\- Tsk… De acuerdo, pero espero que no te reserves nada… humano – me habló el venerable con desconfianza, la verdad si quisiera le pondría el filo de la espada al cuello por ser un viejo "chotado" como decimos de donde vengo, pero creo que mejor no desperdicio la confianza que me acaban de dar.

\- Bien… ahora, Twilight, ayúdanos a combinar nuestra magia para teletransportarnos a Canterlot, puede y que tal vez aun tengamos tiempo para detener a Sombra y evitar que siga esparciendo su magia negra a todos – dijo Celestia de manera seria, Twilight iba a decir algo, pero creo que tengo una mejor forma de llegar.

("Tendrás que ayudarme un poco con esto, si usamos la velocidad de la luz llegaremos en un santiamén. ¿Crees que pueda teletransportalos a todos a la vez?")

"**Si puedes… solo tienes que concentrar tu cosmos y compartirlo con los demás, luego buscar el lugar a donde quieres ir, y luego solo expande tu cosmos hasta el infinito y listo… llegaran cuando menos lo esperan"**

("Lo haces sonar muy fácil, al menos en la tierra para conducir era obligatorio leer el manual del conductor para hacer la prueba escrita primero y después hacer la prueba practica… cosa en la que yo fallé muchas veces") – le dije de manera escéptica, aun me siento humillado de nunca haber aprendido a conducir.

"**Por favor… ¿solo por eso no puedes hacerlo? Eso es ridículo, además… solo tienes que pedir la dirección de donde quieres ir y ya. No es una ciencia tan complicada ¿sabes?" **– me reprochó con algo de fastidio.

("¿Nunca has escuchado que preguntando se llega a Roma? Bueno… lo intentaré, solo espero no cagarla al menos esta vez")

"Yo puedo llevarlas allá más rápido" – al decir eso, todos me miraron con sorpresa… - "No hay tiempo de preguntar, solo díganme donde es que está ubicado esa ciudad llamada Canterlot, y los llevaré ahí"

\- Es por allá, hacia las montañas, al norte – dijo Luna mientras con su dedo me decía hacia donde, y a pesar del frondoso bosque, puedo ver una montaña a lo lejos, así que por allí he de ir.

"Muy bien, primero necesito que se acerquen a mí, si alguno se separa, se quedará atrás"

Les dije fríamente, mientras que todos se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron hacer lo que dije, aunque claro que el viejo unicornio lo hizo a regañadientes.

\- ¿Ahora que es lo que harás? ¿Acaso usarás magia para teletransportarnos? – Rainbow me preguntó confundida.

"Yo no poseo magia… pero usaré mi cosmo-energía para transportarnos a la velocidad de la luz" – al decir eso, a todos pareció que les quería caer la mandíbula por lo que dije – "Les responderé a sus dudas luego, ahora solo manténganse juntos mientras yo hago el resto"

Los que iban a preguntar solo cerraron la boca, siendo estos Twilight, el viejo, Rainbow y Luna. Celestia solo me miraba, mientras con mi sola mirada le decía que no era broma lo que decía, y ella pareció que me entendió, no dijo nada, solo me asintió.

Entonces haciendo lo que Hades me dijo, concentre mi energía, y elevarla hasta donde dice el… hacia el infinito. Por un segundo quería hacer la broma de Buzz Lightyear, pero mejor me la reservo, será en otro momento.

"¡Sujétense todos, que el paseo será como caer de un risco, será un salto como ninguno que hayan sentido! **¡NNNNRRRRHHHH!**" – comencé a gruñir mientras hago explotar mi cosmos… la verdad esto es difícil… pero siento mi energía desbordarse de mí, mientras que todos son envueltos en la energía roja, todos y cada uno no podía creer lo que hacía, pero como dije, las explicaciones vendrán después.

Entonces fue allí que pude visualizar una cuidad, era grande, de seguro allí es a donde debo de ir… muy bien… ¡aquí voy!

Al expulsar mas de mi poder un gran resplandor nos rodeo a todo el grupo, y cuando la luz murió… ya no estábamos en donde estábamos antes… ahora estábamos en un lugar diferente… y tal y como vi en las visiones… este lugar es Canterlot. Aun tengo que practicar esto, puede y que esta habilidad me ayude más adelante. Ya dejando eso para después, debo de detener esto, y así de paso averiguar quién es el que está detrás de esto… ya que siento que si este tal Sombra es ya una amenaza para ellos, ha de haber más implicados… y a ellos les advertiré, que si me llegan a provocar o perturbar la tranquilidad que yo quiero… **"entonces a ellos los arrastraremos al valle de la muerte y que los brazos del Hades los lleven a su bucle infernal en el Tártaro por toda la eternidad"**

…


	4. Renacer de una deidad

**Hola a todos… perdón por mi inactividad, pero he tenido algunos problemas que me hacían tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, ahora no los dejaré esperando mas y los dejaré con el cap. Oh cierto, habrá un ligero cambio, pero no haría mucho la diferencia, casi ni la sentirán XD. Disfruten del cap de hoy. ;)**

* * *

"Yo puedo llevarlos allá más rápido" – al decir eso, todos me miraron con sorpresa… - "No hay tiempo de preguntar, solo díganme donde es que está ubicado esa ciudad llamada Canterlot, y los llevaré ahí"

\- Es por allá, hacia las montañas, al norte – dijo Luna mientras con su dedo me decía hacia donde, y a pesar del frondoso bosque, puedo ver una montaña a lo lejos, así que por allí he de ir.

"Muy bien, primero necesito que se acerquen a mí, si alguno se separa, se quedará atrás"

Les dije fríamente, mientras que todos se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron hacer lo que dije, aunque claro que el viejo unicornio lo hizo a regañadientes.

\- ¿Ahora que es lo que harás? ¿Acaso usarás magia para teletransportarnos? – Rainbow me preguntó confundida.

"Yo no poseo magia… pero usaré mi cosmo-energía para transportarnos a la velocidad de la luz" – al decir eso, a todos pareció que les quería caer la mandíbula por lo que dije – "Les responderé a sus dudas luego, ahora solo manténganse juntos mientras yo hago el resto"

Antes de que al menos pudiera concentrarme, comencé a ver como los arboles crecían mas… mientras que sus raíces se extendían. Allí vi la alarma de todos, y con esto que sucede me confirma que este bosque no es como cualquier otro. Y eso es algo que el árbol de la armonía me advirtió, él era el encargado de mantener a este bosque a raya… pero ahora que no está, puede extenderse sin control.

\- Oh no… el bosque Everfree comienza a extenderse. Sin el árbol de la armonía que lo contenga, entonces se extenderá mas – el venerable aquí presente advirtió y todas comenzaron a preocuparse, sin embargo esto no me afecta en nada. De hecho me parece curioso de que el bosque no mostrara esta actividad desde que el árbol de la armonía fuera destruido.

"**Tengo una teoría… eleva levemente tu cosmos para comprobar algo…" **me dijo Hades de forma analítica, así que decidí hacer lo que me pidió.

Aumenté mi poder un poco para comprobar lo que quería el dios, y entonces allí pude ver que el bosque… las raíces y demás dejaron de moverse… sorprendiendo a todos, los cuales me voltearon a ver mientras el aura roja cubría mi cuerpo levemente.

"Así que esta es la razón de que el bosque no actuara de inmediato, al dejar escapar mi cosmos de manera inconsciente hacia que el bosque retrocediera debido a que puede sentir un poder mayor al de él. Mmmm, interesante…"

"**Y no te equivocas, este bosque parece tener vida propia, además de poder brindarla a las criaturas que en ella habitan. En serio este bosque me llama mucho la atención, deberé de ponerle un poco mas de atención para saber más de él"** – para que diga esas cosas, puede que y que tenga algo en mente. Bueno… son sus pensamientos, no míos.

\- No puede ser… ¿Cómo es que puede pasar esto? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad ocultas… humano? – preguntó de forma seria el viejo, mientras que me mira con sospecha y desconfianza, yo solo lo miro fríamente.

"Ahórrese las preguntas para después ancestro, mientras que yo demuestre quien es superior aquí en este bosque encantado, entonces el mismo sabe que no puede contradecirme" – le respondí cortante, claro que iba a volver a cuestionarme, pero la princesa Celestia lo detiene.

\- Starswirl, al igual que tu, todos tenemos muchas incógnitas, pero por ahora lo dejaremos para después, hay que irnos a Canterlot ahora, Sombra ya ha de haber tomado el castillo. Luego de que resolvamos esto, podemos quitarnos las dudas con el después –

Claro que el viejo quiso protestar, pero Luna también habla.

\- Mi hermana tiene razón en esto Starswirl, mientras más nos quedemos aquí, nuestros súbditos sufrirán mas estando bajo el poder de Sombra, y es nuestro deber detenerlo de una vez por todas – dijo seriamente, mientras que el resto con la mirada le decía que desistiera también, yo solo me mantenía tranquilo con los brazos cruzados en espera de ver que será lo que decida este abuelo… que si fuera por mi… con solo decirle que morirá en los próximos 3 segundos, entonces haría que dejara de ser tan castroso y que se calme de una vez.

\- Ugh… bien, lo haré. Pero eso si… – dijo para después mirarme seriamente. – Espero una muy buena explicación de todo esto, humano. Y más vale que digas toda la verdad. – dijo en tono que parece de amenaza, pero sin embargo, yo no me quedo atrás.

"Y más le vale a usted mantenerse a raya, anciano. Porque lo crea o no… usted estando cerca de mí, su esperanza de vida está muy… pero muy cerca de concluir. – le dije con una mirada de molestia, mientras que un aura de muerte me rodea, y podía ver a todas palidecer por mis palabras, así que dejé de transmitir mi poder de muerte y solo suspiré con fastidio.

\- "Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar" – le susurró Rainbow a Applejack, cosa que pude oír, mientras que la otra le dio la razón de la palabra.

"Si ya todos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, entonces es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí… ahora" – dije seriamente, mientras que todos asienten, aunque claro que el vejestorio lo hizo a regañadientes, mientras todos se acercaban a mí, ya que con mi cosmos, los transportaría hacia la ciudad donde se supone que ha de ser su capital.

Entonces sin esperar más… comencé a concentrar mi energía alrededor de todos, y en menos de un solo parpadeo, desaparecimos del bosque, y en menos de un segundo llegamos a la capital, la cual en si es bastante grande… una metrópoli bastante impresionante sí, pero sin contar el hecho de que esta bajo invasión, entonces eso le resta puntos… al menos por ahora.

"Listo… ya estamos aquí" – dije para que todos quedaran impresionados por el poder llegar así en menos de un segundo.

\- ¡Increíble, ningún mago tan talentoso podría hacer la teletransportación de tal forma! – exclamaba Twilight como si hubiera visto la octava maravilla del mundo. - ¿en serio que no usas magia para hacer esto? –

"Ya lo dije… yo no poseo magia, solo usé mi cosmos para trascender de un lugar a otro, solo conozco unos cuantos que pueden hacer esto que yo hago también, pero mejor guárdate todas las preguntas que quieres para más tarde… tenemos mucho trabajo aquí por si no lo has visto" – le recalqué lo MÁS obvio, y claro… hizo un pequeño puchero estando inconforme, pero entonces recordó el porque estamos aquí.

\- "Sin duda sus habilidades son poderosas, y tal como Twilight lo dijo, ni el mejor mago podría hacer la teletransportación así tan precisa. Sin duda tiene más poder del que pudiéramos tener yo y Luna, incluso aun mas que Discord. Acaso podría ser…" – pude notar la curiosidad y la intriga de Celestia sobre mí, pero por ahora me ahorraré mis palabras, esto es más importante.

Podía ver que todos los ponis aquí son antropomórficos, algo me dice que esto es una muy mala broma de Dios para mi…. Pero dejando las blasfemias que tengo contra el por aparte… podía ver que todos y cada uno parecía un zombi, ya que sus ojos no tenían pupila alguna, y brillaban de un color verde pálido, mientras que sus pelajes coloridos están completamente apagados y muertos. Y al parecer llamamos su atención, ya que aparecimos frente al castillo, el cual se le nota que hay un aura oscura y maligna, la cual hace que incluso el cielo se vea espantoso… y todo ese ejercito tanto de pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra, se acercan a su manera, los pegasos volando, los terrestres y unicornios vienen corriendo contra nosotros. La verdad nunca me imaginé a mi peleando en un campo de guerra… pero sinceramente algo como esto no es como yo me imaginaria realmente, y más si son contra unos caballos humanizados. En verdad que si tuviera a Dios en frente le daría una buena patada en el culo y en sus santas semillas.

"**Te recomendaría que no uses tu poder, solo noquéalos. Ellos no valen la pena, aunque claro que debes tener cuidado con los unicornios… pueden atacar a distancia, así que te recomiendo que primero los elimines para así tener la balanza a nuestro favor"**

("No sabía que fueras un estratega de guerra, me impresionas")

"**Hmph… no por nada pelee contra los Titanes y contra Athena y su ejército, además de que una vez le gané a Ares en un pequeño juego de guerra, claro que este ultimo lo sugirió. Jeje, no te creerías como pulvericé a casi todo su ejército, y yo no tuve que mover un solo dedo, y más cuando lo derroté con solo tocarlo con la punta de mi espada"** – dijo de manera burlona y llena de carisma.

("Jeh… ya me lo imagino. Bueno… seguiré tu consejo, la verdad no veo nada de reto en todos estos ponis… siento que si quiera les pudiera dar un golpe, terminaría por hacerlos polvo cósmico sin esfuerzo alguno")

"**Tampoco deberías de sentirte todopoderoso, puedes ser la reencarnación de un dios, pero no eres uno completamente, sigues siendo un mortal con poderes de un dios. Y eso para ustedes es ser un semi-dios, recuérdalo siempre" **– me dijo con seriedad.

("Ok… entendido y anotado")

La verdad siento que no debería de meterme en esto… pero si ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué diferencia es la que haré? Bueno… mientras que después de esto no me meta en más problemas, al menos hasta cierto punto… pero mientras tanto, solo quiero hacer lo que nunca pude hacer en mi mundo, y así tal vez… poder perdonarme por mis propios errores.

* * *

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

* * *

Canterlot estaba hecho un caos, todos los ponis residentes, incluso los de Ponyville, todos ellos estaban bajo la influencia de Sombra, el cual ya había tomado el castillo de manera sencilla, ya que Celestia y Luna no estaban para defenderla en ese poco lapso.

Mientras que el humano miraba esto sin inmutarse, por un lado ver a tantos caballos con forma física parecida a la humana… en verdad que no sabía si esto era su paraíso, o su bucle en el infierno… pero ya maldeciría a Dios y a Lucifer por esta broma de mal gusto, ahora tenían una situación realmente mala, aunque el semi-dios no pudo evitar comparar esto a algunos animes que haya visto de algo como esto, pero eso poco le importaba, ya pensaría en lo que haría después de esto.

Mientras que las chicas se las arreglaban para detener a los que eran conocidos y civiles normales, las princesas y Starswirl usaban su magia para disipar el control mental del ex tirano del imperio de cristal.

Por otro lado… los unicornios le daban algo de problemas a las gobernantes y a su mentor, pero eso ya lo tenía cubierto el chico, quien era la reencarnación del ahora dios caído de la muerte, Hades.

Dando gama de su velocidad divina, logró noquear a la mayoría de los ponis con propiedades mágicas, mientras que solo bastaba con solo tocarlos con la punta de su espada… obviamente estando en su funda ya que si había conocidos para las chicas, entonces era mejor no pasarse.

Encargarse de los ponis afuera del castillo era pan comido… pero lo que sería difícil era el entrar al imponente castillo, aunque el dios debía decir que su castillo oscuro, o la Judeca era aún más grande del que esas gobernantes podrían imaginar.

\- Twilight, ustedes vayan y confronten a Sombra, nosotros nos quedaremos a quitar el control del resto de nuestros guardias y demás – Celestia habló firme, mientras que su hermana y su maestro los contendrían, mientras todos fueran a confrontar al malvado unicornio.

\- Está bien princesa. Vamos chicos, detendremos a Sombra de una vez y para siempre – al decir eso, las demás estaban de acuerdo, aunque….

"Yo iré con ustedes" – dijo el chico humano con firmeza, mientras que todos lo miraron por su propuesta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, humano? Si piensas que puedes deshacerte de Sombra y luego tomar el poder, pues no creas que lo permitiré, ellas son las más capaces de vencerlo – dijo el unicornio anciano poniéndose frente a él cerrándole el paso, pero poco podría hacer el contra alguien de la misma categoría que sus ex pupilas.

"En serio que eres un vejestorio demasiado castroso…" – dijo para después desenvainar su espada, y ponerla cerca de la yugular del poni, pero la única diferencia era que en menos de un parpadeo paso de estar frente a él, a estar detrás de este, mientras que una sensación de que la muerte estaba tan cerca comenzó a hacer presión sobre todas las presentes, las cuales no pudieron más que temblar ante tal presencia tan sofocante y aterradora.

"**Escúcheme ahora… viejo saco de huesos. Te he tenido bastante paciencia solo por mero respeto… pero ya estas comenzando a molestar hasta el infierno… así que mejor te recomiendo que cierres el puto hocico… o a la próxima vez que parpadees… tu cabeza será un acabado decorativo para el barco de Caronte, y tu cuerpo se lo daré de almuerzo a los Cerberos. ¿Quedé… claro?"** –amenazo el humano con una voz profunda y llena de sed de sangre, hasta se juraba que una segunda voz habló junto a la de él, una igual de aterradora, cosa que les heló la sangre a todas las chicas presentes, pero más al unicornio ancestral el cual estaba completamente paralizado del miedo.

-"T-Tal sensación… es como si estuviera enfrente de un demonio. No… es algo más que eso, pero sea quien sea este humano, la muerte lo acompaña… ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?" – se decía la princesa de la noche con gotas de sudor recorriendo su cara, sea quien sea este chico… podría decir que es como si tuviera… a un ángel de la muerte en frente, o quizás algo mas allá de eso.

"**Ya estamos llamando mucho la atención, deja a este tonto anciano y concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer"** – advirtió el dios con severidad, mientras que el chico calmaba su instinto asesino poco a poco.

("Bueno… solo por ti lo dejaré que siga respirando, pero que espero que esta sea la última vez que quiera retarme, a la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte")

"Por ahora tienes suerte viejo… tu tiempo de vida aun seguirá corriendo. Pero eso si… vuelves a provocarme, y tu vida se podría apagar en los próximos 5 segundos. Ahora… ¿te quitarás de mi camino, o aun tienes las agallas para confrontarme?" – preguntó fríamente el chico, cosa que el poni no pudo ni siquiera responder, ya que sentía que el aire se quería escapar por completo de sus pulmones.

-"Este chico no es un humano completamente… ¡¿Cómo es que puede hacer todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es este chico realmente?!" – esa eran las preguntas que se hacía a si mismo Starswirl, intentaba encontrarle alguna explicación a quien era este humano realmente, nadie podría hacer tal cosa como hacer que el ambiente se volviera tan lleno de muerte y frialdad absoluta… era casi como decir… que tuviera a un ángel de la muerte justo tras de él. Aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

El humano se relajó… mientras volvía a guardar su espada en la funda, mientras que mira a los demás de manera fría… "¿Alguien más quiere objetar con respecto a mi participación?" – preguntó con severidad, mientras que cada una de las yeguas presentes no dijeron ni una sola palabra, cosa que le dio a entender que no… - "Bien… ahora hay que terminar con esto de una vez, y las respuestas vendrán luego, así que andando de una vez" – ordenó seriamente mientras entraba al castillo, seguido de las miradas de todos, las chicas dudaban de si seguirlo o no… pero solo una no lo hizo.

\- ¡Uh… Yo te sigo~! – Pinkie exclamó mientras saltaba atrás del humano, ella parecía no ser afectada por lo de hace rato, y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguir a ese chico.

Al ver a la siempre sonriente Pinkie siguiendo al muchacho, las chicas por un lado se preocuparon de que quizás alguna acción de su amiga pudiera irritar aun mas a aquel extraño chico, pero por otro lado sabían que su amiga siempre le tuvo confianza desde que apareció, así que ellas aunque aun asustadas por lo reciente, también decidieron seguir al humano en silencio, su deber era detener a Sombra, luego vendrían las preguntas para aquel chico, así que se reservarían toda su curiosidad para más tarde, y más para su propio bienestar.

* * *

**-Narración en primera persona-**

* * *

Perfecto… simplemente perfecto, tenía que venir ese vejete a ensancharse conmigo… ¡y ahora todas me temen! ¡Debería de tomarlo de las barbuchas y tirarlo directamente al otro mundo! Por su estupidez ahora estaré bajo la lupa de todas… así nunca voy a estar tranquilo.

"**Ya cálmate… estas exasperándome con tus berrinches, creéme que también quería mandar a ese ancestro a nadar en el rio Estigia, pero pude mantener la calma… cosa que no hiciste, y he allí el resultado, el que salió perdiendo fuiste tú mismo"** – me reprochó Hades con fastidio.

("Al menos tu solo eres un espíritu que habla conmigo, no tienes que soportar esto como lo hago yo. Además… nunca le tendría ningún respeto a alguien que no me lo tiene, así siempre fue antes de todo esto… si nadie me mostraba respeto entonces yo tampoco lo haría, pero al menos espero que ese viejo se lo piense dos veces en querer confrontarme otra vez… por su propio bien espero que sea menos cascarrabias ahora")– le respondí con molestia.

"**En serio que tienes un complejo de Gánster muy infundado, incluso creo que tu actitud me hace recordar a Hermes… el siempre ha tenido un carácter muy volátil, y lo único que lo despeja es volar… no por nada es el dios olímpico más veloz, aunque lo que tiene de habilidad no lo tiene en ingenio jeje, siempre fue un idiota desde joven"** – dijo él con diversión, aunque como ya dije… su tipo de humor es muy crudo, uno que solo parece divertirse el mismo, ya que no le encuentro nada el chiste, quizás para ser alguien que tiene la muerte bajo su mano es increíble, pero con respecto ser comediante… da lástima en verdad.

En fin… dejando sus chistes sin gracia aparte, Twilight es quien conoce mejor este lugar, mientras dirige a todos al salón del trono donde supongo yo estará aquel unicornio con facha de creerse Nerón. En el pequeño camino uno que otro guardia controlado mentalmente intenta detenernos, pero rápidamente lo despacho en un zigzag, claro… teniendo cuidado de no matarlo, el amenazar de muerte a alguien no me está haciendo buena reputación en este momento, así que haré lo que pueda para seguir manteniendo mi perfil bajo, aunque eso creo que no servirá de mucho, ya que al final de esto tendré que revelar todo de mi, aunque solo diré lo que solo quieren saber, no lo que necesitan saber, y ni mucho menos lo que quiera saber de mi ese viejo castroso.

Ya estábamos llegando al salón del trono, cuando de la nada apareció una criatura extraña… tanto para mí como para Hades… a simple vista era una quimera, debido a que su cuerpo parecía al de una serpiente, mientras que en su cuerpo podía notar varias partes de otras especies, siendo más notable su cara de poni lo mas resaltante. Pero lo que me llamó la atención de esta… cosa, es su aura… a simple vista se ve que es el más fuerte en este lugar, a comparación de las princesas y las demás… y Hades mismo me lo confirma.

"**No cabe duda… esa quimera mal hecha es un espíritu de clase divina, una con más poder que las cuatro yeguas princesas juntas. La verdad me parece intrigante esta criatura tan peculiar, pero aun así… parece ser todo un bufón en lugar de una deidad"** – dijo Hades sin saber si decir que este engendro es poderoso… o solo es una falacia con patas. Cosa que comparto de igual forma.

-Discord… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Twilight le preguntó al mencionado, el cual su nombre combina perfectamente con su apariencia.

\- ¿Pues qué creen que hago?, vine a ayudarlas chicas, el señor del caos estará a su total disposición… - dijo el tal Discord con una sonrisa tonta, mientras que veo sus palabras como una broma, y se reconocer cuando alguien es así.

\- ¿Por qué ahora ese interés de ayudarnos ahora Discord? – preguntó Rainbow mirando sin entender al… creo que lo que me mostró el árbol de la armonía era que él es un draconequus, y que el caos es su mayor fuente de su poder. Algo que podría comparar con la diosa Eris, ya que en ese aspecto ambos se parecen mucho… y eso Hades me lo puede confirmar completamente.

\- Duh… Equestria está en riesgo, es por eso que lo hago, además… quien más puede hacerle frente a ese rey que si no yo mismo. – dijo con un gran exceso de confianza, pero es allí que nota mi presencia. – vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que teníamos invitados? –

Entonces realizó un chasquido de su pata de león, y de inmediato apareció frente a mí, yo instintivamente iba a agarrar mi espada, pero Hades me dijo que me tranquilizara, aunque este tipo pudiera enfrentarme, no sería un reto para mí, además de que no veo malas intenciones de su parte… así que solo lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero esa cosa tendrá que tener cuidado si es que quiere pasarse de listo.

\- Mmmm… interesante. Tienes estilo, incluso diría que ocultas más de lo que aparentas… o incluso hasta más supongo. – decía mientras él estaba en una forma aun más pequeña de él, mientras me miraba desde uno de mis hombros, y volando a mi alrededor como una estúpida mosca… en serio que este ser en serio me va a sacar muchas canas por lo irritante, incluso cada vez que habla… esa voz chillona me exaspera, aunque la de Pinkie lo hace también, pero este tipo es aun mas.

"Si ya terminaste de examinarme, ¿entonces podrías alejarte de mí?" – le dije ya comenzando a molestarme, mientras que chasqueando sus dedos volvió a la normalidad.

\- Auch… aunque con un mal genio, bueno… son detalles nada mas jejeje, soy Discord, el señor del caos y la desarmonía – dijo extendiéndome su pata de águila, pero yo no le respondí, solo lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras este solo suspira. – ufff… ya veo que eres de esos cascarrabias que no hacen amigos muy a menudo, ¿verdad? Oh bueno no importa, ya nos llevaremos bien – dijo restándole importancia a que lo estoy amenazando con mi mirada.

"Yo en lo personal te recomendaría que no intentes colmar mi paciencia… porque siempre he sido alguien poco tolerante con gente como tu… fenómeno" – le respondí con frialdad, claro que no le agrado que lo llamara fenómeno, mientras que solo intento fingir desinterés.

Dejando esta tonta plática, llegamos a la sala del trono, y al entrar, allí estaba aquel unicornio, el cual había creado un trono enorme de cristal oscuro, en serio que este tipo podría compararlo con Ares… así de grande es su ego.

Este solo nos miró con una sonrisa confiada, parecía saber que vendríamos, aunque de seguro no se esperara lo que le tengo preparado… y Hades en este caso está más que de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿con que lograron escapar? ¡Jah! Pues llegan tarde, como ven ahora… Equestria ahora es mía, además de que sin los elementos de la armonía no podrán derrotarme esta vez, así que ahora… **les haré sufrir sus mayores miedos por toda la eternidad** – siseo con veneno el "rey", mientras que sus ojos se teñían con un verde fosforescente y un humo morado salía de sus parpados.

Las chicas iban a confrontarlo, incluso yo pensaba adelantarme, pero Discord fue el que lo hizo primero.

\- Bueno bueno… para tu información, ellas cuentan con el señor del caos… reyecito – dijo con suma confianza este fenómeno, mientras que yo ya iba a intervenir, pero Hades me detiene.

"**Ya relájate idiota… deja que la quimera deforme monte su show y luego tu terminas con todo"**

("Ugh… ¿es en serio? Preferiría aparecer detrás de esa excusa de rey supremo y rebanarle la cabeza y listo, SANTO REMEDIO")

"**En serio, tienes más problemas de autoridad que Helios… y eso que Apolo es su superior, ya relájate, mejor espera, quisiera ver lo que ese espíritu cabeza de caballo a medio digerir puede hacer… me interesa un poco el poder que posee"** – ¿no sé si decir que su tono de voz es malicioso, o de algún científico loco que encontró su siguiente sujeto de pruebas? Como sea… él es el superior aquí.

("Tsk… bien como quieras, pero creéme que si me llego a cansar de esto, terminaré yo mismo con este estúpido espectáculo")

La verdad me estoy cansando de esto… pero bueno las cosas como son. Aunque me pregunto qué será lo que tiene en mente Hades con respecto a este Discord. ¿Qué es lo que le ve de interesante en su poder? Aunque intente averiguarlo, el tiene sus secretos, unos de los cuales a pesar de que seamos la misma persona, el se los guarda para sí mismo. Bueno… como bien dice el dicho, "Al César lo que es del César"

* * *

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

* * *

Discord estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Sombra con su típica confianza, después de todo Discord era más fuerte que el tirano en el sentido de usar la magia, así que estaba muy confiado de que ganaría.

El humano semi dios no hacía o decía nada, solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de molestia, el no quería ir con rodeos inútiles, pero el dios del inframundo le dijo que esperara, primero quería saber de los poderes de Discord, ciertamente sentía algo de interés por lo que el señor del caos podía hacer, cosa que le extrañaba, y se hacia la pregunta del ¿Por qué tanto interés? Realmente Hades tenía una mente bastante compleja, y el siendo su reencarnación, aun le costaba entender a este dios caído completamente.

Sombra entonces iluminó su cuerno, mientras lanzaba un rayo de magia negra en contra del señor del caos, el cual solo tuvo que chasquear los dedos, y ese rayo de energía se deshizo en forma de… ¿confeti? El rey oscuro se sorprendió por eso, sabía perfectamente de las habilidades de Discord, y que en aspectos mágicos, el era superior a él. Entonces decidió seguir atacando al ente caótico, pero este como si nada, con un simple chasquido, convertía sus ataquen en cosas inofensivas, desde mariposas… pajaritos, burbujas, papeles, etc. Para el humano era sorprendente ver cómo podía manipular la materia y la realidad a voluntad… le hacía recordar a cuando Thanos usaba la gema de la realidad en Avengers, era ver eso mismo, solo que en versión física, aunque claro… eso no quitaba el hecho de que solo estaba siendo infantil con sus poderes, y que era mejor que concentrara ese poder en convertir a ese unicornio en polvo o en algo, pero que va… solo le quedaba ver toda esta ridiculez.

\- Lo ven… les dije que no tenían que preocuparse chicos, mientras yo esté aquí, este tipo no les hará daño, a menos que ataque a la más vulnerable de ustedes – dijo de forma despreocupada Discord, mientras que seguía deshaciendo los intentos de Sombra por atacarlo. Sin embargo, el humano se agarró el puente de la nariz ya que…

("¡Dios, pero que bestia! Le acaba de dar pie a ese tipo para jugar sucio. ¡SE ACABÓ… VOY A DETENER ESTA PAYASADA AHORA MISMO!") – gruño el chico ya más que harto de todo este circo, era hora de actuar.

"**Hazlo… ya confirmé lo que quería saber de este espíritu del caos, así que ahora es tu turno de demostrar lo que es el poder verdadero de una deidad"**

("Como usted mande")

Sombra dejó de atacar a Discord, mientras se concentraba en una de las mane 6, mas en especial en la pegaso tímida, la cual era la más vulnerable del resto. Entonces con una sonrisa malvada le lanzó un rayo de oscuridad hacia Fluttershy, la cual estaba pasmada por el miedo, todas se preocuparon por que el ataque era muy rápido como para que ella lo esquivara, Discord iba a interferir para también echarles un cursi discurso para que se motivaran y entre todas terminaran el trabajo, pero con lo que nadie contaba, era que el humano ya se había cansado de juegos… y ahora terminaría con todo esto de una vez.

¡SLASH!

La pegaso había cerrado sus ojos en espera de su terrible destino, pero al sentir que nada sucedía, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver con sorpresa que ese humano, aquel al cual convenció que las ayudara… estaba frente a ella, mientras que su espada estaba desenvainada, y el ataque de Sombra fue disipado como si nada, mientras que la hoja de aquella espada desbordaba de esa energía roja que el chico poseía, todas y cada una estaban sin palabras… ese chico decidió intervenir para ayudar a su amiga amante de los animales, y allí fue donde el tirano se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel extraño ser, no era un poni eso era más que obvio… su melena era larga y de un color negro ébano, su vestimenta era como la de un rey o algo parecido, llevaba una túnica de color morado oscuro, mientras que usaba unas hombreras negras con detalles en oro, y que su cuerpo era cubierto por una gran capa negra. En sus manos usaba vendas color café, y poseía una espada, la cual parecía hecha de plata o adamantina, ya que brillaba como la moneda más costosa que hubiera. Pero al mirar los ojos de aquel extraño… allí un escalofrío recorrió su ser, sus ojos eran celestes profundos… pero eran tan extraños, sentía que con su sola mirada podía ver su ya de por si oscura alma… y eso le daba pavor por alguna razón.

\- ¡Oye… arruinaste mi momento de ser el héroe! – le recriminó Discord con algo de molestia, ya que él era el que se iba a entre comillas "sacrificar" para ayudar a su mejor amiga… pero este se le adelantó.

"Ya me cansé de toda esta estupidez, así que ahora esfúmate fenómeno de circo… porque ahora voy terminar con esto ahora" – dijo fríamente el humano, cosa que le heló la sangre a todos, incluso Discord sintió algo de pavor, y por eso se alejó un poco del humano, quien pasó a mirar con frialdad al rey el cual aunque se sentía pequeño por esa mirada de muerte, mantuvo la compostura.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir? ¿Qué cosa eres tú y como entraste aquí? – exigió Sombra intentando intimidar a aquel extraño, pero este ni se inmutaba a su presencia. - ¡Contesta! – grito enojado, pero seguía sin hacerle ningún caso.

"Fluttershy, ¿te encuentras bien?" – fueron las palabras del chico, el cual miro de reojo a la pegaso, la cual se encogió ante su vista.

\- S-Si… e-estoy bien – dijo ella aun con algo de miedo.

"Bien. Ahora apártense todas, voy a acabar con esto de una vez" – ordenó seriamente el humano, cosa que dejo perpleja a las chicas, alguna intentó decir algo, pero solo una pudo hacerlo.

\- Espera un momento amigo… nosotras somos las únicas que podemos vencerlo, esto no deberías de… - Rainbow intentó objetar, pero fue que aquel humano a una velocidad increíble se puso frente a ella, mientras que la miraba a los ojos con una mirada tan penetrante que la pegaso multicolor quedó completamente paralizada, mientras sentía como se hacía pequeña ante esa mirada tan oscura y gélida de aquel humano.

"Cuando dije que se aparten, **es** **que se desaparezcan de mi camino o si no sufrían las consecuencias por querer desafiarme. ¿Quedé claro?**" – espetó el humano con una frialdad tan remarcada que dejo a la pegaso completamente congelada del miedo, cosa que compartía el resto debido al aura de muerte que hacia presión en el lugar. – **"Dije… ¡¿Quedé claro?!"**

Rainbow solo pudo asentir lentamente… el miedo tenia paralizado todo su cuerpo… ahora podía experimentar lo que sentía Fluttershy en muchas ocasiones… y esta… era algo que parecía que en cualquier momento podría morir con solo seguir viendo a los ojos a aquel hombre, el cual no era alguien normal.

Finalmente el humano dejo de mirarla a los ojos al darle la espalda, y esta comenzó a jadear como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, mientras que caía de rodillas intentando mantenerse sin llegar a desmayarse, mientras que todas se acercaron muy preocupadas por su amiga velocista.

\- Rainbow ¿Te encuentras bien? – Applejack le preguntó a su amiga, la cual aun seguía perdida en el pánico. – Hey terroncito, reacciona – le dio varios leves golpes a su mejilla con su mano, haciendo que la pegaso multicolor volviera en sí.

\- El es la muerte… - susurró en voz baja, mientras seguía recuperando el aire.

\- ¿Qué dijiste querida? – preguntó Rarity sin entender.

\- "Glup" Q-Que él es la muerte misma… ¡!o sé, pude verlo! Lo vi en sus ojos, pude ver algo muy aterrador dentro de sus ojos, y eso me aterró, ja-jamás había sentido t-tanto miedo… - dijo estando aun en shock, mientras que las demás no entendían a lo que se refería, en cambio… Discord miraba de soslayo a aquel sujeto… algo le decía que ese tipo era más que solo apariencias, y para dejar así a la siempre inquebrantable Rainbow… sin escondía algo, algo muy aterrador.

Regresando con el humano, este solo dio unos pasos al frente, mientras que regresaba su espada a su funda, ya que lo que tenía pensado hacer, no la requeriría por el momento.

"Muy bien… 'Rey' a ver si sigues teniendo ese porte de emperador de cuarta cuando te haga llorar como una puta" – siseo el humano con desprecio, cosa que ofendió mucho al malvado tirano de cristal.

\- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Ahora mismo te enseñaré a respetarme estúpido simio! – dijo Sombra con furia, mientras cargaba su cuerno y disparaba un rayo de magia negra contra aquel ser, pero antes de que siquiera el ataque lograra impactar en el chico, el rayo de magia negro se desvaneció a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! – dijo incrédulo, mientras que todos también estaban mirando esto sin palabras por tal acontecimiento.

"Patético. Muy patético…" – dijo con indiferencia el humano, haciendo enfurecer mas al tirano.

\- ¡Cállate! – rugió con ira, mientras comenzaba ametrallar con su magia a aquel ser, pero nada… sus ataques ni lo tocaban, mientras que un aura roja se hacía presente alrededor de él, entonces Sombra creo estacas de cristal oscuro con la intención de empalarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos, los cristales se detenían a centímetros de siquiera rozarlo, mientras que con solo hacer un rápido desenfunde de su espada, hacia pedazos los cristales.

"En serio que eres patético, quizás me equivoque en querer medir mi poder contigo, no sirves ni para hacerme ni un rasguño – dijo con decepción la representación de Hades, el cual solo miraba con aburrimiento y frialdad al unicornio, el cual estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! – bramo con furia Sombra, era inaudito que algo como esto le estuviera pasando.

\- Lo único que sé es que eres una escoria y un estúpido, y que no sabe diferenciar quien es el superior aquí, para ser un rey, eres un don nadie a comparación de otros tiranos que he conocido antes, y ciertamente no infundes temor… si no lástima… solo eres una excusa patética de ser un rey realmente" – dijo con veneno y frialdad el humano, el cual… era influenciado por la mente del mismo Hades, el cual mostraba su superioridad como el dios que era.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – rugió con furia el unicornio, y cargando su cuerno con más poder esta vez, decidió hacerlo polvo a aquel que lo estaba insultando.

"¿Estás desesperado? ¿Y así te haces llamar rey? Que ridículo, ahora sí que ya perdiste toda esa confianza y me atacaras a lo imbécil… en serio que eso es caer bajo, ya estás completamente acabado"

Sombra liberó la gran carga de magia que tenía en un potente rayo de su poder maligno, las chicas claro que se preocuparon por su nuevo amigo… iban a ayudarlo, pero este solo no se movía, ya que no era necesario hacer un solo movimiento.

"Te lo dije… ya estás acabado" – sentenció para después, haciendo un rápido desenfunde de su espada en forma vertical hacia arriba… desvió esa masa de poder hacia arriba… claramente destruyendo el techo del lugar.

Tal cosa fue vista por las princesas y Starswirl, los cuales se sorprendieron por eso, incluso los ponis que ya habían recuperado el sentido con ayuda de las gobernantes y el legendario mago, veían lo que sucedía, estando muy confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Regresando al lugar de los hechos; el humano seguía allí completamente intacto, había desviado con mucha facilidad aquel ataque, mientras que todos quienes veían lo que acontecía estaban sin palabras por esto… este humano era más de lo que aparentaba, y desviar algo como un rayo de magia de esa magnitud… hasta incluso Tirek se sentiría asustado si él fuera la víctima de esta humillación.

Sombra por otro lado… estaba completamente agotado, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que esta… cosa? Pudiera humillarlo de esta forma. ¡¿Qué demonios era esta cosa?!

\- ¡M-Mal… Maldito engendro! ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! – exclamó con desespero, debía saber que quien o que era él.

El hombre lo miraba fríamente, mientras que ya sabía que diría eso… así que ahora….

¡Iba a revelar su verdadero rostro!

"¿Qué quién soy? Hmm, si tanto quieres saberlo, entonces mejor te lo demostraré" – sentenció de manera oscura el chico mientras que su aura roja sangre comenzaba a rodearlo, mientras que el ambiente se sentía más pesado y frio.

\- ¿Ahora que es lo que hará? – preguntó la vaquera mirando a aquel chico, si usaba esa aura roja, era porque algo malo iba a pasar.

\- No lo sé, pero siento que podremos saber más de lo que puede hacer – declaro la princesa de la amistad, mientras que todas esperaban a que algo sucediera, y allí fue que Pinkie pudo notar algo que la hizo sacudirse, mientras que todas la miraron raro al ver como su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, y entonces al dejar de hacerlo, ella poso su vista al cielo y allí…

\- ammm, Twilight, chicas… creo que deberían ver hacia arriba, esto es algo que las princesas nunca han hecho – dijo con algo de nervios, mientras que al mirar, todas sin excepción… veía lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Pero qué significa esto! – Twilight soltó el grito al aire, mientras que Sombra al percatarse miró también al cielo… y allí vio lo mismo que todos.

\- ¡No puede ser, Que está…! – intento decir, pero Discord termino de decir lo que tenían todos.

\- Está moviendo la Luna… - dijo sin creer también lo que veía, en serio… ¿Quién era este sujeto?

* * *

En cuanto a las princesas, estas no daban crédito a lo que veían, sobre todo Luna… quien miraba como su astro correspondiente, era rodeado por un aura roja color sangre, mientras estaba teñida de un color tan oscuro que era como una luna demoniaca o algo parecido.

Y no solo ellas, todos los demás ponis miraban esto incrédulos, mientras veían como poco a poco esa luna negra con rojo comenzaba a tapar el sol.

\- "Por nuestros padres… esto… esto es" – Celestia miraba esto sin dar merito a tal cosa… ver como su astro y el de su hermana se juntaban, mientras que una tenue, pero aterradora oscuridad estaba comenzando a consumir toda la luz que había.

_(Nota: En esta parte les recomendaría que pongan esta canción, para un ambiente mejor. Siento que esto le da un aire de que es el trabajo de un dios, solo es opcional XD)_

* * *

_BGM: 300 OST #4 Returns A King. _ watch?v=zScsGbMnYHk

(Reproducir las veces que quieran para entrar en contexto)

* * *

No solo en Canterlot… el eclipse comenzó a mirarse en todo Equestria, el reino de los dragones, el reino de los Changelings, el imperio de cristal… todos lados, veían tal acontecimiento jamás visto.

Todos tenían reacciones de asombro y miedo… ¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Quién era el causante de esto? Sin embargo la respuesta era que un simple "Hombre" era quien estaba haciendo esto, pero ese "hombre" no era uno totalmente.

El humano con su sola presencia… estaba moviendo la Luna a voluntad… cosa que era algo que solo la princesa de la noche podía hacer, pero este tipo… lo estaba haciendo sin problema alguno.

Finalmente… el eclipse se completo… toda Equestria estaba bajo una gran y imponente oscuridad, mientras que la luna resplandecía con una luz roja tenue, lo cual era sumamente aterrador.

El chico cerró sus ojos al sentir su poder aumentar con el eclipse, mientras que ahora solo pronunciaba unas simples palabras.

"Ven a mi armadura"

Entonces una luz plateada comenzó a rodearlo, dejado ciegos a los presentes, mientras que de esa luz, se podía notar que dé la espalda del humano aparecían lo que podían notarse como alas de un ángel.

Una vez que la luz murió… todos comenzaron a recuperar la visión, y allí pudieron ver a humano… el cual ahora estaba completamente diferente.

Ya no traía puesto sus hombreras, capa y túnica. Ahora usaba una radiante y brillante armadura de color plateado con detalles en negro, y otras en dorado, mientras que en su espalda parecía tener tres pares de alas también hechas de plata con dorado… y entonces el chico abrió sus ojos, los cuales ahora también brillaban de un azul más profundo.

La visión de él era majestuosa… su imponencia, su postura… y más con su armadura… era como si estuvieras viendo

¡COMO SI MIRARAS A UN DIOS JUSTO EN FRENTE!

Nadie tenía nada que decir… ese cambio les quitó las palabras de la boca a todos, esto era algo que jamás se esperaban de alguien como él.

"Sombra…" – llamó el humano a un muy estupefacto tirano. – "Ahora vas a recibir el castigo que te mereces, a manos de mi, el Dios de los muertos y rey del inframundo. **Sufrirás bajo la mano del gran Hades**"

Ahora sí que esto era una locura. ¡¿Un Dios?! En verdad que esto era algo que jamás se esperaba que ocurriera, ahora sí que las preguntas de todos fueron contestadas de una manera que no se imaginaban en toda su vida.

_(Detener la música de fondo)_

* * *

**-Mientras tanto… El Olimpo-**

* * *

El gran dios Zeus estaba solo en la corte de los olímpicos, y de inmediato sintió algo… algo que sin duda le era muy pero muy familiar, y sabia de quien era esta sensación.

\- Hades… finalmente has aparecido… - dijo con una gran calma, pero la seriedad estaba acentuada en cada una de sus palabras.

_Hades había regresado._

…


	5. Poder y ambición

**Bueno… aquí vamos con otro cap más. Antes que nada… debo decir que la situación aquí en mi país cada vez más se complica por este virus sacado del culo del mismo diablo. Pero no se preocupen por mí que mi condición siempre es la mejor XD. Pero ya siendo bastante serio, el gobierno está muy preocupado ya que se está declarando contagio comunitario, y eso ya de por sí es MUY malo, y que en poco tiempo se vuelve peor… tal al grado que quieren poner bajo resguardo a toda la capital de aquí, San José… ya que es el lugar donde el "contagio comunitario" se está propagando cada vez más rápido. La verdad que veo que las cosas aquí se complican a cada segundo, pero aun no pierdo la fe en que en cualquier momento toda esta mierda se acabe. Eso es lo que por mí respecta, quisiera comentarles a ustedes. **

**Bueno dejando la preocupación de lado, aquí el cap de esta historia. Disfrútenla. ;)**

…

"Sombra…" – llamé al ya muy estupefacto unicornio el cual se encogía por el miedo que ha de tener ahora mismo… – "Ahora vas a recibir el castigo que te mereces, a manos de mi, el Dios de los muertos y rey del inframundo. **Sufrirás bajo la mano del gran Hades**"

Ni siquiera me molesto en ver las reacciones de todos aquí ya que las tengo previstas, incluso me imagino lo que ese viejo de Starswirl sentiría al enterarse, y más de las princesas que quizás ni sepan cómo reaccionar. Pero eso no es importante, ahora terminaré con esto ya que si bien… si "revivieron" a este intento de rey, eso quiere decir que alguien está rompiendo las reglas de la vida y la muerte. Y aunque eso no me importe del todo… a Hades si, así que será mejor que imparta la autoridad del dios de los muertos y del inframundo, y de paso quizás pueda investigar ¿Quién está detrás de esto? Ya que puede y que esto se vuelva muy molesto si no hago nada al respecto.

\- "No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! NO… ESTO NO DEBE SER, SEGURO QUE ESTA MIENTIENDO, ¡DEBE DE ESTARLO!" – podía oír los pensamientos de Sombra… el pobre se niega a creer el lo que digo. Entonces… si ese el caso….

\- Claro que no estoy mintiéndote, yo sé que fuiste resucitado por alguien ajeno a este lugar – lo que dije le calló de sorpresa. – Y por eso voy a mandar tu alma a un lugar donde nunca jamás en esta vida lograran sacarte de allí… vivirás en el lugar más oscuro del infinito que hasta desearás desaparecer del universo eternamente –

\- Tú… No…. ¡AAAAARGH!, ¡MALDITO FENÓMENO, HARÉ QUE TE COMAS TUS PROPIAS PALABRAS! – dijo entre furioso y asustado, mientras comienza a iluminar su cuerno en un fútil intento de detener su inminente destino.

"¿En serio planeas retrasar lo inevitable? Hmph… solo alargaras tu miserable destino, y yo no soy tan famoso por conocer la palabra… **"Piedad"** –

Entonces decidió atacarme con toda la magia que poseyera, mientras que yo solo detengo sus ataques con mi propia energía… ni siquiera logra hacer que yo mueva un solo dedo o músculo alguno. En serio que esto es más que patético, esto es una burla para mí.

Entonces para complicarle más las cosas comencé a caminar muy lentamente hacia donde estaba, mientras que este se dejaba llevar por el miedo, sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de huir… está prácticamente condenado.

Podía sentir la tensión y el miedo en todas las chicas, las cuales de seguro ya se imaginan lo que planeo hacer, pero el que no parece inmutarse es ese tal Discord… más bien parece que espera que el resultado se lleve a cabo. Tengo mis sospechas con respecto a él, pero ya tendré tiempo para vigilarlo.

\- Y-Ya basta… ¡n-no te acerques monstruo, t-te lo advierto! – poco a poco el miedo esta nublando su mente, muy pronto estará tan aterrado que ya no podrá hacer nada más.

"El miedo que sientes… es causado por algo que no puedes comprender por ti mismo. Y no te molestes en intentar saber de mi… ya que tu ya estás muerto" –

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? –

"Precisamente lo que oíste" –

Decidí dejar de torturarlo psicológicamente y terminar con esto. Antes de que siquiera pensar en atacar ya por instinto… aparecí en menos de un milisegundo frente a él y…

SLASH

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – le cercené su cuerno con un desenfunde rápido de mi espada, pero fui tan rápido que nadie me vio hacerlo.

Todos los presentes se espantaron por tal acto de mi parte, mientras que tome del cuello de este… "Rey" y lo obligué a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Ya no puedes huir de tu destino… nadie puede huir de su propia muerte… **y más si es por mi propia mano**"-

\- ¡Espere! – oí a alguien llamarme, y al voltear, resultaba ser Twilight, la cual decidió no quedarse callada y hablarme directamente, y veo que si tiene las agallas para siquiera encarar a un dios.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No me digas que planeas perdonarle la vida a este tipo?" – le pregunté sin siquiera mirarla, pude sentirla intimidada por mis palabras… pero aun así decidió seguir hablando.

\- Si… eso es lo que quiero. Por favor no le haga nada, el ya no puede defenderse, y como princesa no puedo dejar que se hagan este tipo de cosas tan extremas. Sombra ya es nuestro, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es encerrarlo en el Tártaro para siempre, y su influencia nunca más acechará a Equestria – dijo con seriedad, mientras yo seguía viendo a los ojos a este pobre diablo el cual estaba ya hasta orinado del miedo, mientras que de su cuerno cortado seguía brotando sangre que hasta impregna mi armadura.

Yo no dije nada por un momento… en verdad que esta poni es valiente… incluso el de querer contradecir las acciones de un dios. Y no es de extrañar, ella tiene un gran potencial, que incluso es mayor que a la de sus gobernantes. Pero aun así…

"**Debo darle crédito a esta chica por su osadía de querer encararnos… pero lamentablemente esto no puedo dejarlo impune. Admiro su valor, pero ella no tiene ni voz ni voto en las decisiones de un Olímpico… y más aun si se trata de mi…"**

"Jhm Jhm Jhm… admiro tu valor, princesa. Pero lamentablemente…" – tomé mi espada con mi mano libre y con ella apuñale el corazón de este unicornio con la oscuridad en sus venas, mientras que Twilight quedó congelada por mi acción. – "Alguien… no sé aun quien… jugó con la vida de este desdichado, rompiendo las reglas de la vida y la muerte. Y eso es algo que no tengo el lujo de permitir. Puedo ser cruel, pero es necesario… aquel que ose romper las leyes de la vida y la muerte – miré al unicornio el cual vomitaba sangre de su boca mientras que sufría por la maldición de mi espada… - merece sufrir un severo castigo por mi mano. Y tengan esto en cuenta… **Yo soy el dios de los muertos, aquel que rige entre las almas de los vivos y los muertos… y soy yo… el que decide quien merece vivir en los Elíseos… y quien merece ser condenado en el Tártaro por toda la eternidad…. Mi nombre…. Es Hades."**

\- "Buag" Po… Por favor… p-piedad… s-se lo ru-ruego – pedía Sombra completamente sumido en el miedo absoluto y medio moribundo… pero como dije antes… yo no soy alguien a quien pueda pedir "piedad"

Al tener mi espada enterrada en el corazón de Sombra, entonces comencé a hacer polvo su propia alma con mi poder infundado en la espada, mientras que este comenzó a retorcerse en agonía mientras yo ni me inmuto ante sus gritos y alaridos de sufrimiento. Todas estaban horrorizadas, Rarity y Fluttershy se desmayaron por la tensión, mientras que sentí que ese espíritu del caos aun más tenso después de lo que dije. Me parece sospechoso, mejor le mantendré el ojo puesto, ya que puede y que él tenga algo que ver con esto.

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

El humano "dios" estaba torturando a Sombra de una manera sumamente desgarradora y espantosa, mientras que Twilight y las demás no creían que este ser fuera así de cruel… y a pesar de que las ayudó… comenzaban a dudar en que si era correcto tener a este sujeto como aliado o como enemigo… ya que lo que presenciaban les hacía ver que este tipo estaba a un nivel sumamente superior a cualquiera, incluso más que las princesas. Y como no serlo… ¡con solo su presencia pudo hacer que la luna tapara todo rastro de la luz de sol! Además de que su porte y su forma de hablar… era otra prueba de que él no estaba jugando. Y si tuvieran que tenerlo de enemigo… el resultado estaba más que claro. Pero la pregunta que ahora estaba en la mesa era lo que haría este humano después. Ya que tenía el poder… y podría tener a toda Equestria bajo sus pies.

Finalmente los gritos de Sombra desaparecieron, mientras que poco a poco su piel y armadura comenzaban a ponerse de color blanco… uno que parecía como si le hubieran pintado con el blanco más claro que existiera. Pero lo más impactante vino cuando el cuerpo del inerte tirano se deshizo en polvo, dejando un montículo de polvo seco en el suelo, mientras que los cristales oscuros que formaban su trono y demás se rompían y se hacían pedazos, y al mismo tiempo que todos y cada uno de los ponis que eran manipulados mentalmente por él, por fin volvían en sí mismos.

\- Todos están libres del control de Sombra… eso quiere decir que fue derrotado otra vez – Celestia dijo de manera tranquila, pero seguía algo preocupada por el hecho de que la luna impidiera que el sol iluminara el lugar… ¿Quién haría algo como esto? Sombra estaba descartado ya que su poder no era digno de ser reconocido por los astros, Discord tal vez, pero también lo descartaba, Twilight tampoco podría hacer tal cosa, ni las demás. Así que… solo quedaba una persona, y ese era…

\- ¿Hermana? – ante el llamado de Luna, la princesa del sol regresa a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, Luna ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte. Dime algo, ¿tú también piensas que ese humano pudo hacer esto? – dijo apuntando a su astro correspondiente, el cual seguía tapando el sol, y que a simple vista se podía notar que la oscuridad que los rodeaba no era normal… ya que se sentía como si todo el lugar se convirtiera en una copia del mismo Tártaro… un lugar oscuro y sin vida, un lugar bastante aterrador en algún sentido.

\- No lo sé Luna… tengo mis sospechas, pero quisiera comprobarlo – dijo Celestia mientras iba hacia el castillo, lo cual fue imitado por Luna ya que también tenía esa intriga.

Starswirl que miraba esto, escuchó lo que dijeron sus estudiantes, y de inmediato tuvo la conclusión que aquel humano era el causante, y si así era el caso, entonces haría lo que este a su alcance de proteger a sus alumnas y a Equestria misma de esta aparente "amenaza". Así que también decidió seguir a ambas gobernantes, solo esperaba que las elementos de la armonía estuvieran bien, y de ser el caso de que algo malo pasara, entonces debería de comentarle de esto y poner al corriente al resto de los pilares, para que también estuvieran atentos en caso de emergencia.

…

De regreso con el resto, el humano se deshacía de los rastros de sangre tanto de su armadura como de su espada… mientras que los demás no tenían palabras para lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, pero claro que compartían el mismo pensamiento de lo que haría este hombre, si decidía tomar Equestria por su propia mano… o simplemente acabarlos a todos de la misma forma que lo hizo con el ahora caído rey Sombra.

\- Oye autor… nunca dijiste que habría cosas tan feas como estas… creí que harías lo mismo que en el fic original ¿Por qué ahora escribes cosas como estas? – Pinkie pie con la melena desinflada detiene el tiempo de manera inexplicable y me pregunta con desconcierto y algo de tristeza. ("imaginen que el cuadro se vuelve color blanco y negro, mientras que Pinkie es la única que tiene color y se mueve a todo lado de la pantalla XD")

_CDNQ96: "Verás Pinkie… este fic es lo que tenía pensado para hacer en mi fic original… pero sentía que hacer un fic oscuro llamara la atención, pero entonces pensé en hacer esto y ahora esta historia tiene a varios que les gusta este tipo de contenido, es por eso que lo hago, para entretener a la gente que lo lee"_

\- Pero es que ¿acaso no piensas en cómo nos sentiríamos con respecto a esto? Puede que existan historias así… pero… - la interrumpo.

_CDNQ96: "Ya ya Pinkie… quizás así comience, pero pronto eso puede cambiar… no prometo que sea completamente ya que así le da más intensidad a esta historia, pero de que las cosas serán igual de tranquilas como siempre, lo será te lo aseguro"_

\- ¿Lo juras? ¿Juras que este fic no será tan lleno de sangre y muerte, y que habrá algo más de romance, aventura, comedia entre otras cosas más. En serio me lo juras? – me preguntó mientras me mira con ojitos de gatito a medio morir… cosa a la que no puedo negarme cuando pone esa carita.

_CDNQ96: "Está bien… pero no te prometo que la sangre y muertes desaparezcan, y con respecto a tus puntos, solo para hacer mini spoiler ("a regañadientes para mi"), de romance si habrá, y habrá un mini harem esta vez, de aventura no tanto… y de comedia pues… solo serian tu y todos los demás que suelten uno que otro chiste o broma, ya que mi OC no será muy gracioso del todo, pero que también tendrá uno que otro momento divertido. Y eso es todo… ahora que estas al corriente, ¿podrías por favor dejarme seguir con la historia? Ya llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir así que perder tiempo es lo que no deseo ahora._

\- Está bien… pero a la próxima debes darme más detalles para tener una mejor comprensión… esto me tomo completamente desprevenida. Así que avísame la próxima vez para así no confundirme tanto, ¿Siiii?

_CDNQ96: "("Bueno que me queda"). Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo". ¿Feliz?"_

\- Ahora si… gracias Carlitos… y espero la próxima volver a aparecer en el fic, ya te has tardado con eso – me dijo con una gran sonrisa… yo solo puedo suspirar con algo de cansancio… esta poni sí que me quiere sacar las canas cada que quiere hacer algo como esto.

Dejando eso de lado… ¿en qué nos quedamos? Ah sí…

**-Narración en primera persona-**

La verdad siento que perdí mi tiempo con ese intento de "Rey" y eso me molesto tanto que decidí matarlo… la verdad que no lo tenía en mente, pero el solo pensar en que ahora todos van a tener un mar de preguntas de mi verdadera identidad y demás ahora me anda mordiendo la cabeza sin parar… en serio que a veces suelo pasarme de la raya y hasta me cuesta darme cuenta cuando lo hago. Tal vez por eso es que muchos de mi familia me comparaban con mi abuelo paterno… ya que él era muy volátil en muchos aspectos.

"**Al menos podría decir que sabes montar un verdadero espectáculo… pero estas muy lejos a cómo podría hacerlo yo si tuviera mi cuerpo. Pero debo decir que si que has puesto mi nombre en lo más alto, y eso tengo que reconocértelo"** – me dijo Hades entre orgulloso y algo arrogante, yo solo bufé con diversión, esto que hice solo fue una improvisación… se sorprendería de lo bien que podría imitar a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – a duras penas Twilight pudo preguntar, mientras que guardo mi espada en su funda. – No era necesario llegar a tal extremo, sabíamos que era un tirano malvado… pero el matarlo… - intentaba expresar su descontento y su miedo, pero yo la interrumpí.

"Ya sé lo que quieres decirme… y déjame decirte que eso si era necesario" – ante mis palabras ella y las demás me vieron sin entender. – "Recuerden que el árbol de la armonía me mostró todo lo que han hecho todo este tiempo… y al saber que ese tipo ya estaba muerto… entonces era mi deber regresarlo a su tumba... y esta vez asegurar que ninguna fuerza exterior pueda usar algún recurso prohibido para la resurrección. Yo… yo soy un ángel de la muerte, y mi deber es mantener el orden natural de la vida y la muerte. Te guste o no… solo hacia mi deber. Punto" – dije con frialdad, ella intentó protestar, pero al oír mi que yo soy un ente de muerte, entonces no pudo hacerlo.

\- Un momento compañero… tu hace un momento dijiste que eras un dios… ¿acaso solo estabas mintiendo con eso o que quisiste decir en realidad? – la siguiente en preguntar fue la vaquera, la cual dio en un punto bastante tenso para mi… yo solo dije eso para torturar mas psicológicamente a ese idiota, no pensé bien en mis palabras en ese entonces.

"**Lo ves… la improvisación tiene esta consecuencia de confundir a los espectadores, suerte buscando una buena excusa jeje"**

("¡Tu cállate que nadie está hablando contigo!")

"**Huy que rezongón"**

"Tiene razón… eso lo dije porque es verdad lo que dije" – ante mi respuesta ellas se confundieron.

\- Espera… ya me perdí, dices que eres un dios… pero después dices que en realidad no lo eres… ya enserio ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – la pegaso de melena multicolor me encaro con clara molestia y confusión, al igual que todas, y hablando de todas… las que hace ya un rato estaban desmayadas volvieron en sus cinco sentidos mientras que yo solo suspiro con cansancio, tendré que simplificar todo esto para que dejen de preguntar todas esas tonterías.

"Muy bien… te lo pondré fácil para que tu pequeña mente lo capte" – lo que dije no le gustó para nada a Rainbow ya que me hizo una cara de "Muérete" – "Yo soy la reencarnación de un dios… para más preciso, un dios de la muerte" –

¡¿Qué?! – fue el grito tanto de Twilight como la de Rainbow, mientras que Applejack me mira expectante a que prosiga hablando mientras que Fluttershy y Rarity estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y Pinkie… bueno ella solo sonreía con emoción por alguna extraña razón…

"Así como lo oyen, pero aquí haré trampa… no soy completamente un dios… sino que sería prácticamente un semi-dios, ya que aun no poseo toda la fuerza y demás de este dios, y es por eso que como no soy una deidad del todo real… entonces decidí denominarme con un ángel de la muerte, lo que puede ser una forma de representación de él. ¿Entendieron?" – pregunté, y allí nadie dijo nada, o es que todavía no entienden, o les está costando procesar tanta información.

\- Bueno.. Digamos que eso que dices es verdad, entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora? – ante la pregunta de Rainbow, yo inmediatamente respondí.

"Nada…"

Jeje, las caras de incrédulas de todas no tiene precio, hasta Applejack que parecía intentar ver si mentía en algún momento tampoco se espero esa respuesta.

\- ¡¿Nada?! ¿Así de simple? – Rainbow preguntó sin creer lo que dije, yo solo cerré los ojos y suspiré con cansancio.

"Tal como lo oíste. No haré nada. Puedo representar a un dios, pero hasta yo mismo aun no comprendo lo que debo hacer en realidad, así que simplemente no puedo hacer nada… al menos por el momento, a menos que alguna otra cosa rara suceda y tenga que intervenir. Pero aparte de eso, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida y a esta nueva responsabilidad. Solo eso…"

Todas parecieron comprender, en parte podía ver algo de alivio en algunas… de seguro pensaron que quizás pudiera haberme aprovechado de la situación y tomar su reino… pero eso ya es algo tonto, ¿Qué haría yo con tomar un reino sin saber nada de política u toda esa mierda de leyes? Prefiero solo ser un ser vivo más del montón con una vida normal… cosa que dudo que tenga después de esto.

\- Entonces. ¿Qué planeas hacer después? ¿No tienes a donde ir verdad? – Applejack me preguntó con algo de curiosidad, yo me puse a pensar en eso… fue así que recordé que desperté en aquel castillo en ruinas, y eso me hizo pensar en algo.

"Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, pero primero deberé de negociar con Celestia y Luna para eso"

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? –

"Mejor espera a que hable con ellas, pero en eso tu también estas incluida"

Eso confundió a Twilight por un momento, pero decidió no seguir con el tema. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Celestia, Luna y ese anciano castrozo iban entrando al salón mientras que pudieron ver el gran agujero en el techo, y todavía no deshacía el eclipse que mantenía todo en la oscuridad.

\- Twilight… ¿Están todos bien? – Celestia se acerco a la mencionada a preguntar ya que ni se ha de imaginar lo que recientemente acababa de ocurrir.

\- Princesa… pues si todos estamos bien, aunque… - ella comenzó a dudar de si decirle lo que hice, pero alguien más se adelanto.

\- Twilight Sparkle, ¿Qué sucedió con Sombra? – el viejo hizo la pregunta principal, y allí fue donde decidí aclarar su duda.

"Si quiere se lo puede preguntar, a menos que… usted pueda hablar con alguien convertido en polvo" – ante mis palabras, las princesas y el viejo miraron a donde estaba parado, y claro que se sorprendieron de verme con mi armadura divina puesta, pero al mirar a mis pies, pudieron ver un gran montículo de polvo blanco… lo cual, pude notar que ellos entendieron perfectamente a lo que me refería.

\- Twilight Sparkle, ¿es en verdad lo que dijo? – Luna le cuestionó a Twilight, la cual solo tragó algo de saliva antes de contestar.

\- B-Bueno… algo así, sinceramente lo que pasó fue tan rápido que no puedo decirlo con más detalle ya que tampoco comprendí lo que ocurrió –

Entonces fue allí que por un momento pude darme cuenta que ese espíritu del caos con complejo del guasón de los años 60 desapareció, no pude darme cuenta de que se esfumo y nadie tampoco lo ha notado… algo me dice que ese tal Discord tiene algo entre manos, para que se fuera de manera inadvertida es muy sospechoso, pero ya tendré otro momento de investigarlo más a fondo, ahora tendré que lidiar con un interrogatorio bastante tedioso…

**-Narración en tercera persona-**

Mientras tanto… toda Equestria estaba hundida en una oscuridad algo perturbadora ya que por alguna razón la luna había tapado al sol, mientras que todos se preguntabas si las princesas tenían algo que ver en esto… o que quizás se tratara de algo que atentara contra todo el reino y sus allegados.

Pero nos concentraremos en cierto lugar oculto en medio de un bosque, y en una especie de refugio oculto, se podía ver a tres seres diferentes entre sí, mientras que estaban viendo a través de una esfera de cristal todo lo que había acontecido en Canterlot, más que todo con la caída del gran rey Sombra, a manos de un ser extraño, uno que no parecía ser un poni o algo parecido, pero que pudo derrotar al tirano oscuro sin el menor esfuerzo, como si solo fuera un simple insecto.

Estos seres en particular eran una Changeling, la cual su piel era negro profundo, su melena era de un verde musgo, mientras que poseía un cuerno algo deformado en su cabeza, y que a la vez usaba una especie de corona negra con gemas verdes, sus ojos eran de un verde claro, como todos los habitantes de equestria su forma física era similar al de un humano, solo diferenciando en que tenia patas en vez de pies, y que aparte estos tenían varios agujeros, en su espalda tenia alas como las de una mosca. Y de atuendo ella usaba un vestido color verde pasto, con algunas decoraciones de hierbas en la parte de la falda, el escote revelaba muy bien los atributos de la cambiante y aparte de eso su figura era algo que era digno de admirar para cualquier macho. El nombre de esta Changeling era Chrysalis, la ahora ex-reina de la ya mencionada raza cambia formas.

Al lado de ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un Centauro de gran altura, su pelaje era una variación de colores siendo el gris, negro y rojo los mas resaltantes, poseía un par de cuernos los cuales a simple vista eran como los de un toro común, poseía una barba blanca lo cual le hacía ver que era bastante más viejo que cualquiera allí presente, además de que se podía ver que de entre los presentes él era el más fuerte, no solo por su apariencia física, sino que tenia la habilidad de absorber magia y usarla para su beneficio, mientras más magia consumiera más fuerte se volvería. Este ser era Lord Tirek, también llamado el ladrón de magia.

Y por último, estando escondida entre las grandes patas del centauro, estaba una potrilla de apariencia unos 12 años aproximadamente, su piel era de un rosa pastel claro, su melena era de color azul cian claro y lo tenía peinado en forma de risos, sus ojos eran de un color parecido al rosa, _("en realidad no tengo idea del tipo de color de estos debo aclarar")_ tenía un par de alas, dando a entender que era una pegaso, y su vestimenta consistía en una blusa manga corta de color salmón un poco claro, una falda color azul cielo. Esta miraba con algo de miedo al ser que se veía proyectado en medio de la esfera de cristal, además de lo que le hizo a Sombra era más que suficiente para dejarla traumada de por vida. El nombre de esta potra era Cosy Glow, la cual era la más joven del grupo de villanos, y la que al menos intentaba hacer que todos se llevaran bien.

\- No puedo creerlo, increíble que Sombra perdiera contra un ser como ese – Chrysalis dio su opinión luego de ver todo lo que se había llevado a cabo, mientras que podía notar también el asombro de las elementos de la armonía, cosa que daba a entender que ese ser no era precisamente un aliado de ellas.

\- Yo creo que solo fue suerte, quizás no conocía mucho a Sombra, pero creo que solo se confió y al final cayó ante ese ser tan extraño – opinó Tirek con los brazos cruzados mientras era algo escéptico, aunque en el fondo debía admitir que esa criatura rara era poderoso para humillar al ex-tirano de esa manera como lo hizo.

\- P-Pues esa criatura me da mucho miedo, ¡de tan solo mirarlo me eriza hasta las plumas! – exclamó Cosy como toda niñita asustada, mientras se aferraba a la pata delantera derecha del centauro.

\- ¡Oye mocosa yo no soy tu osito Teddy así que suéltame! – dijo el centauro molesto mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre de la pequeña poni aferrada a él.

\- fufufu, veo que tu trabajo de niñera te sienta muy bien Tirek – dijo Chrysalis con burla, mientras que el mencionado la fulminaba con su mirada y gruñía con molestia.

\- ¡Ya dejen de parlotear bola de tontos! – una nueva voz se hizo presente, y allí en las sombras apareció un carnero de pelaje azul con mechones blancos como cabello. Su cornamenta era de un azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante con pupila roja. Por donde se le mirase su complexión daba la apariencia a la de ver un Sátiro o un Fauno de algunas historias fantásticas, su vestimenta daba un aire de ser como un Chamán de alguna tribu indígena, usaba un abrigo que parecía ser de piel color negra con una bufanda también pero color café. Usaba unos pantalones también hechos de esa tipo de piel de color café. En su cuello usaba una especie de collar con cascabeles dorados y en una de sus manos usaba un bastón con decorativos típicos de un Chamán. Este carnero era Grogar, el denominado el creador y señor de los monstruos.

Este se acerco a la mesa de madera donde estaba la esfera de cristal, mientras que la imagen desaparecía y se convertía en lo que parecía ser una especie de ojo algo perturbador.

_Nota: No sé si soy yo… ¿o han notado que esa bola de cristal parece tener la forma igual a los ojos de Naruto cuando usa su modo sabio? Solo es algo que me parece curioso, ¿no lo creen ustedes? XD._

El carnero entonces dirige su mirada a donde estaban el trío de villanos, mientras comienza a hablar de nuevo.

\- Como ya debieron haber visto… al parecer alguien desconocido ha aparecido de la nada, y además de eso, ese ser tiene un gran poder, lo pude sentir, incluso pudo hacer que la luna impida ver la luz del sol – dijo de manera seria el llamado señor de los monstruos.

\- Bah… yo solo sigo creyendo que solamente uso magia para hacer eso… yo podría incluso hacerlo si tuviera la magia de las princesas – dijo Tirek de forma algo arrogante, pero entonces el carnero lo miro con enojo.

\- En eso te equivocas Lord Tirek… lo que esa criatura usó no era magia – esa declaración llamó la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿No es magia? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntaba Chrysalis confundida.

\- No tengo idea… pero debo decir que esa criatura tiene un poder muy fuera de este mundo, algo de lo cual lo puede volver el ser más poderoso que haya pisado estas tierras – declaró Grogar con seriedad.

\- Pero… ¿entonces el seria aliado o enemigo? – preguntó esta vez Cosy, con curiosidad, la cual desde hace rato había dejado a Tirek para alzar el vuelo con sus pequeñas alas.

\- Eso es precisamente por lo que necesitaré de su ayuda –

\- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – preguntó el centauro confundido.

\- Así es… con la llegada de esta criatura, nuestros planes tendrán algunos cambios, además, si esa cosa se alianza con las princesas y las elementos de la armonía, entonces todo lo que hagamos se vendrá abajo. Así que… - una sonrisa malvada comenzó a formarse en los labios del carnero malvado, y entonces fue allí que todos comprendieron sus intenciones… bueno solo dos de los villanos.

\- Emmm, yo no entiendo nada… ¿así que que vamos hacer con ese ser tan aterrador? – preguntaba la pegaso rosa entre confundida y algo asustada del representante del dios de la muerte.

\- La respuesta es muy obvia niña… si logramos hacer que ese ser se una a nosotros, con su poder a nuestro lado… nadie podrá detenernos. ¡NADIE! ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – dijo Grogar con malicia mientras reía, cosa que contagio un poco al resto, aunque Cosy no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, mas por el hecho que le tenía un poco de miedo a ese extraño ser de armadura y con una mirada que cortaba como mil cuchillos.

Pero sin embargo ellos no se darían cuenta de que intentarían sobornar a un ser divino, para colmo un dios de la muerte… lo cual sería un muy grave error que terminaría costándoles muy caro.

…

**Bueno… por aquí seria todo, perdón que sea muy corto, pero como ya les he dicho, la situación aquí en mi país con respecto al tema del COVID 19… así que el tiempo para escribir lo tengo casi limitado.**

**Pasando a otro tema… como mencione, esta historia seria así un semi-crossover de Saint Seiya y mlp así que puede que en algún momento haga referencia a algún personaje de la historia, o incluso del manga next dimensión que me estoy leyendo recientemente, además de que… *spoiler* el villano principal no es Zeus u algún otro dios griego. Ya más adelante irán viendo a lo que quiero llegar XD**

**Eso sería lo que diré por ahora… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que siguen esta historia en esta cincuentona XD.**

**Su servidor y amigo Carlos les desea buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que lean esta historia. Y no se olviden de seguir con las reglas sanitarias ya que es por nuestro propio bien ;)**

**Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


End file.
